If Only
by eloquentelegance
Summary: When Iemitsu decides five-year-old Tsuna isn't man enough, he sends his son to Namimori Daycare. Where a certain Hibari Kyouya was attending. Chaos ensues. 1827 Warning: Mood whiplash starting Ch. 7, mentions of gore and violence
1. Meeting

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a small child. At five-years-old, he barely reached his mother's knee. But he was also blessed with irresistibly cute looks. Coupled with his saccharine sweet voice, people often mistook him for a girl. It really didn't help that Nana liked to buy him girl's clothes. He never wore them (in public) of course. But it certainly didn't help his manhood either.

Which is why the poor boy often cried at the sight of... well, just about everything. The neighbor's chihuahua, the spider in the bathroom, the lizzard in his bedroom, the live crab from the market, even the bird in the backyard tree was not spared from Tsuna's terror.

Nana sighed worriedly, watching as Tsuna ran up to his bedroom. His plate left untouched, still loaded with freshly-cooked crab.

"Mou, Papa what are we going to do with Tsu-chan?"

Sawada Iemitsu swallowed thoughtfully, tapping his chin with his chopsticks. "What do you mean, Nana-chan?"

"I can't take Tsu-chan to the market without him clinging to my leg. It gets very hard to walk."

"He's just shy. I'm sure he'll grow out of it!"

"But Papa, Tsu-chan is genuinely scared of everything! What if he never grows out of it?"

Iemitsu crossed his arms, brows furrowing. "Well... Then why don't we take him to a daycare center?"

Nana blinked. "A daycare center?"

"Yeah! It's a great idea! If we expose Tsuna to the outside world more, he'll learn to stop being scared! Right?"

"Oh, but Papa. Tsu-chan is still so little. Are you sure he can stand being all by himself?"

"That's the whole point, Nana-chan! He can learn! And..." Iemitsu took Nana's hands in his, staring lovingly into her eyes. "...We can go somewhere far away, just you and me. Together."

Nana blushed, giggling shly. "Oh, Papa!"

And with that it was settled. Tsuna was to go to Namimori Daycare first thing in the morning.

To the total and complete horror of little Tsu-chan.

Tsu-chan had never left his mommy's side before. He had always been but a few feet away, and not an inch further. To have mommy be so far off that he couldn't see her anymore was a scary thought. Tsu-chan didn't like it one bit, not one itty-bitty bit. And he was going to prove it.

The very next day, as the morning star rose over the sleeping Namimori, the Sawada household was already alive with screaming. And kicking. And crying. As little Tsu-chan made his feelings explicitly clear. He didn't want to go. He wasn't going. He will never want to go. And you can't make him.

So, Papa made him.

Iemitsu simply tossed the howling boy over his shoulder and hauled him into the car.

Nana worried her lip, doubts creeping in. But Iemitsu assured her, Tsuna could only be benefitting. Building character and all that.

Tsu-chan refused to give up, continuing his wailing as his father broke several traffic laws racing to the Daycare. They arrived in record speed. And with a kiss, and a hug, and a well-balanced lunch, Tsuna's parents left in record speed. Leaving little Tsu-chan, alone, to fend for himself in the nightmare that was Namimori Daycare. Tsu-chan shivered, eyes rolling back.

"Move out of the way, idiot. You're blocking the path."

Tsu-chan stopped in mid-faint as he turned to face the voice.

The boy was older than him, around two years older. He was certainly taller, by at least a head. But then again everyone was taller than Tsu-chan. He had sharp-grey eyes that made Tsu-chan wanna cry. And the ugliest, scariest scowl Tsu-chan had ever seen.

Tsu-chan didn't like this boy. Not one bit.

"I said move. Are you deaf?" The boy hissed.

"Hiii!" With a frightened squeak, Tsu-chan ran away.

Tsuna was found by his teacher, a nice enough man with a grandfatherly air. He was gentle and quiet as he coaxed Tsuna from his huddled hiding spot in the corner. But he did make Tsuna stand in front of the class, introducing him. After a few heart-stopping seconds of all his classmates staring at him, Tsuna was allowed to take a seat.

But... Where?

Every table seemed to be full.

The teacher, sensing the young boy's dilemma, spotted an empty seat way in the back of the class. He chuckled before bending down to Tsuna's level.

"There. At the back of the room, do you see it?"

Tsu-chan shook his head pitifully.

The teacher hummed. "Hibari Kyoya, please raise your hand."

Nobody moved. Tsu-chan whimpered. Just as he thought, nobody wanted to sit with him.

"Hibari-san. Your hand?" The teacher repeated with a little more force.

There was a hiss of a sigh and a hand reluctantly raising.

The teacher smiled, slowly inching Tsuna forward. "There you go. Play nice both of you."

Tsu-chan nodded vigorously, toddling over to the raised hand. His legs shaking as the class followed his every move.

Poor boy, they thought. Having to sit next to Hibari-san, surely he would be beaten.

But Tsuna was not a mind-reader. All he knew was that they were staring at him and it was making him nervous. So nervous that he ended up tripping over his own feet, landing with a deafeaning thump. The entire class blinked as Tsuna laid awkwardly on the floor, his belongings spread all around him. His little act of clumsiness breaking the tension, and laughter followed.

Tsu-chan could feel his cheeks burning with shame.

The teacher rushed to helped the poor boy up. Half-carrying Tsuna to his seat and quickly depositing him beside Hibari. He ruffled Tsuna's hair before returning to the front, calling his class to order.

Hibari took one look at his new seatmate. His new, snivelling, blushing, pathetic seatmate.

"Loser."

Tsu-chan flinched, tears clouding his sight. But he spoke not a word, merely sitting there bearing it all.

Five minutes in and he already hated Daycare.

Only he would have the luck to not only humiliate himself in front of everyone. Not the best first impression to say the least. But he was also sitting next to that scary boy he met at the door. All in the first five minutes. It couldn't get any worse. There was just no way it could get worse.

It got worse.

For the most part, as the teacher reviewed their numbers, Hibari was quiet. He continued to glare heatedly at Tsu-chan, but he didn't insult Tsu-chan anymore. Well, out loud. And for that Tsu-chan was grateful. And everything was going well, even if Tsuna wasn't really learning anything. It was kinda hard to focus when there was a menacing killer-intent right beside you.

But then, snack time rolled around. The kids standing up and moving to eat with their friends. Tsu-chan had no friends to eat with. But neither could he stand wasting another life-threatening moment with Hibari. So, Tsu-chan moved.

He found a nice isolated corner, between the bookshelf and the toy chest. Except it wasn't isolated enough. As he unwrapped his mommy's world-famous onigiri, a group of boys carefully eyed him.

"Hey, runt. That's a good-looking lunch you got there." A big, burly boy sidled up to Tsuna. He was pockmarked with dirt, with clothes torn in several places. Bandaids made an 'X' on his cheek and he was missing two, front teeth. An overall cruel appearance with an overall cruel intention.

Tsu-chan shivered. "Ts-Tsu-chan's mommy m-m-made it..."

"Oh really? Is that so?" The boy grinned. Tsu-chan did not like that grin. "Well, it would be a waste to eat it all by yourself, right? Good food should be shared, right?"

Tsu-chan swallowed, nodding fearfully.

The boy's grin only grew wider. Tsu-chan wanted to run and hide but between the bookshelf and the toy chest and the boy in front of him, Tsu-chan was trapped.

"Then don't mind if I do!"

Without much of a warning, the boy wrenched the pack of onigiri from Tsuna's hands. Swiftly making his way back to the rest of his group, cackling all the while.

"A-ah! Wait!" Tsuna cried, scrambling to catch up to the boy.

The teacher had gone to the office (for one second, just one). He needed to make copies of a permission slip. The Daycare had finally approved his idea of taking the kids to a nearby strawberry farm, and now, all he needed was the parents' consent. He promised to be back shortly. But shortly wasn't short enough. When you leave kids, when you leave four-six-year-old kids, alone in a room together... Chaos was bound to erupt.

Tsuna, in his desperate attempt to catch the onigiri thief, tripped once more. Over his untied shoelaces this time. In this case, it did Tsuna more good than harm as he ended up fallling on his onigiri thief, bringing the bigger boy down with him. They collapsed, a tangled mess on the floor. The onigiri thrown to the side.

Tsuna frantically tried to scramble off the onigiri thief, but it was too late. The damage was done.

"Hiii!" Tsuna shrieked, crawling backwards. "Tsu-chan is-Tsu-chan is s-s-sorry!"

The onigiri thief glared at him, rising to his feet and towering over poor Tsu-chan. "Oh. So that's how you wanna play, huh?"

"N-no! No! Tsu-chan doesn't want to play! Tsu-chan doesn't want to play!" Tsuna shook his head wildly.

The boy cracked his knuckles, leering at Tsuna. His friends quickly assembling behind him. "Then, let's play."

"Hiiiii!" Tsuna cried, curling into a ball.

The entire class was divided into two. One who cheered the commotion, chanting 'fight, fight, fight'. The second, a more cool, considerate lot, frowning on such behavior but not lifting a finger to stop it. And then there was Hibari.

Tsuna didn't even see the boy move. All Tsuna saw was that one moment, he was caught in this flurry of punches and kicks and elbows. And the next, Hibari was standing before him, a collapsable umbrella held tightly in his hand. A myraid of broken, moaning survivors collapsed at his feet.

"You disturbed my nap." He stated simply.

Everyone was effectively silenced, for fear of turning Hibari's wrath towards them. They cleared the area, returning to their previous activities with forced enthusiasm.

Hibari then turned to Tsuna, his heated glare landing on the battered boy. In his eyes, Tsuna was just as guilty for causing the commotion. Being so weak, he was just asking for it!

Hibari readied his umbrella. "You're-!"

But to Hibari's surprise, instead of cowering in fear of him, Tsuna got up and hugged him. _Hugged_ him! Hugged _him_! Him! Hibari Kyouya! Of all the foolish things to do, this by far took the cake.

"T-Thank you..."

Hibari blinked.

"W-what?"

Tsuna looked up at Hibari, eyes shining with tears. "Th-Thank you for s-saving Tsu-chan!"

Hibari pushed the smaller boy away, immediately feeling the loss of warmth. "Che. What makes you think I'm saving you? You were being too noisy and disturbing the peace."

Tsuna merely smiled.

Hibari twitched, falling back into position. "I'll beat-!"

"Class! I'm back and-holy! What in the world happened here?" The teacher cried, returning from his office run. His eyes landing on the pile of wounded students and immediately sought the eye of the storm. He found Hibari standing idly in the midst of it all. Putting two and two together...

"Hibari! What is the meaning of this? Did you beat up these kids?" The teacher accused.

Hibari crossed his arms, refusing to answer.

"Hibari! Tell me or I am calling your parents!"

"Hibari-san didn't mean it!" Tsuna piped up, standing in front of Hibari. Much to Hibari's surprise.

The teacher rose one skeptic brow. "And what makes you say that, Sawada-san?"

"Hibari-san was-Hibari-san was just k-keeping the peace! The-The boys were making lots of noise and-and making a-a mess! Hibari-san was only stopping them!" Tsuna explained.

The teacher was taken aback. "Is this true?"

"Yes!" A little girl in the back vouched for Tsuna. "The-The boys were being bad! Hibari-san did nothing wrong!"

"Well... if Sasagawa-san says so..." The teacher sighed in defeat. "Fine! Fine! But Hibari! If I catch you misbehaving one more time, I _will_ call your parents."

Tsuna smiled in relief, sending the girl, Sasagawa Kyoko, a grateful look. Kyoko smiled back and Tsu-chan blushed. She was really cute.

Hibari huffed, wordlessly returning to his seat. Tsu-chan pouted. Hibari was so... cold. Nonetheless, Tsuna began to follow suit, heading for his chair before a thought struck him.

Running back, he dutifully picked up his fallen onigiri. Luckily, one was saved from meeting a squished death-by-floor. Tsuna grinned, maybe his luck was finally turning.

Going back to his seat, Tsuna divided his last onigiri in half, keeping one for himself and giving the other to Hibari.

Hibari stared at the offered treat. "What makes you think I would want a fallen onigiri?"

"For saving Tsu-chan." Tsuna elaborated.

Hibari made no move to accept it, only continuing to stare. "You didn't tell the teacher I saved you."

"Hibari-san wouldn't want Tsu-chan to say that. Because Hibari-san didn't save Tsu-chan."

"So why are you giving me onigiri, you just said-!"

"Because! Even if Hibari-san didn't mean it, Hibari-san still stopped those boys from hurting Tsu-chan more! And for that Tsu-chan is... um..."

"Grateful?"

Tsu-chan beamed, his entire expression lighting up. "Yeah, that's it. Gwateful!"

Hibari rolled his eyes, looking away from Tsuna. "Keep your onigiri."

Tsu-chan deflated, his shoulders sagging. Disappointment coiling in his chest. He just wanted to show Hibari-san his appreciation...

"Your mom made those onigiri right? She would want you to eat it." Hibari continued, resting his chin on his palm.

Tsuna blinked before he burst into quiet giggles. His tiny laughter causing Hibari to face him.

"What's so funny?"

"Hibari-san is really nice. Even if he doesn't like to show it. Tsu-chan can tell."

Hibari scowled. "You're a strange one."

"Hibari-san is pretty strange too." Tsuna smiled. "But Tsu-chan doesn't mind. Because Tsu-chan likes Hibari-san."

Hibari turned away, his cheeks flushing. "If I take the stupid onigiri will you shut up?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yup!"

Hibari sighed, swiping the snack from Tsuna's hands and popping it into his mouth. He chewed it carefully.

"It's good..." Hibari conceded.

Tsuna giggled again, causing Hibari's cheeks to heat up once more.

_Maybe... Maybe Daycare wasn't so bad after all._

"Hey! You two in the back! Pay attention, please!" The teacher called, tapping his chalk against the board.

* * *

Before long it was time to go home, and surprisingly Tsu-chan felt a little sad. Sure, today didn't have the best of starts. But at the end... At the end...

His parents came to meet Tsuna at the door. Tsu-chan quickly ran into his mother's open arms, unaware of the piercing stare following him.

"How was your day, Tsu-chan?" Nana inquired, embracing her little boy.

Tsuna blinked, pausing in thought.

Then he beamed, wrapping his thin arms tighter around Nana.

"It wasn't so bad. Tsu-chan missed mommy and daddy. But Tsu-chan won't mind coming back again. Tsu-chan made a friend!"

"What did I tell you, Nana?" Iemitsu laughed, slinging an arm around his wife. "Building character!"

"Well, if Tsu-chan doesn't mind it. Then I won't either." Nana agreed.

Iemitsu ruffled Tsuna's hair. "Good job, Tsuna! You're becoming a big boy, aren't you?"

Tsuna yelped, protesting his father's affections.

"C'mon, you two! The car is waiting. Time to go home!" Iemitsu grinned, heading out the door.

"Home! Home! Home!" Tsuna chanted happily.

Behind him, studying the Sawada family carefully, Hibari watched Tsuna smile and laugh with his parents. An unknown feeling bubbling in his chest.

"Friend... huh."

* * *

**A/N: **Um, so Hibari isn't calling anyone 'herbivore' just yet. And, Tsu-chan will stop calling himself Tsu-chan next chapter... after Hibari forces him too.

**Edit: 9/16/10**- Changed sun to morning star.


	2. Hawks and Bunnies

It was another day at Namimori Daycare. Another bland, boring day. Oh joy. Cue Tsuna.

Hibari was minding his own business, watching the clouds float by. The class caught in a lull as they waited for their teacher to arrive. When who should come bounding through the door but none other than Tsuna. The little boy careful to circle around the bullies still smarting from Hibari's beating.

"Hibari-san! Hibari-san! Look! Look!" Tsuna cheered happily, approaching the scowling boy.

The entire class seemed to pull away, already seeing how this was going to end. No one, absolutely no one bothered Hibari during his 'alone' time. Poor Tsuna, may he rest in peace.

"Who said you could hang out with me?" Hibari snapped, glaring at Tsuna.

Tsuna reeled back, flinching at the sharp tone. "B-B-But Tsu-chan-Tsu-chan has something to show Hibari-san."

The little boy fumbled with his messenger bag, pulling out a worn picture book. The title read, 'Children's Animal Encyclopedia'.

"Daddy read it for Tsu-chan last night. And-And um..." He flipped through the book, presenting Hibari with a brightly colored page. "The birdie reminded Tsu-chan of Hibari-san."

Hibari quirked a brow, plucking the book from Tsuna's grasp. "A hawk, huh. Why?"

"The eyes." Tsuna stated simply. "Hibari-san has the same eyes."

Hibari hummed, studying the picture. The hawk's gleaming gold eyes stared back. Its sharp, piercing gaze matching Hibari's chilling glare.

"The hawk is a bird of prey. A predator. It's meals consist mostly of small animals, making it a carnivore." Hibari read to himself.

He flipped the page, revealing a glossy, six-by-four photo of a hawk finishing its meal.

"A hawk flies free of a flock, preferring to hunt alone. It snatches its prey with its powerful talons and with its hooked beak, bites its meal to death." The caption, beneath the photo, stated.

An awe-struck look flickered briefly across Hibari's expression, silently mouthing the words. "It bites... to death..."

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna inquired, tugging at Hibari's sleeve. "Is something wrong?"

Hibari turned to Tsuna, smirking as a devious thought struck him.

"Hey, I found an animal that reminds me of you."

"Really? An animal that reminds Hibari-san of Tsu-chan?"

"Yeah, see." Hibari pointed to a dead bunny, the remnants of the hawk's meal.

"Hiii!" Tsuna screeched, quick to cover his eyes. "Hibari-san! That's-That's icky!"

Hibari rolled his eyes. "Pathetic."

He flipped through the book, finding the section labeled 'BUNNIES'.

"A bunny is a small, fluffy animal. It eats mostly plants, making it a herbivore. It has no claws or fangs, and in general is rather weak and often preyed upon." Hibari read, nodding to himself.

"See? Just like a bunny."

Tsuna pouted. "Tsu-chan isn't that weak."

"You get bullied around, you're easily scared, and you speak like a baby. You're weak."

"Tsu-chan speaks like a baby?"

"Yes. Yes, you do. And it's annoying."

"S-Sorry."

Hibari narrowed his eyes, sneering at Tsuna. "If you were really sorry, you'd start saying 'I' instead of Tsu-chan."

Tsuna shrunk into himself. "O-Okay. Tsu-I will."

Hibari huffed, returning the book. "Better."

Tsuna weighed the book in his hands before opening it once more. Turning to the page of the photo he found so distasteful. In truth, it wasn't so bad. It was a children's book after all. But Tsuna had a low tolerance for even the slightest sight of blood. Nonetheless, he forced himself to look.

"Tsu-That is, I-I don't mind."

Hibari blinked. "Don't mind what?"

"If this was Hibari-san and this was Tsu-me." Tsuna explained, pointing to the hawk and bunny respectively.

Hibari twitched. "Do you like being in pain?"

"No! Not at all!" Tsuna cried defensively. "It's just that... When the other kids bully Tsu-chan, they're _trying_ to hurt Tsu-chan. They _want_ to hurt Tsu-chan. But when it's Hibari-san, he's mean because that's just the way he is. He treats Tsu-chan the way he treats everyone else. He's _not_ trying to be mean. He's _not _trying to hurt Tsu-chan."

Hibari narrowed his eyes, flicking Tsuna on the forehead.

"I don't get you."

Tsuna yelped, rubbing the abused area. "H-Hibari-san!"

"And you started using 'Tsu-chan' again. Didn't I tell you to use 'I'?"

"E-Eeeeh? Tsu-I, that is, I-I forgot! I-I-I sowwy."

Hibari leered at Tsuna, not smirking nor grinning but baring his fangs. A predator on the hunt.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. I will... bite you to death."

"Hiiiiii!" Tsuna screeched, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for the blow.

A light tap kissed Tsuna's forehead. The little boy blinking, meekly looking up at Hibari. Hibari only smirked. Coolly walking away and leaving no explanation.

Tsuna wordlessly watched him leave. A trembling hand tenderly touching the place of impact. He was expecting a heavy blow, perhaps something that would knock him out. But that... That was almost gentle.

Tsuna wasn't the only one shocked. The entire class found their jaws resting on the floor. Hibari was never soft. It was an unspoken rule that 'Hibari' and 'soft' never went in the same sentence together! And yet, here Hibari was, right before their eyes, going soft on someone.

"What could this mean?" "It's a sign of the apocalypse, we're all going to die!"

Only one little girl kept quiet. Giggling as she listened to the whispers flying about her peers. Oh, if only they knew, Kyoko smiled. If only.

* * *

**A/N: **The amount of reviews I received for one chapter, in such a short period of time, has to be a personal record. And for that, you guys have my thanks. If you reviewed to me and didn't receive a reply. Please do alert me to do that. I'm trying to get the hung of replying to my reviewers. And, well, test season is here. And it's jsut my luck that test season always coicides with con season. I'm always up to my ears with work around this time. So bear with me if I don't update soon.

Also~ Is anyone going to Fanime? I'll be there but I'll be in Hetalia cosplay... Except for that one day when I'm dressed as Chrome.


	3. Clouds

When the teacher finally arrived, the class was in a near state of panic. After Hibari's mysterious departure, the whispers have only grown louder and the rumors, wilder. Fueled by Hibari's strange actions (A light tap+Hibari= DOES NOT COMPUTE), the students managed to work themselves into a tizzy. Some shouting about alien conspiracies or murmuring of demonic possessions.

It was certainly a great show of skill that the teacher managed to calm everyone down and instill order. Class was now in session. But...

Tsuna looked around.

No sign of Hibari.

"Don't worry, he's always like this."

Tsuna turned, meeting face to face with Sasagawa Kyoko for the very first time. He blushed a bright red.

"Ah-Ah, who?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Hibari-san. That's who you're looking for right?" Kyoko smiled.

Tsuna, if possible, only got redder. Managing to only nod, for fear of opening his mouth and inserting his foot.

Kyoko giggled. "He's just like that. He comes and goes as he pleases."

Tsuna furrowed his brow. "D-Does anyone know where Hibari-san goes?"

"No." Kyoko shook her head apologetically. "It's like he disappears."

"Th-Then doesn't Hibari-san get into trouble?"

"Well, yes. But... I don't think he really cares."

"So-So then, d-doesn't anyone get worried? About Hibari-san?"

Kyoko blinked before gently smiling. "I'm afraid not. He's 'disappeared' so many times already, that well... we just got used to it. You know? And besides, he always returns around lunch time."

"B-But still! What if Hibari-san got-got hurt! Or-Or-!" Tsuna spazzed, flinging his arms about.

Kyoko giggled once more. "You're cute."

At this, Tsuna flushed crimson, all the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"It's just... It's Hibari-san." Kyoko continued wistfully. "It's hard to worry about him when he's so... _cool_ like that."

Tsuna sighed, understanding the girl perfectly. And yet...

"Kyoko!" Hana, Kyoko's best friend, called. "Class is starting! C'mon! Let's take our seat."

"Coming!" Kyoko replied, turning to Tsuna one final time. "Well, it's been nice meeting you. Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?"

"Y-Y-Yes!"

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko! It's a pleasure to meet you." Kyoko bowed politely.

Tsuna returned the gesture, bowing himself. "The pleasure was mine."

"Kyoko!"

"I'm coming!" Kyoko moved to walk away, but paused in mid-stride. She looked at Tsuna over her shoulder, gracing him with her ever present smiles. "He'll come back by lunch! I can feel it!"

And with that, she left. A blinking, slightly dazed, but otherwise happy and relieved, Tsuna in her wake.

With everyone properly seated, the teacher began class. He droned on and on about one thing or another. Tsuna couldn't really focus. His eyes kept drifting to the empty seat beside him. Something just didn't feel right. Despite his menacing and obtrusive presence, it's really easy to miss Hibari. He makes such a... memorable impression that it was kind of hard (to put it lightly) to forget about him. To forget his absence. To forget the empty chair.

Half Tsuna feared that Hibari would just pop out of nowhere and scare the poo out him. While the other half... The other half he couldn't place a finger on. Worry mixed with loneliness he supposed. The table just seemed so big, and wide. It felt like a great barrier seperating him from the rest of class. Everyone just seemed so far away.

It didn't feel like this yesterday.

When Hibari was beside him...

_Hmmm. Perhaps going back to Daycare wasn't such a good idea...?_

After what seemed like eternity, the teacher saw fit to stop and take a break. Lunch time was here, and true to Kyoko's prediction. In comes Hibari, sauntering in like nobody's business. Eyes glaring at anyone who dared to meet his eyes. Including the teacher peering angrily at him.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief.

"And where, exactly were you, Hibari-san?" The teacher inquired, tapping his foot. His hands resting on his hips.

"Out." Hibari stated bluntly.

"Out? And who exactly gave you the permission to go out?"

"Me."

"Well, young man, I don't know who told you but I'm going to set you straight right now. You are not allowed to leave class. And you are certainly not allowed to give yourself permission. Only I can do that."

"But, _sir_." Hibari stressed the 'sir', hissing the word between his teeth. "How could you give me permission if you were not there?"

"Then you wait until I come back! As it stands, this is the final straw. I have let you go far too many times already. You have broken your last rule, Hibari! I am calling your parents at once!"

The students, at this point, have all crowded around the two. Who could eat when Hibari was getting the scolding of his life? Some, his enemies, were taking pleasure from such a spectacle. Finally! Hibari was getting what he deserved. While others, the smarter ones, watched on curiously, wondering how this would end. Because this was it. If the teacher failed to assert his position, then Hibari would prove, once and for all, who really was the voice of authority.

Hibari rolled his eyes, crossing arms. "_Sir_, if you would just take a moment to read the school rules, you would know that I have broken no rules. It clearly states in page 26, Chapter 4, Section 8, Paragraph 5 under the Rules of Punctuality, that if a teacher failed to arrive fifteen minutes after class officially starts then the students are free to leave. You, _sir_, arrived far later than fifteen minutes after class. I was fully within school rules when I left."

The teacher's jaw fell.

The students looked at each other. Yep. Hibari was top dog. Notice his enemies running in fright? As they should.

"B-B-But! But! Surely it is within school rules to not leave the school premises! At least not without parental consent!" The teacher fumbled, desperately trying to pin Hibari down.

But Hibari would not be tamed so easily. "I assure you, I did not leave the schook grounds."

"H-How can I be sure?"

"I do not lie."

The piercing stare that accompanied those four words finally convinced the teacher to back down. The man hanging his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. Fine. Go... Go get your lunch, Hibari-san."

Hibari huffed, looking for all the world as if he was annoyed by a mere pest. Not scolded at by a teacher 20 years his senior.

Tsuna frowned.

"Al-Alright, class! Go-Go back to your lunches. I-I need to have a moment." The teacher wet his lips, collapsing at his desk.

Kyoko sent Tsuna a knowing look. Hibari couldn't care less about getting into trouble because he just _couldn't_ get into trouble.

But it wasn't as if the class was just going to up and declare mutiny. No. They were children. But that doesn't mean they were mindless sheep. They were fully aware that only Hibari could do such a thing. Because. Well. It was Hibari.

Nonetheless, Tsuna approached the boy. The class recommencing their abandoned conversations, leaving Tsuna and Hibari properly alone.

"Th-That was mean."

Hibari huffed. "Once again, I ask. Who said you could hang out with me? Go find someone else to eat your lunch with."

"Mommy made her onigiri again."

"... Alright. But don't make this a habit."

"What's a habit?"

"Things you always do."

"O-Oh."

The two ate in silence.

Tsuna was still a little mad at Hibari for being so... so cruel towards the teacher. But what could he do about it? Hibari-san was just too scary to confront. So, he bit and he chewed. Lost in thought.

Hibari, for his part, concentrated solely on his onigiri. It really was delicious. And almost, _almost_, made up for having Tsuna sit next to him. But then again, Hibari found Tsuna interesting. In the way boys with magnifying glasses saw ants interesting. The boy was easy to tease. So easy to manipulate. Hibari could have some fun with that. Or so he kept telling himself.

When the teacher got his composure together, he ended lunch time and set up little easels with cans of paint. There weren't enough for all, so some would have to group together.

"All right, everyone! Put away your lunches and put on your aprons. Today, we're going to be fingerpainting!" He announced with obviously forced enthusiasm. "When you're done, I want you to form groups, alright? Form groups and find a free easel. Then, just start painting away!"

Naturally, Tsuna gravitated towards to Hibari, much to the older's boy displeasure. Displeasure he made perfectly clear with his sharp glare and accompanying hiss.

"Go away. Go find some 'friends' or whatever. I don't want you here."

Tsuna recoiled as if slapped. Managing to keep his tears at bay, knowing Hibari would only glare at him more. He nodded glumly before searching the class for another group. It felt like yesterday, with every easel already surrounded. Kyoko's especially, much to Tsuna's dismay.

But he couldn't fall back on Hibari like the first day, with Hibari glaring at him so. And the teacher, poor teacher... It just didn't seem right to ask the teacher for help when he was so...

Tsuna was on his own.

He spotted a small group, a boy and a girl, painting nearby. He approached them with caution, his knees knocking and fidgeting every half-second. He had never done this before. Ask to join in. He had watched the children at the playground, sure. Watch being the key word. And no matter what Nana had tried, Tsuna had stubbornly refused to approach his peers. It was just too scary. Safe to say, he was regretting not seizing the oppurtunity. Maybe if he did, asked with his mother's support, he wouldn't be as scared now.

Or maybe he would be. Knowing him, probably would be.

In either case, there was no helping the situation _now_.

"U-U-Um..." Tsuna swallowed, feeling dizzy. "W-W-Would it be alright to j-j-join you?"

The girl and the boy looked at each other, then back at Tsuna. They seemed to appraise him, dissecting him with their eyes. Tsuna felt his dizziness increase, by about tenfold.

"Okay. You can join us." The boy eventually stated, much to the undying relief of Tsuna.

Relief that met its end soon enough, as Tsuna, plagued with a case of vertigo, approached the two. Inevitably falling, knocking down several cans of paint. One particular color splattering all over the picture currently in the works. The duo's hard work disappearing under a stream of light blue.

Tsuna gaped, horrified. Already feeling the heated stares boring into the back of his head.

"Tsu-Tsu-chan is-Tsu-chan is so-so sowwy!" Tsuna cried, shakily standing up.

"Sorry isn't good enough." The girl whispered ominously.

The boy ripped the ruined picture from the easel, proceeding to throw it at Tsuna. The picture hitting his apron with a smack as the painted side stuck to the cloth.

"Go away." The boy snapped. "You're no help at all. No good."

Tsuna lowered his head, clutching the paper against him as he shuffled to his seat. Plopping down in his chair before peeling it off. The paint having smeared all over the place, completely covering the whole paper. There was no way to salvage the picture now. The boy was right. He was no good. No-good Tsuna.

_Daycare really wasn't so great after all._

"It looks like the sky."

Tsuna looked up, jumping to see Hibari carefully studying the ruined picture. His own artwork finished and sitting pretty on his easel. It depicted a cute, yellow chick. Tsuna would've thought odd for Hibari to paint such a thing is he wasn't leaning in so close.

"The-The-The sky?" Tsuna stuttered.

Hibari gazed flatly at him. "Are you deaf?"

Tsuna shook his head furiously.

Hibari's eyes narrowed, bringing his focus back to the picture. "It's missing something. I don't like it."

"S-Sorry." Tsuna mumbled. Never mind the fact that it wasn't really a picture, just an accident. Never mind that he didn't mean to make it. Never mind it all. Something about Hibari just made you want to apologize no matter what the circumstances.

Hibari huffed, moving back to his easel. And just as Tsuna thought Hibari had had enough of him. Hibari comes back holding a can of white paint.

Then, with a precision and grace that would've impressed the finest artists, Hibari painted a cloud. One lone cloud drifting aimlessly, elegantly about the sky.

Tsuna blinked.

Hibari nodded to himself. "Better."

Tsuna studied the picture before taking the can of paint himself. His strokes not as fine or as delicate as Hibari's as he made a second cloud.

Hibari scowled, affronted by Tsuna's need to improve his work. "What was that for?"

"Well... It-It just seemed sad to have only one cloud." Tsuna offered weakly, cringing.

Hibari's scowl only intensified. But to Tsuna's surprise, instead of saying commenting on how 'stupid' or 'pathetic' Tsuna was. Hibari merely crossed his arms.

"The cloud can't be sad if the sky is already there with him."

* * *

Fun Fact: In our school (district), there really is a rule that if the teacher doesn't show up after fifteen minutes, the class can just leave. Seriously. Although, nobody actually does that, even though we're allowed to.

**A/N: **Testing is over! Until the end of May. Then it starts back up again. So this chapter was basically to celebrate that fact. And that school ends in two weeks! Yay! Free at last! Free at last! Great Gold Almighty, we are free at last! So. Yeah. Last chapter was iffy to me. I didn't like it to be honest. So this was a filler chapter in order to clear up any confusion about last chapter. Next chapter, we get moving once again. And the plot will finally start speeding on. I hope.

I send you lots of love and kisses! Ciao~

**P.S.** For those curious, Hibari's answer, at the end of the story, is also the response for my other 1827 short story.


	4. Meet the InLaws

After the morning's earlier excitement, the day passed with little fanfare. And before Tsuna knew it, Daycare had come to an end.

"Tsu-chan! Time to go home!" Nana called out, hearing the telltale pitter-patter of little feet. A brown blur launching himself into Nana's arms, burying into her warm bosom.

"Mama!"

Iemitsu pouted. "Oh... No hugs for Papa?"

Tsuna, while he absolutely adored his father, was less open to hugging the man. Iemitsu was, well, Iemitsu. He was rough and tough, loud and messy, and scared Tsuna a great deal.

But to Iemitsu's surprise, Tsuna hugged him as well. Wrapping those thin arms around his leg, a chubby cheek resting on his knee.

"Thank you." Tsuna mumbled shyly.

Iemitsu blinked, realization dawning. "I take it your friend liked the book?"

"Ummm... sorta...." Tsuna trailed off, spotting Hibari out the corner of his eye. Releasing Papa, he waved meekly. "S-S-See you tomorrow, Hibari-san?"

Hibari only huffed and shied further away. Tsuna pouted.

Nana peered into the classroom. "Tsu-chan, is that your friend waaaaay in the back? In that corner over there?"

Tsuna hesitantly nodded. "Ah-Ah, yes..."

"Why don't you bring him over?" Iemitsu suggested. "I wanna meet this guy!"

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea, Papa!" Nana praised, inching Tsuna forward. "Go on, Tsu-chan! I want to meet your first friend."

"Eh? B-B-But! But!" Tsuna protested weakly.

But Nana was to have none of that, and at her insistent urgings, Tsuna found himself facing Hibari once more.

"Haven't I dealt with you enough today, herbivore?" Hibari sneered.

"Her-Her-Her-erb-ivore?" Tsuna furrowed his brow, stumbling over the foreign word.

"Hurry up and spit it out. Or I'll bite you to death for real."

"Hiiiii! Ah, um-um, Mama wants to meet you..."

"I'd rather not." Hibari crossed his arms.

"Tsu-I-I know. I-I saw. B-B-But, Mama really-really wants to meet you. So-So... um... Please?" Tsuna whimpered.

Hibari scowled, looking up and catching Nana's eye. Nana smiled and waved at him. Hibari's scowl only deepened as he returned his gaze to the quivering Tsuna, the little boy just waiting for his rejection.

"Fine."

Tsuna blinked, the information taking a while to process. Did Hibari just-"What?"

But Hibari was already heading for Nana, and Tsuna was left stumbling in his wake.

Nana smiled down at Hibari, kneeling down to his eye level. "Hello. I'm Tsu-chan's mommy."

Hibari bowed politely, his back straight and stiff. " My name is Hibari Kyouya. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sawada-san."

"What a polite child." Nana giggled. "You can call me Mama too if you'd like."

Hibari flinched at this. It was the first time Tsuna ever saw Hibari display any sign of weakness. Tsuna decided he didn't like it.

"I already have a mother, thank you, Sawada-san." Hibari answered, a slight edge to his tone.

"Awww..." Nana pouted. And if Tsuna's resemblance to Nana wasn't obvious before, it certainly was now. "But 'Sawada-san' makes me feel old. What about 'Nana-san'?"

Hibari conceded, nodding slowly. "Alright, Nana-san then."

Iemitsu, at this point, had finished studying this 'Hibari Kyouya'. His trained eyes picking out every single detail since his precious son approached the boy. And there was no mistaking it. The boy had power. A lot of it.

His Tsuna sure knew how to pick them.

Iemitsu grinned, slapping Hibari on the back. "Yo! Kiddo! I'm Tsuna's Dad! Call me whatever you like."

Hibari glared at him, and for one breathless moment, Tsuna was afraid Hibari would chew out his Papa like he chewed out the teacher. But Hibari spoke not a word, merely glaring.

"Ah, Hibari-kun." Nana chirped. "I just had the most wonderful idea!"

Hibari and Tsuna both started at Nana's familiarity.

"M-M-Mama! Do-Don't call Hibari-san that! It's too-It's too-!" Tsuna spazzed, flushing a bright red.

Nana giggled. "Mou, Tsu-chan. You have to relax more. He's your friend, after all."

Hibari shot a curious glance at Tsuna, one skeptic brow rising.

"Hiiii!" Tsuna screeched, taking refuge behind his Mama.

Great. Hibari was probably going to bite him to death. Assuming Hibari was his friend, what had he been thinking? It was such a stupid idea, Hibari was bound to get mad. He'd gotten mad over lesser things, much less this? Hibari, a friend-Ha! As if Hibari had any friends.

For some odd reason, Tsuna's chest tightened painfully at the thought. Something about Hibari being all by himself, all alone, just... just didn't sit well with him...

But Hibari only smirked that smug smirk of his, like a cat who caught the canary. "It's alright, Mama. The Her-I mean, Sawada Tsunayoshi is just shy."

And for the second time that day, Tsuna's brain shut down, unable to cope with the new information. "E-E-Eh?"

"You too, Hibari-kun. You're too formal!" Nana huffed.

"I'm sorry." Hibari stated with no hint of remorse.

Iemitsu laughed. "So, then sweetheart. What was your big idea?"

"Oh, right!" Nana tapped her chin. "Well, I was wondering if Hibari-kun would like to join us for dinner? We're having nabemono tonight. The perfect meal to share!"

Tsuna, at this point, was already frothing at the mouth. Not that he didn't like the idea of Hibari spending dinner with his family. It was just, well, _Hibari spending dinner with his family_! It was enough to permanently overload his poor mind and send him into a coma!

"Oooh! With beef and not just pork?" Iemitsu pressed excitedly, beaming like a child.

"Yup, yup! It cost a bit more than I usually spend. But if Hibari-kun was to join us, I'm sure the money was worth spending."

Hibari blinked before he chuckled, actually chuckled. Crafty woman, this Nana... buying meat of all things. She probably had it all planned out when she went to the market, just to render him incapable of refusing. Oh... The Sawada family just got more and more interesting.

"I would be honored to join you this evening, Nana-san." Hibari announced levelly. "As long as I am not intruding."

At this, Iemitsu clapped a hand on Hibari's shoulder. "My boy! Intruding? Why! You're practically family now!"

Hibari shot another murderous glare at Iemitsu, coolly shrugging off the offending hand. While the mother was intriguing, and Tsuna was tolerable (barely), Hibari was soon coming to dislike the father. Very much so.

"Ah, but Hibari-kun! Shouldn't we ask for your parents' permission before we bring you anywhere?" Nana questioned.

And perhaps it was just Tsuna, but there was definitely a slight change in Hibari as he addressed the question. His usual stoic and impassive mein seemed to deflate, his shoulder falling beneath the weight of an invisible burden.

"It's fine, Nana-san. They don't care."

"O-Oh? Well, if you're sure?" Nana frowned, her voice filled with motherly concern.

"I'm sure."

And that was the end of that.

With nothing left to discuss, the entire Sawada family and Hibari bundled into the car. Iemitsu and Nana sitting up front, Tsuna and Hibari sitting side-by-side in the back. Iemitsu drived slowly this time, much to Tsuna's relief. At the very least he didn't get embarassed during the car ride home, now if only he could say the same thing once he _gets_ home. Tsuna could only imagine the horrors his mother could whip out, naked baby pictures maybe. And while it is never pleasant to be humiliated by your parents, being humiliated by your parents in front of the scariest kid in Daycare was a whole other level. (Think of all the blackmail material!)

Of course, as Tsuna's luck would have it, the car ride ended sooner than Tsuna had hoped. The tires screeching to a halt, stopping before the Sawada's modest home.

Tsuna braced himself.

"Hey, you know..." Hibari piped up, unbuckling his seatbelt. "If you live so close to the Daycare center, why don't you just walk?"

"Ah well..." Iemitsu blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "This car is actually a rental. See, me and Nana-"

Hibari twitched at the incorrect grammar, but thankfully, his lips remained sealed. Twisted into a horrendous frown, yes, but shut nonetheless.

"-went on this trip, right? Just after we dropped Tsuna off yesterday. We had to spend a little alone time you see? And with Tsuna gone, we had the perfect oppurtunity to-!"

"PAPA!" Tsuna screeched, blushing. He did not want to know all the icky things his parents did while he was gone. No, thank you.

"-and, well. I just forgot to return the car." Iemitsu finished, completely apathetic to his son's embarassment. "But you know, you're absolutely right, Hibari-kun!"

Cue Hibari twitching. It was alright when Nana said it. But having Iemitsu be so informal was down-right creepy.

"We should start walking! Then, Tsuna can memorize the way and walk to Daycare all by himself! It'll be great! We'll start tomorrow, won't we son?"

"Ah-ah, y-y-yes..." Tsuna whimpered.

"But Papa! I don't like the idea of Tsu-chan walking all by himself!" Nana fussed, getting out of the car.

"Well, then! Hibari will just have to escort him." Iemitsu slid out as well.

Slamming the car door behind him, tactfully ignoring Tsuna's pained yelp, Hibari stared nonplussed at Iemitsu.

"Oh, but what if Hibari-kun lives too far from here? I don't want to impose..." Nana frowned.

Hibari took one look at Nana's worried expression, and sighed. "I live close by. And it's on the way to the Daycare. I suppose I can drop in every so often."

"Will you? Oh, Hibari-kun! Thank you!" And with that, she swept Hibari into a great big hug.

"Hi-Hibari-saaaan, mou!" Tsuna sniffled, swinging the car door open. "Don't just close the-!"

Tsuna's eyes widened, taking in the sight of Hibari being crushed into his mother's embrace. And was that-No-No-It couldn't be! But it is! Hibari-san was-Hibari-san was-BLUSHING?

That was the last straw. His brain finally had enough. Eyes rolling back, Tsuna fell into a dead faint.

When Tsuna finally awoke, he found himself lying on the couch. Hibari was sitting in the next chair over, remote control in hand and idly flipping through the channels. And-Oh god! He had left Hibari _alone_ with his parents! Unsupervised! Who knows what kind of dirty secrets his careless Mama told him?

"Ah, so you're finally awake." Hibari cut through Tsuna's panicking, eyes still focused on the TV.

"Hiiii!" Tsuna screeched, diving deeper into the covers. He didn't know who decided to place a blanket over him, Mama maybe, but he was so grateful.

"Your parents are... interesting." Hibari continued, his gaze not leaving the screen. But a trace of a smirk could be found twitching at the corner of his lips.

"Tsu-I-I-I don't-I don't want to kn-know." Tsuna whimpered, his voice muffled.

"Mmhmm. Nana-san is making dinner, by the way. She's in the kitchen."

Tsuna hesistantly peeked out from his sanctuary. "And... Papa?"

"He had to take a call. He went upstairs."

"Oh. Okay."

And for a moment, there was glorious silence. Only the over-priced sound effects filled the air. Tsuna slowly released the breath he was holding. Maybe-Maybe his parents weren't such big blabbermouths after all...

"Hey, herbivore. I didn't know you still wet the bed."

Spoke too soon.

"Hiii!"

"Or that you still slept with a teddy bear."

"Did-Did Mama tell you?"

"Papa too."

Tsuna was going to have a good, long talk with his parents. Oh yes, he was going to have a _good_, _long_ talk.

Hibari's smirk now decorated the whole of his expression, no doubt taking pleasure in Tsuna's humiliation. Well, at least someone was happy.

"Dinner's ready~!" Nana sang, entering the living room, her gaze immediately falling upon her son. "Ara, Tsu-chan! You're up! Oh silly boy, you had me worried! We thought you were sick!"

"Mama!" Tsuna cried, jumping off the couch and rushing towards her. "W-W-Why did you tell about Piña-kun?"

"Piña-kun?" Hibari inquired, leaving his seat.

"Oh, it's the name of his teddy bear." Nana sighed.

"Mama!" Tsuna whined, tugging at her apron strings.

"Well, Tsu-chan! If you didn't want to share Piña-kun, then don't just leave him lying around! Hibari-kun found your bear on the living room floor!"

Tsuna palmed his face. Who knew doing chores would actually come in handy? The irony would kill him, if it hasn't already. Pouting, Tsuna hung his head low. Next time, he was definitely going to clean after himself. For sure!

"Now, Tsu-chan! Why don't you run along and bring your father down? Can you do that for me?" Nana inquired, patting her sweet son's head.

Tsuna nodded. "Yes, Mama."

"And Hibari-kun, would you mind helping me set the table?" Nana continued, turning to their guest.

Hibari tilted his head forward. "Not at all, Nana-san."

"Then!" Clapping her hands, Nana pumped her fist. "Let's get to it, boys!"

Tsuna cheered along before rushing up the stairs. Making sure not to trip over the steps as he ambled his way up. Soon, he could hear the great boom of his father's voice. Tsuna smiled, following the sound with a skip in his step. Inevitably finding himself standing just outside his parents' bedroom, the polished-oak door looming closed above him. Tsuna was about to knock when he noticed the slight pitch coloring his Papa's tone. Curiousity overcame his senses and Tsuna pressed his ear against the door.

_"What? Who-? Xanxus... alright? I'm... What? But-! Well, alright."_

The wood panelling was thick so Tsuna could only hear but a few snippets of the conversation. Not that it really mattered since Papa was speaking in that funny language again. Though there was one thing Tsuna recognized, and it was the definite concern in his Papa's voice. Something bad was happening, Tsuna could feel it.

"Oi, herbivore! What are you doing standing around for?"

Tsuna jumped about a foot in he air, snapping his head around so fast he felt his neck twinge in protest.

"H-H-Hibari-san!"

"What's taking you so long? Pathetic herbivore, did you get lost or something?" Hibari glared at Tsuna, clearly not impressed. "She sent you up here to get your Dad, how much easier could it get? But you weren't even capable of doing just that. Honestly, can you do anything right?"

"S-S-Sorry..." Tsuna sniffled, his entire form sagging.

Hibari merely rolled his eyes and raised his fist to knock.

Tsuna's eyes widened, his arms lunging forward. "Oh, wait! Hibari-san!"

The door flew open. Before Hibari could even knock, the door swung wide-open, revealing the ever-smiling visage of Iemitsu.

"Boys!" He all but shouted, scooping Tsuna into his arms. He made a grab for Hibari as well, but a well-placed glare quickly dashed his idea. Shrugging, Iemitsu adjusted his hold on Tsuna so his son could sit more comfortably in his embrace, the poor boy wailing and kicking from his sudden actions. "Do I smell dinner?"

"Ah-Ah, um, yes!" Tsuna squirmed. "Mama said to come down now."

"Hoo!" Iemitsu whistled. "She didn't have to do a darn thing like that, I was hungry anyways and-Mmmm! I smell beef!"

Hibari snorted, turning up his nose as he coolly headed back downstairs.

Iemitsu grunted, watching Hibari leave. "You sure know how to pick 'em son."

"Eh?"

Iemitsu only laughed, ruffling Tsuna's hair, as father and son journeyed down the stairs. Entering the kitchen, a neatly arranged table greeted them, no doubt the work of Hibari's. Said boy already seated, a cup of steaming hot tea placed before him. Setting Tsuna down in one chair, opposite Hibari, Iemitsu hugged Nana from behind and proceeded to swing her around. Nana breathlessly laughed, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

"Mou! Papa! Be careful!" She cried as Iemitsu rained kisses on her.

"I can't help it! Whenever I see you, I just feel so happy!" Iemitsu replied.

"Oh, Papa..."

"Hiiiii! Mama! Papa! Gross!" Tsuna screeched, his face turning a ripe-tomato red.

Hibari chuckled into his tea, serving only to fuel Tsuna's embarassment as he loudly protested his parents' public display of affection.

"I told you they were interesting, didn't I?" Hibari smirked.

Tsuna could only squeeze his eyes shut, clap his hands over his ears, and pray that everyone would just stop. Just. Stop. This had got to be the worst nights of his life.

After what seemed like an eternity, his parents finally calmed down and took their places at the table. Iemitsu sat the head, with Nana at his right-hand side. Splitting his chopsticks, Iemitsu eagerly lifted the the cover of the nabemono. The tantalizing scent of the stewed beef and boiled vegetables drifted into the air as the entire family and Hibari took a collective breath.

"Itadakimasu!" They chorused before pouncing on the ceramic pot.

Tsuna tried desperately to get his hands on the beef, but whenever he reached for one, someone bigger, quicker (namely Hibari) would snatch it. He sniffled, tears of frustration welling up.

"Ara, Tsu-chan!" Nana exclaimed, noticing her son's predicament. "Didn't you get any beef?"

Tsuna shook his head pitifully.

"Ah, then have some of mine. Hibari-kun, be a dear, and pass my plate to Tsu-chan."

Hibari nodded and grabbed hold of the plate. Turning to Tsuna, he flashed that smug smirk of his. "Herbivore."

Tsuna pouted, but took the proffered plate nonetheless.

"Tsu-chan, what do you say?" Nana prodded.

"Thank you..." Tsuna whispered, resentment obvious in his tone.

"Herbivore, huh?" Iemitsu piped up, staring Hibari squarely in the eye.

Hibari stared unflinchingly back. "Yes, because he reminds me of a bunny."

Iemitsu laughed. "Cause he's so cute right?"

Hibari chose not to answer this.

"So, Hibari-kun. How old are you?" Nana inquired, cradling her chin in her hands.

"I turn seven in two months." Hibari answered politely.

"Really? That means you'll be leaving the Daycare soon huh?"

Hibari shrugged, taking another bite of rice.

That weird feeling in Tsuna's chest came back, as if something was squeezing his heart.

"Oh, and before I forget." Iemitsu broke in once more. "A co-worker of mine is coming over to visit soon."

"Really? That's wonderful, Papa! When is he coming?" Nana praised, clapping her hands.

"A few weeks from now."

"I should prepare something special! Maybe crab again?"

"Everything you cook is special, sweetheart." Iemitsu complimented before shifting his attention to his son. "Hey, Tsuna! Did you make any new friends today?"

Tsuna grimaced, remembering the finger-painting incident. But then again, there was...

"Yeah." He nodded. "Her name is Sasagawa Kyoko. She's really nice and super pretty."

"Atta boy!" Iemitsu yelled, ruffling his son's hair. "Already a lady killer, at this age! You _do_ take after your Papa!"

As Tsuna blushed, objecting against his father's claims, nobody noticed the slight hardening of Hibari's gaze, his grip tightening around his tea cup.

"Mou, Papa!" Nana playfully whacked Iemitsu. "Tsu-chan is still a baby!"

"Th-That's right! Tsu-ch-I-I'm still too young." Tsuna echoed.

His parents stilled, their rapt gazes turning to their son with almost robotic synchronization. An awkward pause falling upon the table, with Hibari the only one unaffected and calmly continuing his meal.

"Tsuna, did you just say... I?" Iemitsu was the first to speak.

"Y-Y-Yes...?" Tsuna answered, pulling back, wondering if he said anything wrong.

And as sudden as it came, his parents unfroze , breaking into excited chatter.

"Aww, my little boy is growing up!" Nana sighed. "I suppose I can't call you Tsu-chan anymore, speaking all grown-up like that!"

"I'm so proud of you, son!" Iemitsu added.

Tsuna sent Hibari a confused look. All this over him saying 'I'? Hibari only shot him a knowing stare.

"It seemed like it was yesterday that you were crawling across the living room floor..."

"Oh, Nana. Don't worry. We can make another one."

Sensing that dreaded lovey-dovey aura, Tsuna quickly interrupted. "Mama! Papa!"

But his parents only laughed, lost in their own world.

It was in this fashion that dinner came to pass. Iemitsu inquiring about Tsuna's day, Nana squealing randomly every now and again, Tsuna slowly melting beneath his crimson blush, and Hibari amusedly watching them all. Before Tsuna was even aware of it, dinner was nearly over. He was soon employed by his mother to help clear the table and wash the dishes. Hibari had offered to pitch in as well, but...

"Now don't be silly, Hibari-kun! You're our guest and you've helped enough for the day." Nana announced.

Hibari was going to press the issue but Nana was not to be swayed. Graciously yielding, he moved to the living room. Unfortunately, the arm chair was already occupied by Iemitsu, and after being in the 'crowd' that was the Sawada family, Hibari longed for solitude. The fresh midnight air was calling to him and so, quietly slipping out, Hibari found himself on the front porch.

And for a few blissful minutes he was alone. Left to his thoughts, he mulled over the day's events, and what a day it had been. But to his unending surprise, he could not find it in himself to hate it. Despite Tsuna practically attached his hip, and now this, willingly hanging out with a family, a crowd, Hibari just couln't hate it. In fact, he might've actually enjoyed it. A little. Just a little bit.

Hearing the sliding door open behind him, Hibari need not turn to know that it was Iemitsu standing at the doorway. The man had a presence, that while appearing foolish, he also had this air of power. Hibari was not stupid, he knew an act when he saw one. And what Iemitsu was doing in front of his wife and kid, was just that. An act. There was definition in those muscles, and lightness about his controlled gait. Hibari also knew a fighter when he saw one.

But that didn't stop him from calling the man a...

"Fool."

"Now, don't be like that!" Iemitsu cheerfully smiled, taking a seat beside Hibari.

"You said I could call you anything."

"Awww, but that hurts." Iemitsu whimpered, dramatically clutching his chest. "And I went and got you a present too! Oh, woe is me."

"Whatever makes you think that I want something from you?" Hibari retorted.

"The looks you send my son tell me otherwise." Iemitsu coolly replied.

Hibari shot the man the deadliest glare he could muster.

Iemitsu paid him no mind, blowing the dust off the box he laid on his lap. "This used to belong... to an old friend of mines. He's dead now. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I gave these away."

Hibari stared at the box, his curiousity piqued.

Iemitsu caught Hibari's stare and smirked, pushing the box into Hibari's hands. "Don't worry. I've taken good care of them and even gotten them fixed up. They're as good as new."

Hibari cautiously accepted the item, peering suspiciously at Iemitsu before lifting the lid. He looked down. "What is it?"

"Tonfas."

Hibari blinked, taking the gleaming weapons from their velvet bed. He breathed. "Wow."

"Mind you, they're a little big. But I'm sure you'll grow into them in no time." Iemitsu declared.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Hibari furrowed his brow.

"I want you to take care of my no-good son."

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "You're a fool of an old man. As if I'd listen to anything you'd say."

Iemitsu laughs, patting Hibari on the head. "You're a cute kid."

Hibari glares at him, slapping Iemitsu's hand away.

Iemitsu only smiles and looks up to the stars. "I have faith in you, Hibari Kyouya."

Hibari stares at Iemitsu in surprise.

Standing up, Iemitsu dusts off his pants and walks away. "You'll do the right thing."

Hibari huffs, turning away. "Fool."

Iemitsu flashes him his usual, exuberant grin. "Well, it's going to rain soon. If you don't come in now, you'll get soaked. Who'll be the fool then?"

Hibari blinked before hastily following Iemitsu inside. At the very least Iemitsu had the courtesy not to laugh.

* * *

-o-

-o-

Fun fact: As a child, I did have an imaginary friend called Piñak. I just added the -un and made Piña-kun. Cookies to those who knows what Piña means.

**A/N:** I was _this_ close to naming this chapter, Meet the Fockers. I really was. But then I decided, naaaaah. So anyways, Finals are tomorrow. I'm freaking out. But I belted out this chapter anways. (Muse: It's been sitting in your notebook for days! You just decided to type it up/shot) Ahem, anyways... There was actually going to be a lot more foreshadowing in this chapter, but then I realized, the length. I mean I approaching 6000 words. So I decided to cut it down significantly. Ehehehehe... On the plus side, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it too~


	5. Resolve

"Ah, Hibari-kun! There you are!" Nana cried as Hibari emerged from the porch. "I was so worried you had gone home all by yourself. And it's already so late!"

"I'm sorry, Nana-san." Hibari replied, automatically. The rules of common courtesy drilled so deeply into Hibari's head that as his mind tried to wrap around the idea that someone could be so sincerely concerned for his welfare, he had already belted out an apology.

"Oh, don't be silly, Hibari-kun! This is for the best! If you had gone on home, without so much as an escort, and-look! It's so dark, why the street lamps are barely on! If I had let you return home alone in such conditions, I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Nana rambled on, approaching Hibari and kneeling to his eye level. "So truly all's well that ends well! And with the hour being what it is, it'd be best if you stayed the night. How does that sound, Hibari-kun?"

Hibari quietly sighed. This woman was so very passive-aggressive. He idly wondered if this was still a part of her grand scheme. He wouldn't be surprised.

"I would be honored to spend the night here." Hibari answered, as cool and polite as ever, even going so far as to bow slightly.

Nana squealed, once again taking the boy into her arms. "Oh, you are just so cute! And so well-mannered! I approve! Oh, I definitely approve~!"

And so Hibari was hugged not once-but twice-that day. Needless to say, he was a little overwhelmed-just a little-and felt his cheeks burning from embarrassment. Or, more possibly, from the lack of air.

"Ah-ah! Sweetheart, sweetheart!" Iemitsu chuckled nervously, gently prying his wife off the poor child. "Let's-uh ease up now, shall we? The boy can't breathe."

"Oh! Sorry, Hibari-kun. I forgot myself for a moment." Nana sheepishly smiled, releasing Hibari from her death grip.

Hibari could only wave her off, more preoccupied with swallowing sweet, sweet oxygen.

Nana giggled softly. "Well, in any case! I'm glad you're staying the night. But, Hibari-kun, I think it's time we gave your parents a call."

Hibari's eyes widened. "No!"

The yell was more vehement that Hibari had intended and took everyone, including him, by surprise.

"No?" Iemitsu raised one brow.

"I-that is-!" Clearing his throat, Hibari gathered his bearings. "What I meant was, I don't find it necessary to inform my parents. Calling them would simply be a waste of time."

"Oh? Is that so?" Nana's smile grew more strained, her no-nonsense tone warning Hibari to watch himself. "Well, speaking from own experience as a mom, I know for a fact that if my child was to spend a night in someone else's care, I would like to be informed of his arrangements."

Hibari was about to protest but was all too soon silenced by Nana's steely glare. Iemitsu remembered that look from his honeymoon. A frightening expression that would not take 'no' for an answer, absolute compliance was the only way to survive. That's right, when it comes to assuring the safety and well-being of those under her care, Sawada Nana was not a woman to be trifled with. Hibari had met his match.

"Now, Hibari-kun. You are going to call home, or would you prefer I do it?"

"N-No, ma'am." Hibari found himself stuttering. "I-I'll do it."

"Good boy." Nana chirped, smiling broadly. All traces of her previous expression gone. "Now the phone is in the hallway, by the front door. Be a dear and be quick about it."

And with a twirl, she very nearly floated out of the room, looking for all the world like the sweet, gentle mother she was.

"Wao." Hibari blinked.

"My wife." Iemitsu announced proudly.

Hibari could only stare at the man in disbelief.

"Now, you better hop to it, boy." Iemitsu laughed, leaning in conspiratorially. "You know? Before she comes back."

Not needing any more encouragement, Hibari was gone. Iemitsu shook his head. What do you know? The boy could be reasoned with!

"Papa!" Tsuna called, peeking into the living room. "Has Hibari-san gone home?"

There was a hopeful lilt to Tsuna's voice. If Hibari-san was gone, then he could relax and finally put all of today behind him.

"Nope! And guess what, Tsu-chan? He's going to be staying the night!"

If Iemitsu listened carefully, he would've heard the sound of Tsuna's hopes shattering into a million tiny pieces.

"Hiiiiii!" Tsuna screeched. "Hi-Hi-Hibari-san is staying?"

"Of course! Your mother insisted." Iemitsu beamed. "Speaking of which, isn't there something you should be doing right now?"

Tsuna furrowed his brow, shaking his head slowly.

"Your mother had the bath drawn for you! Go on! Get your tush upstairs!"

"Ah-Ah! Yessir!"

Rushing out the room, Tsuna passed by Hibari, said boy just finishing his conversation.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine. Pick up won't be needed. Alright, good night, Honda-san." Hibari muttered, placing the phone back in its cradle.

"You call your parents by their last name?" Tsuna found himself asking.

Not turning to look at Tsuna, Hibari coolly replied. "Do you make it a point to regularly eavesdrop on people?"

"Hiiii!" Tsuna reddened.

"Besides, that wasn't my parent." Hibari smirked, finally facing the other boy. "That was my butler."

"Hibari-san has a butler?" Tsuna cried before slapping his hands over his mouth. With that kind of volume, he wouldn't be surprised if he woke up the entire neighborhood.

"Tsu-chan? Are you here?" Nana called, coming down the stairs. "Silly, get upstairs before the water gets cold!"

Tsuna nodded wordlessly, still red-faced as he stumbled up the stairs.

"Herbivore." Hibari snorted.

"And you, Hibari-kun." Nana rounded on the boy, hands firmly on her hips. "Have you phoned your house yet?"

"I have." Hibari answered bluntly.

"Good, good. Now, come with me." Nana turned on her heel, climbing the steps. "We need to find some suitable night clothes for you. I'd suggest borrowing Tsu-chan's pajamas. But I'm afraid they'd be a little too small."

Hibari quietly followed, with anyone else, such peaceful obedience would not have been garnered. But Nana had proven time and time again that she was a formidable woman. And so, Hibari did as she instructed and waited patiently in Tsuna's room.

Tsuna's room was just as Hibari had expected. It was a herbivore's room. Its walls were bare except for a few family photos. Slightly messy, Tsuna's toys littered the floor, including a certain bear. Piña-kun.

The stuffed toy wasn't anything special. It had downy, brown fur and button-black eyes and a soft, felt nose. In short, it was a bear that could be found at any toy store.

So why did it piss him off so much?

Maybe because Tsuna slept with Piña-kun every night? No. Couldn't be. Or perhaps the bear seemed to foretell of horrible things to come? Naaah.

Well, whatever the reason, Hibari could not stand the bear's presence any longer. And without so much as any concern for Tsuna's feelings, Hibari promptly disposed of the toy, throwing poor Piña-kun out the window and into the cold, wet night.

With that done, there was nothing left for Hibari to do. So, he entertained himself by exploring every single corner of the room. He rifled through Tsuna's toy chest, finding nothing of interest. He went through Tsuna's drawers, discovering only socks and underwear and curiously, girly panties. Finally, he opened the coset and blinked. A large array of dresses greeted him, pink ones and blue ones, long ones and short ones, dresses with frills, dresses with lace, and dresses with bows in every place.

It was at this very moment, with Hibari staring unblinkingly at the dresses, that Tsuna walks in.

"Hibari-san! I'm done! The bath's rea-Hiiiiiii!" Tsuna screeched, hurriedly rushing over and slamming his closet shut.

But in his hurry, he had dropped his towel and stood before Hibari in all his natural glory. It was just one thing after another.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Hibari rolled his eyes as Tsuna vainly attempted to cover his private parts.

"What are you freaking out for? It's nothing I don't have. Stupid Herbivore." Hibari crossed his arms, a predatory glint in his eye. "Those dresses, on the other hand..."

And Hibari soon learned that when Tsuna blushed, he blushed all over.

"Boys? What's going on in there?" Nana inquired, her voice carrying from the bathroom. "Tsu-chan? Did you tell Hibari the bath is ready?"

"I'm coming!" Hibari replied, walking over to the doorway. Picking up the towel, he none too gently threw it at Tsuna; the towel hitting the boy's face with a wet smack. "Do us all a favor and cover yourself up, Herbivore."

And with that, Hibari left. A shivering, blushing mess left in his wake.

* * *

Hibari insisted he bathe alone, so Nana was free to set up his sleeping area. Brushing aside her seemingly traumatized son, Nana rolled out an extra futon beside Tsuna's bed. As for sleepwear, unfortunately the best Nana could procure was one of Iemitsu's shirts. It had been a gift years ago and had been a size too small so Iemitsu never got to wear it. It would, of course, still be too large for Hibari. But it was the only thing Nana had in hand. It'll just have to do.

True enough, when Hibari put it on, he was practically drowning in the shirt. The hem came down to his knees with the sleeves hanging loosely on his bony arms. It functioned more as a nightgown than it did a shirt and made Hibari appear smaller than he really was. And Tsuna would've laughed if it hadn't been Hibari.

"Alright, boys! Comfy?" Iemitsu grinned, settling himself down at the edge of Tsuna's bed. "Are you ready for your bedtime story?"

Hibari snorted, crossing his arms. "Bedtime stories are for herbivores."

"Humor me." Iemitsu only smiled wider. "And sit down, will you?"

Hibari huffed, but flopped down on his futon nonetheless.

"What's the story, Papa?" Tsuna inquired, curled up in his Papa's lap.

"Tonight is a special story, and it doesn't come from any old book. It's a story passed down the generations, from my boss to me. It's a story about a lord and a maiden."

"Oooh! Ooh! Tell the story, Papa!" Tsuna eagerly pleaded.

Hibari only turned away, already snuggling into his blankets with his back facing father and son.

"Once upon a time, there was a lord who fell in love with a maiden. But his love was not meant to be for the maiden was of lower rank, she was but a maid in his castle. That did not stop the lord from courting her. And court her he did. The maiden, however, was frightened for she knew the lord's father would not approve of their love. That, and the lord was rather frightening himself.

Then, one day, a threat came upon their land. A powerful rival threatened to take over the kingdom and war loomed in the horizon. The lord knew he had to act in order to defend his home, and so he left for battle. But as he left, the maiden, realizing the danger, pleaded with him. She begged the lord not to go but the lord was adamant. It was then that she confessed her love for him and the lord responded in kind. The lord had been in love with the maiden for many years after all.

But the lord had a duty. He had to protect his kingdom, he had to protect his dearest home where he grew, and lived, and loved. He had to protect the home of the person most precious to him. So, he left. But he promised to return, as soon as the war was over, he would return. And the maiden promised to greet him with the sweetest treats. And believed that someday, someday soon, they would meet again."

Tsuna stared wide-eyed at his Papa. "And? And? What happens next? Did they see each other again?"

Iemitsu only grinned, ruffling his son's hair. "It's getting late, time to go to sleep! We gotta wake up early to go to daycare."

"But-!" Tsuna protested, wanting to hear the end of the story.

Iemitsu would have none of that, and swiftly tucked his son to bed. "Good night, Tsuna."

"Good night, Papa." Tsuna pouted, his eyes drooping shut.

Iemitsu chuckled, doing a quick check over of Hibari before heading for the door. Switching off the lights, he smiled a soft, quiet smile.

"Sweet dreams."

Just as Iemitsu closed the door, Tsuna came to a startling revelation. He groped the area around him, and confirmed his earlier conclusion. Sitting up, he yelled for his Papa but his father had already shut the door. And, as if to make matter worse, thunder boomed, rattling the windows. Tsuna screeched, ducking into the covers.

Piña-kun had gone missing.

How was he going to sleep now?

Peering from beneath the blankets, Tsuna spotted Hibari. That's right! Hibari as strong! He'd scare away any ghosties lurking in the shadows! Except... There was no way... As if to urge Tsuna, lightning bathed the world in white, roaring thunder closer at its heels. Tsuna spared not another second, throwing off his blankets and rushing to Hibari's side.

"Um-um... Hibari-san?" Tsuna murmured, kneeling beside the supposedly sleeping boy.

"Scared, herbivore?" Hibari scoffed, back still turned. It was quite obvious he had not been sleeping at all.

"Tsu-chan doesn't have Piña-kun so-so-!"

"Quit your yapping. Nobody can fall asleep if you keep screeching through the night." Hibari snapped, not even looking at the other boy.

Taking that as a yes, Tsuna gently lifted the covers and snuggled into the futon, careful to be a certain distance away from Hibari.

"And what have a told you about using 'I'?"

"Sorry, Hibari-san." Tsuna murmured, feeling sleep claim him once more, fear no longer clutching him in its ice-cold grasp. There was just something assuring about Hibari's presence... something... warm.

Sensing Tsuna had fallen into slumber, Hibari rolled over, facing the small brunette. Piercing-gray eyes studying that peaceful expression as a hesitant hand brushed away those cinnamon locks. A moment of silence and utter serenity.

"To protect, huh?"

"Good night, Hibari-san."

Hibari stiffened. He had thought Tsuna was already asleep! Feeling his cheeks redden, Hibari wordlessly turned over. His back facing Tsuna, he was unaware of the small smile blooming on that peaceful expression.

_...wasn't so bad after all..._

* * *

Night turned to day, and in the early morning light, a dark figure could be seen creeping out of the Sawada household. Stealing out into the silent suburban streets, the residents still laid in the grasp of Morpheus. All except one.

"Hey, you forgot about this!"

Hibari paused in mid-stride, catching the box as it fell into his hands. The tonfas.

"Leaving so soon?" Iemitsu inquired, leaning against the wall surrounding his home. "Tsuna will cry."

Hibari huffed, tucking the box into his backpack before continuing on his way.

"Not even a word of farewell. What a brat." Iemitsu chuckled.

* * *

Morning stretched on.

Tsuna awoke, returned to his bed and alone in his room. The futon was already put away and a certain someone nowhere in sight. Tsuna could feel that odd chest pain again, he wondered if he should consult a doctor.

Heading downstairs, still dressed in his jammies, Tsuna groggily yawned, rubbing his eyes. His Mama and Papa were already awake as usual. Nana hard at work poring over the stove and Iemitsu idly watching the morning news. The smell of boiling miso soup permeated the air as the TV announcer droned on about current events.

"A criminal convicted of sexual assault and alleged murder has escaped. I repeat a criminal has escaped. The Tokyo Police Department urges citizens to take extra precaution-!"

"Whoo!" Iemitsu wheezed, scratching his belly. "Better be careful when shopping, Nana. Damned police can't do their fucking jobs."

"I'm always careful, Papa." Nana hummed. "But I'll bring my pepper spray _and_ my heavy handbag, just in case."

"That's my girl."

"I'm more worried about Tsu-chan. Remember, he's walking to Daycare now."

"I'll handle it. I'll teach him everything he needs to know."

"Good morning, Mama. Papa." Tsuna greeted, climbing into a chair.

"Ara, Tsu-chan! Just in time!" Nana beamed, setting a bowl of rice in front of her son.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Iemitsu cried, splitting his chopsticks. "Eat up, son. Chew quickly, don't want to be late for Daycare!"

"Oh, don't say that, Papa! He'll choke! Look!" Nana admonished, pointing at Tsuna, the boy swallowing too much rice all too fast.

After performing the Heimlich on his no-good son, Iemitsu sent Tsuna to dress. Merely seconds later, and Nana was called upstairs by their panicking boy, unable to button his shirt properly. Fully-clothed, father and son finally headed out the front door, only to double-back because Tsuna had forgotten his lunch. Then, not even a few steps from their front door, Tsuna tripped, injuring his knee. Thus, Iemitsu resorted to carrying his son on his shoulders. Basically, just another day for the Sawada family.

In retrospect, it was better this way. With Tsuna getting the aerial view, so to speak, he could get a better grasp of his surroundings. And hopefully, lower his chances of getting lost going to Daycare. But Iemitsu wasn't holding his breath. At the very least, he could take some minimal comfort in the knowledge that Hibari was willing to guide his son. Oh wait, _Hibari_ and _willing_... Yeah, hmmm... His son was so screwed.

In a futile attempt to assure his son some security, Iemitsu took care in teaching Tsuna some safety rules; the basics: look both ways before you cross, don't talk to strangers, and if you see a suspicious-looking fangirl asking if you ship 8059-just run. And he prayed, to any diety who would listen, asking to at least let one of those rules stick. Especially the last one. Oh, and the new one too. The new rule that basically forbade Tsuna from any contact with haggard-men-who-looked-like-they-escaped-from-jail-and-haven't-eaten-in-days-kun.

Poor Tsuna tried to take all of this information in, he really did. But it was early in the morning, and he was still a little sleepy, and a part of him worried about Hibari, and-there really was just no space to store all these rules. And as Papa dropped him off in front of Daycare, Tsuna got the feeling his Papa finally understood his mental limitations because he seemed to sigh and his shoulders sagged. And Tsuna really should've been paying attention but he was at Daycare now. And Daycare meant Hibari, and Tsuna fervently hoped he wasn't mad because he had left so early this morning and was everything okay?

Almost dashing into the classroom, Tsuna found Hibari sitting in his usual assigned seat. That same bored look decorating his sharp face, and it was just like yesterday. Tsuna took in a deep breath. If Hibari was truly mad, leaving without saying goodbye, well, Tsuna was about to find out. Shyly approaching his seat, he felt Hibari's chilling gaze turn to him, appraising him, and seeming to look right _through _him. Tsuna held his breath.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit?" Hibari huffed, returning his focus back to the window.

Tsuna smiled. Hibari wasn't angry. Oh, sweet relief.

* * *

And so a mutual, if silent agreement, was born. Tsuna had a faint grasp of what Hibari liked. He liked to be alone, and undisturbed. And if Tsuna just kept his head down and made himself as small as possible, Hibari would not, as he puts it, "bite him to death". Hibari, for his part, understood that after that finger-painting debacle, Tsuna was not going to try and make any new friends any time soon. And so he tolerated it, albeit barely, when the stupid Herbivore clung even tighter to him, metaphorically speaking of course.

With this compromise, Tsuna and Hibari operated on the most minimum levels of a relationship. Not quite friends, not mere acquaintances, and it worked for them.

And the days passed with little disturbance.

But there were a few hitches in their arrangement for nothing is ever perfect. Hibari always found it annoying when Tsuna felt the need to "cover-up" for him whenever he decided to ditch class. But Tsuna wasn't doing it due to any concern for Hibari, quite opposite in fact. Tsuna really just didn't want to see the poor teacher chewed out-in front of the entire class too-ever again.

On the other hand, Tsuna always found it irritating that he could never get a solid read on Hibari. There were times when the boy was mean, just plain out mean. But then there were other times, when Hibari thought Tsuna wasn't looking, and he would smile. It wasn't a predatory grin or a playful smirk, but a genuine smile. And Hibari would look so different, it would take Tsuna's breath away. It was so mysterious. Hibari was so mysterious. And it frustrated Tsuna to no end.

But for the most part it worked. And nobody had died yet. So, Tsuna and Hibari both figured that was a good thing. And everything would've stayed the way it was, and left at that till the day Hibari left Daycare. If their "fearless" teacher had not decided, one spring morning, that the weather was just too fantastic to be spent indoors. And for the very first time since he entered Daycare, Tsuna experienced this new thing called: recess.

It could only end in tears.

For Hibari, going outside in the middle of class, was truly not a rare occurrence. And with everyone crowding outside, Hibari actually preferred the safety and solitude of the classroom. But the teacher threatened to drag Hibari kicking and screaming out the front door if he did not follow instructions. And to "not underestimate me, mister! I am still your teacher and you will obey me!" Fat chance, really. The teacher was only deluding himself but Hibari saw no harm in complying just this once, and besides...

It really was a good day.

And would've stayed a good day, if it wasn't for a certain group of idiots, the very same bullies from Tsuna's first day, who took advantage of their little break time. They were out roaming the playground after all, and the teacher only had so many eyes. There were plenty of blind spots, and damn it if they didn't seize the opportunity. Their goal? To collect, from a certain little boy, an overdue debt.

In their twisted logic, they came to the conclusion that if Tsuna had just rolled over and had not made such a fuss, Hibari would've never stepped in. So really, it was Tsuna's fault they got their butts handed back to them. That, and they never did get that onigiri. They should fix that.

And boy, were they lucky that day. They found Tsuna all alone in the sandbox, drawing pictures in the sand, not even aware of their presence until they got him surrounded. The best part, the sandbox sat the very center of a blind spot. It was partially hidden by the gardening shed, not to mention the trees that surrounded the place. And it wasn't like the loser had any friends who would go crying to the teacher. They had him cornered.

Tsuna blinked, a shadow falling upon him, and looked up. His eyes widening as he noticed the scary group of boys towering over him. He screeched, rising to his feet only to be pushed back down. The gang had encircled him, and there was no way to escape. They were slowly closing in, hungry expression painting each boy's face, and Tsuna could do nothing but curl into a tiny ball.

"Herbivores."

And everybody just stopped. All turning as one and laying their eyes on a rather irritated Hibari. His new toys, the tonfas, drawn and ready, his baleful stare pinning down each and everyone. He was having such a good day too.

As it just so happens, the roof of the gardening shed was Hibari's favorite napping place. First off, Hibari simply liked high places and the shed's roof was just the easiest place he could access. And secondly, being situated near the back, it could _almost _guarantee that there would be no one to disturb Hibari's quiet time.

Almost.

For here, right before him, was a disturbance. And disturbances, especially disturbances to his quiet time, were unforgivable. And Hibari was feeling pretty short-tempered as well. He had not wanted to go outside in the first place, he should've just stayed in the room, but nooo... He decided to comply just this once, and look where it got him! They wouldn't even let him have his peace! There was only one way to settle this.

"I will bite all of you to death."

Now, this was a familiar scenario. It was exactly like Tsuna's first day. The boy cornered and scared, with Hibari charging in to keep the peace. Except the bullies had been recruiting, and they outnumbered Hibari 5:1. And with numbers come power, and with power comes strength, and with strength...

"Hey, come on guys! What are we so afraid off?" One idiotic bully shouted.

... comes misguided bravery.

"Yeah! There's a lot of us, and only one of him!" Another chimed in.

"He might be strong but can he take us all?"

"We can beat him!"

"Yeah!" The entire gang chorused.

Hibari smirked. Oh, foolish, foolish herbivores. "Come."

That sole spoken word carried with it the heavy weight of a challenge. Tension hanging so thickly in the air it could be cut with a knife.

The bullies drew close to each other, those mad grins firmly pasted on their lips, before they moved as one. Like a spring released, the five boys lunged at Hibari simultaneously. But they were clumsy, their wayward punches swinging wildly about-easy to dodge. There was no teamwork, no organization. And as the saying goes, quality over quantity.

Hibari would've won hands down. But he had failed to heed Iemitsu's warning.

He was still very much unused to his tonfas. The weapons were, indeed, large and awkward in his inexperienced hands. Hibari was, in other words, handicapped. Each slash with his tonfas only had a fifty-fifty chance of actually hitting its mark. And the boys, used to their brawls and fights, had mastery over their fists. A mastery that, as the fight wore on, helped overwhelm the once mighty Hibari.

Feeling himself pushed back, Hibari's legs collided with the edges of the sandbox. He could hear Tsuna shrieking behind him, the boy's helpless wails as he could do nothing but watch.

And then, one of the bullies finally did something smart. A fleeting epiphany, the boy bent down and seized a handful of that gritty playground sand. And, without a single shred of hesitance, he threw it at Hibari. The sand exploding as the tiny particles hit Hibari's face dead on, landing in his mouth and worming into his eyes. Hibari had been blinded.

Another bully, seeing Hibari wide-open, clenched his fist tightly, and with a mighty swing, punched Hibari across the cheek. The force of the hit pushing Hibari further against the sandbox's edge, and effectively making him loose his balance. And so he fell.

"HIBARIIIIIIIII!"

The scream tore through the quiet playground, echoing across the campus. And for a single second, it was as if time had stopped. The bullies paused in their attack, lifting their gaze to the source of the scream.

A frightened, crying Tsuna.

And Hibari opened his eyes, a terrifying, angry aura enveloping his very being.

Taking his sleeve, Hibari fiercely rubbed the sand from his vision, revealing his chilling, deadly glare. His hands tightening around the tonfas, his arms more comfortable with the weight, he slowly rose to his feet, like the dead reborn. Hibari smirked. That cruel, predatory smirk. A hawk who found his meal.

"... to death."

There was no warning, just a flash of silver glinting in the light. And the next thing everyone knew, a boy laid on the ground, bleeding from a head injury.

Hibari chuckled. "Next?"

The bullies didn't even look at each other. They simply ran, trying to in vain to escape the monster they had awakened. But it was all too futile and all too late. Hibari was on the hunt.

One by one, each of the bullies fell. Every single boy knocked unconcious, and laid prone on the ground. They never even got a chance to scream.

"Herbivores." Hibari huffed, tucking his tonfas back from wherever he got them.

And then there was silence. The jarring stillness that blankets a battlefield after combat.

A small hand gently clutched Hibari's sleeve. He made no move of alarm. There was no need. The telltale sobbing was all Hibari needed to know.

Without even looking behind him, Hibari quietly murmured. "What are you crying for?"

"Tsu-chan sowwy! Tsu-chan sowwy!"

"Herbivore. You reverted to baby talk again."

"B-B-But Hibari-san got hurt trying to protect Tsu-chan!"

Hibari shook off Tsuna's quivering grip, violently turning to face the smaller, shaking boy. His expression still that piercing, angry glower, his tone acquring an edge. "How many times must I repeat myself? I don't save people. Especially weak herbivores like you!"

Tsuna met Hibari's glare head on, gazing unflinchingly into those merciless steel-gray pools, his own eyes shining with tears yet shed.

"Tsu-I-I'll get stronger, Hibari-san. I promise. I'll be so strong. I'll-I'll help Hibari-san keep the peace too."

Hibari opened his mouth to protest but found the words stuck in his throat; mesmerized by the fire burning behind Tsuna's auburn orbs. His iron-clad resolve, his unbending will. It was something Hibari would never forget.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had _power_.

* * *

"Boys!" A sharp cry resounded. The frantic yell breaking the spell, and the fire was gone. Tsuna was just Tsuna again.

The poor teacher rushed into the scene, taking in the boys lying still on the ground. His eyes seeking the perpetrator and immediately singling out the one child capable of doing such horrors, Hibari.

His eyes narrowing, he marched up to the boy, towering over him with all 180 cm of his height. "Hi. Ba. Ri! What. Have you. Done?"

Hibari merely shrugged, looking away. And the teacher saw red. A crowd of children was forming behind him, but the teacher paid them no mind. He was only focused in giving Hibari what for.

But to the teacher's surprise, before he could start ranting and raving, Tsuna stepped forward once more. The boy's crying renewed, repeating the same phrase over and over again.

"It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault."

And no matter what the teacher said, and despite Hibari's scowl, Tsuna would not calm down. It was only when the teacher finally promised to let Hibari off the hook _again _did Tsuna find some semblance of silence. Still sniffling even as he and the entire class was guided back to the room.

The teacher ended up having to make two trips in order to safely ferry the injured boys into the Daycare's infirmary. Tasked with the burden of having to inform the parents, he let the children play on their own. It was, after all, only five minutes before the day ended. And throughout that five minutes, Tsuna neither spoke nor looked at even Hibari's general direction.

Tsuna's cold indifference would've ideal to Hibari. But there was this feeling at the pit of his stomach. He should be glad Tsuna was finally leaving him alone. But Hibari found instead of enjoying Tsuna's cold shoulder, he was rather bothered by it. And it puzzled him infinitely.

The five minutes seemed to stretch on for eternity before the clock finally struck three. Hibari was further aggravated to see that the moment Daycare let out, Tsuna was already long gone. Usually, Tsuna would stick around; try to persuade Hibari, under his Mama's orders, to sleepover again. Usually, Tsuna would wave shyly and bid a soft farewell with a promise to see him again tomorrow. Usually, Tsuna would try to strike up a meaningless conversation, maybe about the new animal book his Papa brought him. Usually, usually, usually.

Instead, at the very moment he could, Tsuna left Hibari. His gaze firmly trained to the ground, his thoughts replaying the fight over and over and over again.

He felt so disgusted with himself. He just stood there as Hibari was overpowered. He just watched as Hibari was punched in the face. He didn't do a single damn thing as Hibari fell. He didn't even try to catch him.

No-Good Tsuna. Never had he felt to be so deservng of the name.

"Tsuna!" A familiar voice called to him. "Tsuna, are you okay?"

Tsuna looked up, greeted by Kyoko's smiling visage. But he couldn't bring himself to smile back, only returning his gaze to the floor.

"Tsuna?" Kyoko was worried now. Her smile was gone, and oh how Tsuna felt guilty. He was bothering Kyoko as well, could he not do anything right?

"KYOKO!"

"Ara! Onii-san!"

That caught Tsuna's attention. Bringing his gaze off the floor, Tsuna watched in utter fascination as a swirl of dust moved closer and closer towards them.

"KYOKO!"

Barely able to stop, a boy, around Hibari's age, skid to a halt before the two. The first thing Tsuna noticed was not his silver hair cut extremely short. Neither did he notice the rippling biceps impressive for a child of his age. What Tsuna did notice was the several cuts and bruises, the marks from recent brawls.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko huffed beside Tsuna. "You've been fighting again, haven't you?"

"A MAN HAS GOT TO FIGHT KYOKO!" Her brother screamed.

"But, you're getting hurt." Kyoko pouted.

"You fight?" Tsuna inquired, chiming in.

Kyoko's brother turned to face Tsuna, only realizing Tsuna presence. "Are you Kyoko's EXTREME friend? You better not lay a hand on my sister, or you will be EXTREMELY sorry!"

"He's a friend, onii-chan! A friend!" Kyoko cried, trying to stop her brother before he came to the wrong conclusions.

But Tsuna did not whimper as he often did when faced with intimidating strangers. The fire was lit once again. Ignoring the brother's questions, Tsuna repeated his query. "You fight?"

Kyoko's brother's narrowed his eyes, studying Tsuna. "Yeah? What about it?"

"Teach me."

* * *

-o-

-o-

Fun facts (yes, with an s): 1. 6213 words. This has got to be the longest chapter I've written. Or at least one of the top three. 2. There are severall allusions to my favorite show, Hetalia and a very subtle nod to Kyou Kara Maou. 3. When Hibari had to change clothes, it wasn't like he could borrow underwear, so for that entire scene (including the time when he had to return home), he was going commando. Like he said, its nothing Tsuna doesn't have.

**OMAKE: **-inspired by wonderful readers, this is my very first omake.

Gokudera was on his way to give his daily report to his beloved Juudaime when he heard a commotion from inside the Tenth's office. In an instant, he whipped out his ring, ready for anything remotely like a threat. A mafioso could never be too careful.

But what he realized was the commotion was not ofthe threat-variety. It was just Tenth and Hibari having a shouting match again, a regular conversation in their relationship.

Gokudera was about to forget the entire thing, and come back later after Juudaime "worked it out" with Hibari. When...

"... can't believe you slept with that pineapple every night..."

Now, that caught his attention.

"That doesn't give you the right to throw him out the window! Hibari, are you listening?"

Gokudera was torn between actually congratulating Hibari on a job well done, and having a few "words" with the Mist Guardian.

He decided to do both.

"Good job, Hibari." He whispered, knowing fully well that Hibari would not hear it through the thick door, before spinning on his heel.

Time to find a certain pineapple.

-to be continued- (full-length story anyone?)

**A/N:** OH. MY. GOD. I'm done. School is over! I went to Fanime, and it was so and so. I met up with some interesting people, so I'm happy. And for the long wait, I give you this extra long chapter. I'm still very much physically drained from Fanime, I'm actually taking naps! Naps! I never take naps! But I am! (It's a sign of the apocalypse we're all going to die!). Also, my keyboard is going all wonky on me, so if you spot any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. I tried to catch all of them but I'm sure I missed a few. Finally, this chapter basically compressed at least two weeks worth in real time. But my time-skipping skills are like a ninja, you can barely tell. Not that time is too important. It could be two weeks, could be half a month, at this stage of Hibari and Tsuna's relationship, they're pretty stable. Y'know, until the whole fight scene.


	6. Fight

In a local playground, huddled tightly together, a small group of boys gathered. Still smarting from yesterday's beating, they all wore expressions of defeat. All except one.

_"Shut up, ya big lugs! I'm talkin' 'ere!" A short, rat-like boy yelled, calling for attention._

_"D-uh, who're you shortstuff?" A stout-hulking boy grunted._

_"I'm da answer ta all o' yer pray'rs!" He announced proudly. drawing up to his full height._

_"Whatchoo talkin' bout?" Someone in the back cried._

_The boy merely smiled a 'Mona Lisa' smile. Obviously witholding knowledge, the unspoken "I know something you don't know" heard nonetheless. He had every boy in suspense now, hanging on his every word. Perfect._

_"I know how ta beat Hibari." He coyly stated, all nonchalance._

_Murmurs rippled through the crowd. Disbelief permeating the air and yet, at the same time, a glimmer of hope. Maybe, just maybe..._

_"Yous all wanna beat Hibari good, right? Poun' 'im?" The boy prodded, slyly smirking. Oh, he had everyone dancing in the palm of his hand._

_"Yeah!" The crowd chorused._

_"Well, I gots an idea, see? A plan, see? It's brilliant. An' we'll give it ta Hibari good. So alls o' you better shut yer traps!"_

_The bullies were effectively silenced. Squeezing together, anticipation and excitement eneveloping the lot. And maybe, just maybe..._

_Their self-proclaimed leader leaned forward, basking in their collected attention._

_"Now, this is wha' we're gonna do..."_

* * *

The Herbivore had been jumpier lately. Not that he wasn't jumpy before. He had always been so easily startled, so easily frightened, so easily teased. Hibari mused it was one of Tsuna's more defining traits. Because admittedly, it was fun to watch the Herbivore squirm.

Except now, the Herbivore had taken to jumping at the sight of him. Almost as if he was flinching. Almost. Not that he didn't like to watch the Herbivore squirm. Teasing Tsuna was one of his favorite pasttimes. It's just that a happy Tsuna was a less annoying one. That's all. Shut up.

But something else had changed between them, apart from the tension hanging in the air and the strained conversations. They used to walk to Daycare together. It had been a well-kept routine. Not that it started that way. Hibari was a man, er boy, of his word, and just as he promised Nana, every so often he dropped by to escort Tsuna to Daycare. But then, Nana began to insist he stay for breakfast and whoever turned down a free meal? It didn't help that Nana was an excellent cook. And so every so often turned into every other day. Until finally, Hibari swung by everyday, sometimes even when they had no Daycare. Just for the food though. Not because he wanted to hang out with Tsuna or anything like that. Shut up!

And yet, this past week, he had arrived at the Sawada household only to find Tsuna had already left.

"Oh, Tsu-chan has been getting up so early lately! Even earlier than me! I don't know what he does, but I always wake up to find him smelly and sweaty. You know, I think he's working out." Nana told him, giggling quietly. "Papa says Tsuna's just following in his footsteps. Becoming a man! Oh, he's just growing up too fast! I still remember when he was a two and he would get into my cosmetics bag and-!"

Hibari did not share her sentiments. The Herbivore would always be a herbivore. And he highly doubted Tsuna was trying to copy Iemitsu. The man was a fool, even Tsuna could see that. Hibari never understood what Nana saw in him. Grownups were weird.

In any case, Hibari was tired of Tsuna always leaving without him. Not that he felt jilted or anything. It wasn't like it was a date, or something, and Tsuna stood him up. Of course not. SHUT UP!

But it was almost as if Tsuna was avoiding him. Almost.

Naturally it had to stop.

It was one fine, April morning that he decided to confront Tsuna. He had woken up extra early, and practically ran to the Sawada household. He took a small amount of pride as Tsuna practically yelped upon discovering him on his doorstep.

Hibari had caught his wayward prey.

"Well, are we going?"

Tsuna could only nod, still very much in shock.

Hibari smirked. "Come on then! Stop gawking and let's move."

Turning around, Hibari made his way across the yard. His smirk widening as he heard Tsuna fall into step behind him.

"Wha-Wha-What is Hi-Hibari-san doing?" Tsuna meekly inquired.

Hibari rolled his eyes. "Brining you to Daycare, what else? We do this eveyday remember?"

"B-B-But it's still-it's still so early!" Tsuna protested.

"Yeah, and?"

"Hi-Hibari-san never comes this early."

Hibari paused in mid-stride, turning to face Tsuna. "I'm only early because you started leaving early."

Tsuna tried hard to look innocent. "O-Oh?"

"Don't play that clueless card! You know I walk you to Daycare! Your mom told me to, remember? And then all of a sudden, you just leave before I even get there."

Tsuna at least had the sense to look sheepish. "I-I was, um, I had something to-to do...?"

"Bullshit." Hibari bluntly stated.

"Hibari-san! You said a bad word!" Tsuna gasped.

"Forget about the bad word!" Hibari snapped, grabbing Tsuna's wrist and pulling him closer. "Something's up. You think I can't tell? What's going on?"

"L-L-Let-Let go, Hibari-san. Y-You're-You're hurting..." Tsuna mumbled, refusing to look Hibari in the eye.

"Tell me what's going on!"

"Nothing is going on!"

_chirp chirp_

Both boys froze, surprised by the sudden foreign sound. They blinked, looking at each other.

Tsuna shyly gazed up. "Did-Did Hibari-san... Did Hibari-san her-!"

_chirp chirp_

Starting, Tsuna instinctively grabbed hold of Hibari's sleeve, pressing his face into Hibari's shoulder. Definitely jumpier.

Hibari sighed. "Let me have a look."

Easing Tsuna off, Hibari carefully investigated their surroundings, searching for the source of the noise. he found it quickly enough, lying on the ground-a small, yellow fluffball. A bird.

"Herbivore, c'mere." Hibari beckoned.

"Hibari-san, wha-Hiiiiiiii!" Tsuna screeched, upon seeing the bird. He immediately took cover behind Hibari. Nice to know somethings never changed.

"Would you relax?" Hibari barked.

"Is-Is the birdie g-g-gone?" Tsuna whispered.

"No, otherwise it wouldn't be chirping." Hibari assessed, taking a closer look. "I think it's wings are broken."

"Birdie has an owie?" Tsuna frowned.

"It fell." Hibari pointed to a nearby tree, one of the branches holding a nest of eggs. "The bird. It was resting there, when it fell."

"It's a Mama Birdie?" Tsuna mumbled in awe, kneeling down beside the poor creature.

"Some herbivore must've been bothering the nest. The bird got hurt in the process, knocked off I think." Hibari speculated. "I can't really tell- and what are you doing?"

"I-I'm helping!" Tsuna replied, as he took off his sweater.

And before Hibari could stop him, Tsuna gently -making sure not to agitate the broken wing- scooped up the tiny bird. Wrapping the still chirping creature in the warmth of his wool sweater, cradling the bundle as he often saw mommies in the park cradle their babies.

"Stupid Herbivore, that thing could have germs! It could bite you and infect you with something nasty." Hibari snapped. "Put it back down!"

"I-I'm not just going to leave Birdie here!" Tsuna declared defiantly, rising to his feet.

"You're not seriously thinking of bringing that bird to class?" Hibari inquired, incredulous. "Section 4, paragraph I, sentence 5 states that you cannot bring pets-!"

"Hibari-san doesn't get it!" Tsuna cried, stamping his foot. "Birdie must be really sad! She-She can't-She can't p-protect her babies. She's-She's no good! It's really scary! when you want to-to protect someone b-but can't. So-So, I have to help Birdie! I have to help her get better! Then-Then she won't be-she won't be no good no more!"

Hibari's eyes widened, comprehension dawning. Ohhhhh.

"Her-!"

Afraid to hear what Hibari had to say, Tsuna dashed off. What had he just done? He had stood up to Hibari! Was he an idiot? He had to be. Who stands up to Hibari? He might as well sign his death certificate now and get it over with.

And yet...

_chirp chirp chirp_

Tsuna smiled down at the fragile life he held in his hands. This little guy was depending on him for help. Nobody ever depended on him before.

He couldn't let Birdie down.

Upon arriving at the classroom, Tsuna practically plastered himself against the wall, avoiding anyone who came remotely near him. It wasn't hard since he really wasn't noticed much. Always stuck next to Hibari, the rest of the class pretty much figured he was Hibari's slave, or something, and he was left alone. Hibari didn't like you meddling with his business after all.

Tsuna was never so thankful for being nearly invisible as he carefully snuck to his seat. He didn't want anyone finding out he brought a bird to class. The teacher might hear about it and confiscate the bird like he confiscated sweets. And Tsuna could not let that happen.

Clutching the bundle more tightly to his chest, Tsuna nearly jumped as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Tsuna-kun?" A familiar voice called.

Swiftly turning around, Tsuna nervously smiled at Kyoko. "He-Hey, Ky-Kyoko-chan."

"Hello!" The girl waved happily.

"Um-Um, was there something Kyoko-chan needed?" Tsuna fidgeted, adjusting his hold on the sweater.

Kyoko frowned. "Are you okay? You're holding your sweater funny."

_chirp chirp_

Tsuna nearly lost it. His face drained of all color as the bird continued to voice its complaints.

Kyoko looked around wondering where the sound was coming from. "What was that?"

Tsuna tightened his grip, hoping that would more comfortable so the bird could shut up already! "Oh, ah! That was me! Chirp, chirp! Hahaha... Pa-Papa was, um, teaching me about these-these really cool bird calls last night and-and uh... I was practicing...?"

Kyoko blinked before she clapped her hands and smiled. "That's so cool! I wish my Dad would teach me something so cool!"

Tsuna could only laugh shakily. All those times he had to invent excuses, so Hibari wouldn't be punished by the teacher, or rather so the teacher wouldn't _try_ to punish Hibari, was finally paying off (instead of just getting him in hotter water with said teacher).

"Was there-Ah, was there something Kyoko-chan needed?" Tsuna ventured, trying to make Kyoko go away as quickly as possible. Before anything else happened and he blew his cover.

Kyoko tapped her chin. "Oh, yeah! I just wanted to know how you and Onii-san were getting along. Are you two having fun?"

Tsuna swallowed. "Um... Fun. I guess Kyoko-chan could call it that..."

Well, it wasn't an exact lie. But it wasn't the exact truth either. To be honest, Tsuna thought Ryohei was a little a crazy. Okay, maybe not a just a little... Still, he was teaching Tsuna how to fight and Tsuna had to admit. He was learning.

Kyoko shot him a worried stare. "Tsuna-kun, are you sure you want to keep doing this? I know my nii-san. He plays a bit rough. You could get really hurt!"

Tsuna hardened his expression, the fire lit as he stared squarely at Kyoko. "No, Kyoko. I want to do this. I have to. I _need_ to."

"But-!"

"No. This is my decision. And that's final."

Kyoko sighed, her shoulders sagging. There would be no point trying to convince Tsuna. Not when his eyes burned with resolve. Honestly, he was just as stubborn as her brother. Exactly why Ryohei agreed to train Tsuna in the first place.

In his words, "I like that EXTREME spunk, kid! Tell you what, if you can keep that up, I'll EXTREMELY teach you how to EXTREMELY fight! I EXTREMELY won't go easy on you, but I think you'd be able to handle it TO THE EXTREME!"

Kyoko smiled feebly. Oh, brother. Well, if that's what they want, who was she to stop them? She'll just have to do the best she can too.

"I'll cheer you on, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna returned her smile. "Thank you."

_chirp chirp_

Tsuna stiffened. "Well, uh, I gotta go! I'll see you later, Kyoko-chan!"

And before Kyoko knew it, Tsuna was gone. She blinked. "I don't think I'll ever understand boys."

Hana walked up behind her. "Why would you want to?"

* * *

Tsuna desperately searched for a good place to hide a bird. Not in his desk, it was too dark and too cramped. Not in the cubby holes, too many people could see, not much of a hiding place. Not in the toy chest, once again too dark and too cramped. He was quickly running out of options.

"Everyone! Get to your seats! Class starts now!"

And he had just run out of time.

He'll just have to hold the bird for the entire class period. Kami-sama help him.

Taking a seat, Tsuna balanced the bundle on his lap. He was quick to observe that Hibari had not yet arrived. Strange. He was always nag, nag, nagging Tsuna about being late. Not even his own mother, Nana, nagged so much! And yet, _he_ was the one late? How ironic.

"Stupid Hibari-san." Tsuna huffed.

"Ah! Hibari! You're late! What a surprise!"

Speak of the devil...

Hibari only stared coldly at the teacher but spoke not a word.

"Could it be that you actually broke a rule?" The triumph was obvious in the teacher's voice as he leered. A haughty smirk spread across his face.

Hibari still held his silence.

"Hmph! I'm letting you off easy, Hibari. Since it is after all your _first_ offense."

The usually cunning boy couldn't help but smirk at this, not even botheing to hide it.

The teacher narrowed his eyes. "I'm sentencing you to one afternoon in detention. Today. Be there. No exceptions, no excuses!"

At the mention of excuses, the teacher seemed to shoot a quick glance at Tsuna. And for one heart-stopping moment, Tsuna actually thought the teacher knew about the bird. But the moment passed as quickly as it came, and the poor boy breathed a sigh of relief.

"May I take a seat now, _sir_?" Hibari inquired politely.

That vein in the teacher's forehead looked very unhealthy, Tsuna observed. It kept... twitching.

"Yesss. But keep in mind, I will be watching you." The teacher hissed.

Hibari only turned away, heading to his seat. Not even a backwards glance as the teacher continued to simmer behind him.

As Hibari came closer, Tsuna realized with a start, that he had no jacket on. Funny, Tsuna could've sworn Hibari was wearing a jacket this morning.

"Hibari-san, what-?" Tsuna began.

"Shut. Up." Hibari snapped, dropping into his chair.

Tsuna quickly sealed his lips. Oh, right. Hibari was probably mad at him.

The class droned on as the teacher started the class on basic math, adding and subtracting. Tsuna was careful not to fall asleep lest he risk upsetting the bundle still laid on his lap. Or, well, he tried not to fall asleep. But some time, as the teacher buzzed on about Kamui having three apples and Samui having four apples and how many apples are there in total, Tsuna fell asleep. And the next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes to the sounds of chairs being pushed out, the class rising for snack time.

Tsuna yawned, groggily standing up and stretching, when something felt amiss. Something was wrong, Tsuna could sense it. But what?

He gasped, quickly looking down. And to his horror, his fears had been confirmed.

The bird was gone. Taken. Right from under his nose! Literally!

Stumbling back, he nearly tripped over his chair as he looked wildly about. Who could've taken the bird? Who? Was it the teacher? No, if it was, he would've been scolded. Some other classmate? But he couldn't see a flash of his sweater anywhere!

And then he looked beside him, to Hibari's empty chair.

He took another sweeping glance at the class. And of course, a certain someone was missing.

Tsuna sighed. Oh, honestly.

He briefly considered that perhaps Hibari had done something awful to Birdie. Hibari was quite opposed to bringing Birdie to class. Maybe he just threw Birdie outside or something along those lines. Except, Hibari wasn't like that. Sure, he had his moments when he called Tsuna awful names. But Hibari was never cruel.

Because despite all his glares and all his nasty remarks, Hibari was nice. In his own way. He always helped Tsuna out, whether he meant to or not. And Tsuna knew, with the utmost conviction, that Hibari always meant well. Always.

Toddling over to his cubby hole, Tsuna retrieved his lunch. His mom packed him onigiri again. He would've liked to share with Hibari. But... He had gone and made Hibari mad. Staring forlornly at his meal, he nibbled on one of the onigiri. It was Hibari's favorite flavor too.

This sucked.

Surveying the classroom, Tsuna's gaze fell upon the unguarded classroom door. The teacher was off to the side, dealing with those idiot bullies, no doubt shaking down some other poor kid. And if Tsuna was to, oh you know, sneak out, well there would be no one to stop him.

At this point, there really was only one choice.

Snapping his lunchbox shut, Tsuna tiptoed towards the door. His senses alert to any presence approaching, a classmate walking too close by maybe. But thankfully, everyone was too busy enjoying their break to really truly care about No-Good Tsuna. It was, after all, No-Good Tsuna.

Tsuna knew he was going to get in so much trouble for this. The consequences plagued his thoughts even as he opened the door. He knew the teacher would finally loose it and Nana would be so disappointed. Their angry-sad expressions haunted him even as he dashed down the empty hall, his lunchbox pressed tightly to his chest.

But even so, he needed to talk to Hibari. And darn it, he would!

Besides, it was lonely sitting all by himself.

Luckily, for Tsuna, everyone was locked away neatly in their classes. Minding their own businesses, not bothering to peer out their rooms to see little Tsuna run by.

He was home free.

Pushing those grand, double doors open, the outside world unfolded before Tsuna. Sunlight pouring down as a sweet, spring breeze tickled his hair. It was a fine mid-morning hour.

The campus was quiet. No, it was peaceful. There was a difference. Gone were the countless children all milling about. Gone were the frantic parents shouting just as much as their kids. Stripped bare, Tsuna could finally appreciate the carefully laid out beauty of the school. The symmetrical rose bushes all in full bloom, perfuming the air with their alluring scent. The perfectly manicured lawn, a well-kept luscious green. The old, oak trees standing proud and tall, their dancing shadows scattered about the pavement.

And yet, not a sign of Hibari.

Tsuna pouted. The school grounds were not that big, literally just a square plot of land. It really shouldn't be this hard to find someone. But then again, this was Hibari Kyoya. And Hibari Kyoya wasn't just 'someone'.

But... He might, in fact, know where Hibari was.

A bright smile bloomed on Tsuna's lips as he dashed around the corner. He was hoping he wouldn't have to come back here anytime soon. But of course, Hibari-san never did what Tsuna wanted. Arriving at the sandbox, he turned around, facing the gardening shed. Sure enough, he could vaguely make out Hibari's silhouette laid out on the shed's roof. His form lazily stretched out beneath the warm sun, a bit like a cat. It was kinda cute really. Tsuna giggled.

"Oi, Herbivore! Are you just going to stand there or did you want something?"

Tsuna started. "Ah, sorry! Did I wake Hibari-san from his nap?"

"I can't sleep with you stomping around. Get up here."

Hibari fully expected for the Herbivore to start crying for his help. But to his utmost surprise, instead of hearing the usual whiny voice, all he heard was a few loud shuffles and a few light thumps. He could pretty much guess what the Herbivore was doing. Tsuna was actually climbing! And all too soon, Hibari witnessed the familiar tuft of brown hair peek over the edge of the roof, followed shortly by the entirety of Tsuna's visage.

"Hi, Hibari-san!" Tsuna greeted cheerfully, hauling himself up.

"Y-You actually climbed?" Hibari blinked, grudgingly impressed. "A herbivore like you? Climbed?"

"Yup!" Tsuna answered, pride obvious in his tone.

"Wao. Nana-san was right. You have been working out, haven't you?"

"H-H-How does Hibari-san know?" Tsuna yelped, starting so badly he nearly fell off.

Hibari, almost reflexively, grabbed hold of Tsuna's shirt, pulling the boy to safety. "Geez, Herbivore. Nana-san told me. She saw you being all sweaty and smelly. What did you really think we wouldn't notice? God, you are so stupid."

Tsuna only laughed sheepishly.

Hibari sighed, crossing his arms. "What are you doing here, Herbivore? Class is still in session."

"I-I wanted to see Hibari-san!" Tsuna announced.

"Whatever for?"

"B-B-Because-Because Hibari-san is mad at me for-for bringing Birdie. So-So-So I wanted to-to say sorry. Bu-But I had to, Hibari-san! Birdie was hurt. I-I-I-!"

"Oh, quit your blubbering Herbivore!" Hibari snapped. "I get it, alright? You're a wimp, I get it. So will you just shut up?"

Tsuna sniffled. "D-D-Does that mean Hibari-san is not angry with me?"

Hibari rolled his eyes. "I... was never mad at you..."

"R-R-Really?"

"I don't like repeating myself, Herbivore."

_chirp chirp_

"Birdie!" Tsuna gasped, spying the rescued bird sitting happily on his sweater. So Hibari did take it after all.

Hibari snorted. "You were liable to hurt the bird more, just keeping him in your lap like that. Honestly, what were you thinking?"

But Tsuna was only half-listening to Hibari. Carefully inspecting his new animal friend , he was delighted to find the bird had a makeshift splint around its broken wing.

"Did Hibari-san do that?"

"Well, of course! Who else?" Hibari indignantly squawked. "It's not like you were doing a fine job taking care of her."

"Yeah... Hibari-san thinks of everything, doesn't he?" Tsuna tenderly petted the bird, admiring her silky feathers. An almost melancholic expression decorated his face. "I wish I could be like that..."

Hibari watched Tsuna carefully. Taking note of how his shoulders seemed to slump, and just the raw disappointment swimming in his choco brown eyes. And he remembered what Tsuna said earlier that morning, his reason for taking care of the bird.

"Hey, you don't have to feel guilty. Or anything. I didn't save you, Herbivore." Hibari announced suddenly. "I was just keeping the peace. You should know, by now at least, I hate crowding. Loud, lousy herbivores."

"I-I know." Tsuna answered, refusing to look at Hibari. "B-But still! I want to help you. I want to help, Hibari-san. You can't just... You can't just do everything by yourself!"

Hibari snorted. "Herbivore, you forget who you're talking to."

"But still... Isn't that lonely?" Tsuna whispered, so softly it was barely audible.

Hibari tilted his head, curious. "What do you mean?"

Tsuna shook his head, finally staring Hibari squarely in the eye. "Nothing."

Hibari scowled. "If you have something to say then say it. This is why you are a herbivore!"

Tsuna let out a long-suffering sigh, smiling tiredly. "It's nothing. Just... Thank you for taking care of Birdie."

Hibari blushed, looking away. "It's-It's nothing like that! It was just Section IV, Paragraph I, Sentence 5 clearly stated that pets are prohibited from entering the classroom. I was just-!"

"Upholding the peace, I know." Tsuna kissed Hibari on the cheek. "Thank you anyways, Hibari-san."

Hibari's head whipped around so fast, even Tsuna heard his neck snap. All the blood rushing to his head as he spluttered rather embarassingly.

"Wha-Wha-You-You-I don't-But-I-H-Herbivore!"

"What?" Tsuna inquired innocently, his face still in such close proximity. "Mama told me that when Hibari-san does something nice, I have to kiss him. She said it was only... um, proper."

And that was the last straw. In a desperate attempt to put some space between them, Hibari slid right off the roof's edge.

Thud.

"Hiiiiiiiiii! Is Hibari-san okay?" Tsuna fretfully called out, peering down.

"I hate you, Herbivore." Hibari muttered brokenly, collapsed in a heap. He had managed to fall in such a way that nothing was seriously hurt. But he would still have lasting bruises.

"EH?"

"Oh, just be quiet."

Slowly sitting up, Hibari waited for his sight to stop spinning, his head throbbing painfully.

"Um... Hibari-san...?"

"What?"

"I-I left my lunch there... I needed both hands for climbing so-so... Um, could Hibari-san bring it up?"

If looks could kill, Tsuna would be six feet under right now.

"I-I-I brought some onigiri..."

"Forget your damn onigiri!"

"B-But I wanted to share it with you... I-I don't want to eat by myself... It's sad... And-and Hi-Hibari-san was really angry this morning... So-So I thought... I could bring some to cheer him up... It's his favorite flavor...?"

_And just like that._

There was a light scraping noise. The shed shaking a little as Hibari climbed. His head soon popping up as he hauled himself unto the roof. A dusty lunchbox held in one hand.

"God, Herbivore. Can you do anything right?"

Tsuna only laughed nervously. "I-I-I'm sorry, Hibari-san."

Hibari's eye twitched, thumping Tsuna on the head. "You really are stupid!"

"Owwie! Hibari-san that hurt!"

Hibari only scowled, turning away once more. "You're too soft, Herbivore."

"Wha?"

But Hibari simply huffed. "Snack time will be over soon. You better get back in."

"Ah, really? Bu-But I want to stay out here. With Hibari-san."

Hibari raised one skeptic brow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, it's nice and quiet."

"Are you sure? Because you can't chicken out and lea-!"

"Hibari-san." Tsuna broke in, locking eyes with Hibari. "I want to stay here."

Now both of Hibari's eyebrows rose before he smirked. Always surprising, Tsuna was.

"Suit yourself."

Tsuna only smiled.

And just like that, the hours passed. Hibari nonchalantly plucking one onigiri after another as Tsuna kept himself occupied with the bird. It was a nice, easy way of spending the afternoon. And even if he wasn't in complete solitude, Hibari found he didn't mind Tsuna's presence all too much. It was rather comforting really, not that he would ever admit it, even at the threat of death.

The sun was beginning to set and both boys took it as their cue to leave. Gathering their things, Hibari took care of cradling the bird when an idea hit Tsuna.

"Hey! We should give her a name!" Tsuna declared.

"A name?" Hibari blinked.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like she's going to be going anywhere anytime soon. And we can't just keep calling her bird!" Tsuna pouted.

Hibari sighed. "Fine, fine. How bout 'Bloody Flower-Egg'?"

Tsuna shot him the most aghast look. "What?"

"What? I think it's a good name. Or how about 'Go for it Bomber'?"

Tsuna could only stare, dumbstruck at Hibari. "Y-You know what, I-I think I'll name Birdie later..."

"What's wrong with the names I chose?" Hibari frowned.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Tsuna denied vehemently, waving his hands.

_chirp chirp_

Catching their attention, both boys wacthed as the little bird nuzzled Hibari, chirping all the while.

"Hey... She really likes Hibari-san, huh?" Tsuna smiled, petting the bird.

"What of it?" Hibari inquired.

"I know what we could name her! What about Hibird? Cause she likes Hibari-san so much!"

"Herbivore, Hibird sounds like a boy's name. And she's a girl. If that's the case why not just name her Tsubird instead."

"Tsubird?"

"After all, you're pretty girly."

"Oh... okay." Tsuna nodded his head before he completely comprehended Hibari's reasoning.

"HEY! I AM NOT GIRLY!"

* * *

"Oh, there you two are! I was beginning to wonder where you two went." Kyoko smiled, greeting Tsuna and Hibari at the door.

Arriving at the classroom, the boys found the room and they didn't see the class. Kyoko, herself, had her bag all set and ready, obviously on her way home. She looked like she was the last student around. Tsuna guessed, or at least hoped, that she was waiting for his return. And he may or may not have blushed at the thought.

"H-Hi, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna squeaked, shyly smiling back.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko giggled.

Hibari twitched. He didn't know why, and probably won't figure out for a few more years, but something about this little exchange bothered him quite a bit. This whole sort-of bashful, nervous atmosphere just made him, well, nauseous for one, and yet it also made him angry. Just a bit.

Naturally, it had to stop.

"Is the teacher around?" Hibari smoothly cut in, expressionless as ever.

"Yup. He's around here somewhere, cleaning up I think." Kyoko answered in her eternal cheer, not fazed in the least.

"I-Is he mad at us?" Tsuna whimpered, expecting the worse.

Kyoko shook her head, a knowing glint in her eye as she leaned in close. "I told him you two went to the infirmary. You were sumo-wrestling and something went wrong. And you needed um... what is it called?"

"Medical attention?" Hibari supplied, clearly not impressed.

"Yup! That!" Kyoko beamed.

"S-Sumo-wrestling, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna echoed, brow furrowing. "So-so then wh-what happened?"

"Well, he said 'as long as Sasagawa says so'."

"W-We're not in-in trouble then?"

"Nope!"

"Oh, Kyoko-chan! Thank you so much!" Tsuna blubbered, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

"Pathetic herbivore." Hibari muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

Kyoko giggled. "It's was nothing, Tsuna-kun. That's what friends are for, right?"

Hearing Kyoko name herself his friend was all Tsuna could take, a furious blush coloring his cheeks. His flustered expression caught by Hibari's incessantly watchful gaze. There it was again! That weird, sappy atmosphere! Hibari glared at Kyoko.

"Is there something on my face, Hibari-san?" Kyoko inquired, tilting her head.

Hibari did not deign that question with an answer, merely stalking away ever so cool and poised. Nobody could've guessed Hibari was internally seething. Or maybe they could, since his angry face tended to be his default expression.

"Hi-Hibari-san is just being a-a grumpy pants. D-Don't mind him, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna laughed nervously.

Kyoko only smiled, fully understanding perhaps even more than Tsuna, himself, understood. "You... You really care about Hibari-san, don't you? Tsuna-kun?"

"Of course, I care." Tsuna stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Hibari-san is real nice to me. It would be hard not to care about Hibari-san."

Kyoko blinked, before her face melted into the gentlest smile Tsuna ever did see. "Y'know... You've changed a lot, Tsuna-kun. And Hibari-san has changed a lot too. You two... You two are good for each other."

And then, she patted Tsuna on the head. Sighing mysteriously as she waved goodbye and dashed away. A confused Tsuna left in her wake.

"Girls are weird."

"Oi, Herbivore!" Hibari called, impatience coloring his tone.

Tsuna started. "C-Coming, Hi-Hibari-san!"

Hibari stood waiting beside their seats, his backpack already resting on his shoulders. His fearsome glare would've sent Tsuna running had it not been negated by the sleeping bird still cradled in Hibari's arms. Tsuna tilted his head. From this angle, Hibari seemed almost tame.

"Honestly, could you move any slower?"

Scratch that thought.

Tsuna rushed to grab his things, haphazardly stuffing his bag as Hibari's dark presence loomed behind him. As if Tsuna needed the constant reminder of Hibari's short temper. It was a good motivator though.

"What were you and Sasagawa Kyoko doing?" Hibari coolly inquired, his apathetic tone betraying the anger Tsuna could feel rolling off Hibari in waves.

"No-Nothing. We were just talking is all. I-It's not against the rules to be talking." Tsuna hesistantly defended.

Hibari's gaze only narrowed, huffing. "Actually, Section 3, Paragraph 4-!"

"Hibari! Sawada!"

Both boys looked up to see their teacher towering above them. Enraged would've been an understatement to describe the look on his face.

"What is this I hear about sumo-wrestling? To have gone so far that medical attention was needed, what exactly were you two thinking? Not only getting hurt but leaving without alerting me! I expected better! Especially from you Sawada!" The teacher ranted.

"I-I'm sorry, sir." Tsuna mumbled softly, feeling ten inches tall.

Hibari only rolled his eyes.

The teacher sighed, carding a hand through his thinning hair already gray with age. "You two will send me to an early gave, you will. If it's not one thing, it's another! What am I going to do with the both of you?"

"You can let us leave and go home." Hibari smartly offered, trying hard to repress a smirk.

The teacher glared at him. "Don't get smart with me, young man! Just for that, I am extending your detention from one hour to two."

Hibari shot the man his deadliest glare.

"Umm... Um... I can wait for Hibari-san. I don't mind." Tsuna offered, trying to appease his friend.

"Oh no, Sawada. Your stunt today only earned you a first warning. I will not have you serving a punishment you did not deserve!" The teacher declared stubbornly. "You run along home. And have a nice weekend."

Tsuna still looked pretty unsure.

"Go ahead, Herbivore. I'll catch up." Hibari assured the boy.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The teacher inquired, hands at his hips.

Hibari merely rolled his eyes.

"I-I-Is Hibari-san sure?" Tsuna pressed.

"Just go before I make you!" Hibari sighed impatiently.

A pause before Tsuna smiled, nodding. Picking up his things and relieving Hibari of Tsubird, Tsuna headed for the door. He looked back one last time, furtively waving goodbye, but Hibari only glared at him. Tsuna took that as his cue to leave.

Journeying out the vacated campus, Tsuna quietly hummed to himself. In the fading light of the dying day, the little boy failed to notice the presence lurking in the shadows. Several eyes peering from behind trees, bushes, and lamposts, stalking their prey. Their intent so strong, it was nearly palpable.

"I'm going to take care of Tsubird real well, I promise..." Tsuna whispered. "And before Tsubird knows it, Tsubird will be back protecting her eggs-Oh no! Tsubird's eggs!"

Mentally kicking himself for forgetting, Tsuna dashed forward, hurrying towards the nest. Painfully oblivious to the evil drawing closer, inch by inch, surrounding him on all sides. His only concern for the safety of Tsubird's babies, while completely disregarding his own.

_The trap was set._

Reaching his destination, Tsuna quickly sought out the nest. Only to find, to his utmost surprise, there was never anything to fear. For covering the nest, and therefore keeping the eggs nice and warm, was a certain jacket. A certain familiar jacket Tsuna saw earlier this morning, hanging on a certain somebody's frame.

And it all made sense now why Hibari was so late to school this morning. He must've climbed all the way up to the nest, wrapped the eggs in his jacket, just to ensure the chickies survival.

"Hibari-san always saves the day, doesn't he Tsubird?" Tsuna whispered, petting the bird.

"Yes, he does, doesn't he?"

For a moment, Tsuna outrageously thought Tsubird had talked! But then he thought he was just being silly. Somebody talked, but it wasn't Tsubird. That's for sure. So, who could it be?

"Oi! Dumb bell! Behind ya!"

Tsuna blinked, turning around. "Y-Y-Yes...?"

Whatever Tsuna was going to say next died on his lips as he fully took in the sight before him. Standing in a neat little half circle, arranged from mean to meaner, were all the bullies from the Daycare. And then some. They all wore identical 'You're screwed' expressions, with shark-like smirks to match.

Tsuna took an involutary step back only to hit what felt like a wall. He looked up only to see the grinning visage of another bully.

"Hey shortstuff." The bully grunted.

"Grab 'old o' 'im, ya big lug! Before 'e makes break fo' it!"

Quick to obey orders, the big brute snaked his hands underneath Tsuna's elbows. Forcing Tsuna's arms apart, locking them in his firm grasp and forcing the poor boy to drop Tsubird.

_chirp chirp chirp_

"Hiiii! Tsubird!" Tsuna yelped, struggling against the iron grip. "Lemme go! Lemme go! Tsubird!"

"Aww, quit yer whining ya brat!" Their little leader snapped, taking a step forward. "Yer bird is getting on me nerves."

With an almost nonchalant kick, the boy pushed the bundle to the side. Tsubird's frightened chirps echoed in the quiet street.

_chirp! chirp! chirp!_

"Hey, leave Tsubird out of this!" Tsuna cried, kicking up his legs and flailing his arms. Anything to make his captor free him, but it was no use. It was as if the larger boy was immune to pain.

"Why? Wha' are ya gonna do?" The rat-like boy sneered, kicking Tsubird again.

"Please!" Tsuna was near hysterical. "She didn't do nothing!"

"Oh, yer too easy ya know tha'?" The boy laughed, the other bullies joining in.

"Wh-What do you want...?" Tsuna fearfully asked. "I haven't done... nothing to you..."

"Ah, straight ta the poin'! Hahahaha, yer not half bad." The boy walked forward, until he was nearly nose-to-nose with Tsuna. "'ere's the deal, see? We're all tired o' Hibari handin' us our butts, see? So, I cooked us up a lit'le plan, see?"

Tsuna swallowed, afraid where this was going. "W-W-What does the plan have to do with me...?"

"Ah we~ll... I kinda noticed 'ow Hibari always seems to save ya, whenever yer in trouble. And I think ya know wha' 'm talkin' 'bout. So~! I though' tha' if we took ya away, Hibari will come lookin' fer ya."

"Then Hibari-san's going to beat you up!" Tsuna defiantly declared.

The boy laughed, his wheezy little laugh, wagging his finger. "Not if we're ready fer him. We're gonna ta take ya away, far away, inta this abandoned lot, see? Hibari's gonna run in and try ta save ya. But the momen' 'e comes a-runnin'..."

BAM!

The boy slammed his fist against his open palm.

"We're gonna jump 'im. Won' tha' be fun?"

The boy broke into another fit of laughter, the rest of the bullies following suit once more. Their twisted, shark-like smiles bearing down on Tsuna, their high-pitched laughs roaring in his ears.

They... They were... They were going to hurt Hibari-san. They were going to hurt him real bad. Hibari-san. And they were going to use him, _him, _Tsuna! to get to him. Hibari-san! They were going to hurt him-They were going to hurt him real badHIBARI-SAN!

The rat-like boy stopped his laughing, notcing Tsuna's oddly motionless form.

"'ey! Wha's the matter huh? Too scared ta speak?" He prodded Tsuna, jabbing the boy's arm.

Big. Mistake.

"Don't. Touch me." Tsuna whispered, so quietly the boy had to strain himself to hear.

"Oh yeah? Wha're ya gonna do 'bout it?" The boy challenged, continuing with his jabbing.

It came out of nowhere. One minute, the boy was just egging Tsuna on, the next... The boy lay flat on the ground, his nose bleeding and most likely broken.

And if the boys hadn't been seeing it with their own two eyes, they would've never believed it. But an orange flame (An. Orange. Flame.) was burning on Tsuna's forehead.

"Ooooow! Ya brat! Yer gonna pay for that!" The rat-like boy yelled, rising to his feet. "C'mon boys! Let's rough 'im up!"

"Umm, sempai. I don't think that's a good idea." One of the smaller bullies whispered.

"'n why the hell not?"

"... Look."

There was a dull thud, as the rat-like boy slowly spun around. The main muscle of the group, the boy holding Tsuna down, was passed out cold on the sidewalk.

And Tsuna?

His once dark-brown eyes now a molten gold, burning with rage and yet oh so cold. His chilling stare pinning the bullies, freezing them in their tracks. There was no hope for escape.

"Don't you dare..." He began softly, calmly heading towards the bullies.

"'ey! 'ey! Take it easy!" The rat-like boy whimpered, taking an unconcious step back.

"... hurt Hibari..." Tsuna continued, not fazed in the least.

"It was jus' a joke! C'mon, man! Jus' a joke! Take it easy!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Tsuna's eyes glowed, literally glowed. His hands ignited, cloaked in the same orange flame that burned upon his forehead.

It was over in seconds.

Tsuna had never felt anything like it. It was liquid fire in his veins, a rush of power. It was a moment of fear and panic, hating himself for being so useless. It was a moment of strength and resolve, and he could not let this happen. He would not allow Hibari to get hurt for his sake. He would not allow Hibari to always be the protector. Not again.

This time. This time he would protect Hibari. This time he would not be useless. This time. He would save Hibari, as if he were to die.

Everything passed in a red, angry haze. Tsuna was only half-aware of his actions, keeping only to a steady rhythm. Just as Ryohei had taught him. One-two. One-two. One-two. Jab. Punch. Punch. Jab. One-two. One-two.

And the next thing Tsuna knew, he was surrounded by a pile of bodies. Every single bully was groaning and hurt in some way. They weren't going to be moving too much anytime soon, that's for sure.

Tsuna would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. He didn't what just happened, or what he had just done. Everything was in a confused mess. But Tsuna did understand, it was best not to stick around.

Picking up Tsubird from the ground, the poor bird still cheeping miserably, Tsuna took off. He left the bullies behind, without a single backwards glance.

In a nearby alley, enshrouded in darkness, a pair of bright red eyes peered out. He had been able to witness everything, oh yes he did! Including that delicious display of power. Such beautiful, merciless power. Oh he simply had to have it. Oh yes, one way or another, he will get his hands on that boy...

* * *

Tsuna ran without pause. His thoughts a chaotic whirlwind as he tried to make heads or tails of the situation. He had just beat up a whole gang of bullies. It wasn't exactly an idea he could easily wrap his mind around. He was tiny and thin for his age. He was weak and useless. And he just beat up a whole a gang of bullies. There was just no way! He may not be good at math, but this certainly did not add up!

A part of him feared this sudden onslaught of strength. It frightened him that he was able to do anything he had just done. But what frightened him all the more was that he could barely remember it. He was held captive one second and the next, near everyone was on the ground unconcious. It was jarring to say the least.

And yet, another part, a less constrained side of him, rejoiced over this whole fiasco. Because he had done what he had once failed to do. He had stood on his own two feet, and protected his precious person with his own two fists. It was just as Onii-san taught him! He had done it! He had fought and he had won! He wasn't-He wasn't so useless anymore! He could things on his own now! He could be someone now, and not just No-Good Tsuna.

But more importantly, he could help Hibari now. Hibari didn't have to always take care of him anymore.

Nearing his house, Tsuna increased his pace, spotting Hibari leaning casually against the outer wall. He couldn't wait to tell Hibari what had just happened! He would be so impressed!

"Hiiibariii-saaaaaan!" He called joyfully, barely coming to a halt.

"You're late, Herbivore." Hibari sniffed. "I was in detention, and I still got home earlier than you."

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san. But Hibari-san won't believe what just happened!" Tsuna announced, practically vibrating with glee.

Hibari sighed. "This better be good."

"Oh, it is! See, a group of bullies cornered me-!" Tsuna began.

"WHAT?" Hibari cried, unable to contain his shock.

"-They were going to use me to beat Hibari-san up!" Tsuna continued, unfazed.

"...I'm going to bite those herbivores to death."

"No! No! It's okay, Hibari-san! I already beat them up!"

A moment of silence, as Hibari stared unblinkingly at Tsuna before he broke into a fit of snickers.

Tsuna pouted. "What's so funny, Hibari-san?"

"You? A Herbivore? You couldn't swat a fly to save your life!"

"But I did! Honest!" Tsuna stared Hibari squarely in the eye. "I did beat the bullies up, you have to believe me!"

Hibari frowned, sensing Tsuna was serious. "Ok, ok... So, you're telling me that a group of bullies had you surrounded?"

"Yup."

"They were going to use you for some devious plot and bring about my downfall?"

"Yup."

"And that you thwarted them by kicking their butts?"

"Yup. I was awesome, Hibari-san!"

Hibari twitched. "You're an idiot!"

"Yu-Wait, no..." Tsuna gazed up at Hibari, his expression mimicking a puppy kicked. "Hibari-san, what?"

"You. Are. An. Idiot! Why didn't you run, huh? If you could have done all that, why didn't you just run?"

"B-B-But Hibari-san! They were going to hurt you! They were going to hurt something bad! I couldn't let that happen, Hibari-san! I had to protect you!"

"IDIOT! I don't need protection! What if it went wrong? What if you weren't strong enough? You could've gotten seriously hurt! What were you thinking? Next time, you should just let me handle it, okay?"

Tsuna could not speak, only staring at Hibari as if he had never seen anything quite like him. His arms tightening around Tsubird's bundle.

Hibari sighed, carding a hand through his hair. "Listen, alright? When you see, bullies you should just-!"

"No, you listen!" Tsuna broke in, his eyes a dark gold. "Why? Why do you always have to be the one saving? Why do you always have to be the one protecting? Why can't I protect you? Why can't I help you? What's so wrong with me helping you? I can do this, Hibari! You have to believe me! I've been working so hard because I wanted to be there for you! I'm sick. And tired. Of always standing behind, letting you take everything! I don't want you to be my shield, Hibari!"

"Shield? I am no such thing!" Hibari cried, incensed as well. "I am just-!"

"Protecting the peace! Yeah, I get it! Then why do you have to be alone? Why do you have to be the lone enforcer? Why can't I help?"

"Because you're a Herbivore!"

"No! No, I am not! I've been training! Onii-san has been helping me! I can fight now, Hibari! I don't need you to protect me anymore! I can be on my own! I'm strong, Hibari! I'm strong! Please, would you just trust me for once! Just believe in me! I can do this, Hibari-san! I can! I can! I can!"

Something dark, an unnameable emotion flitted across Hibari's eyes. It disappeared as quickly as it had come. If only Tsuna had caught it, if only he had seen it. But he didn't. He didn't notice Hibari's shoulder's tensing. He didn't notice his hands balling into fists. He didn't notice. Blinded by his hurt and anger, Tsuna did not notice at all.

"So, please Hibari-san? Won't you just trust me for once? Won't you believe in me? Please, Hibari-san! You don't have to be alone anymore! I don't want you to be alone anymore! So, please! I don't want to stand behind you anymore, Hibari-san! Let me help you!" Tsuna pleaded. Gazing up at Hibari, waiting with bated breath for his answer.

Hibari met Tsuna's gaze. His expression hardened like a coat of steel. An armor enclosed around his heart, lest he betray the true feelings that lie within.

He spoke softly.

"Never."

_And just like that..._

Tsuna stared uncomprehendingly at Hibari. It was as if his breath was knocked out of him and the floor had opened up beneath him. Sucking him into a dark abyss from which he could garner no escape.

"I hate you, Hibari-san."

Without another word, Tsuna dashed into his home. Slamming his front door shut, he sunk to the floor. Muffling his sobs into the bundle still cradled in his arms, Tsubird chirping miserably.

Outisde, the sun disappeared in the horizon, night falling quickly and quietly. Outside, Hibari was gone.

* * *

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READ IT THIS FAR!**


	7. Taken

They were at an airport. An airport, Tsuna quickly learned, was this big- no, giant! - building. It was bigger than his house, even bigger than Daycare! And it was filled with all kinds of loud, busy-looking people. There were mommies and daddies and Americans, oh my! It was super noisy too, everyone everywhere was talking, yak yak yak, there was always some kind of trouble, lots of screaming and crying (Tsuna had never thought he would see a grown man cry), and sometimes, Tsuna would hear this scary, rumbling sound. The sound was so strong, Tsuna thought he felt the ground shake, and then it would roar over his head, like a giant monster flying by.

If he had been the old Tsuna, the old, wimpy, good for nothing Tsuna, then he would be crying right about now. But he wasn't the No Good Tsuna anymore. He was the Tsuna who beat up all the bullies, all by himself. He was the Tsuna who said 'I' and did not speak in third person (out loud). He was a big a boy now!

He was just holding unto Mama for her own safety. Mama was easily distracted and stuff, she could get lost! Tsuna was just keeping an eye on her. Really!

"Over here!" His Papa cried.

"Iemitsu, it's been awhile!" A nameless voice answered.

There, emerging from the crowd, was a tall, elderly foreigner. He had the appearance of a grandfather, with a smile to match. A parental air practically radiated from him. He was dressed in a Hawaiin shirt and khaki shorts with a flimsy straw hat to top off the ensemble. He was clearly on vacation.

"Welcome to Japan!" His Papa cheerily greeted, grinning broadly. He nods towards Mama. "This is my wife, Nana."

"Nice to meet you!" His Mama smiled, as sprightly as ever. "I hear my husband is always in your care at work."

"He's the one who is always helping me." The foreigner replies. "You're an adorable girl."

"Eh?" His Mama blinks.

"You're wasted on Iemitsu." The foreigner comments, good-naturedly.

His Papa stutters and blushes. "We-We're perfect for each other!"

Tsuna tilts his head curiously. Grown-ups were so weird.

His Papa quickly gathers his bearings and finishes his introductions. He looks at Tsuna. "And this is my son, Tsunayoshi."

And then all of a sudden, all the attention was on him. Now, if he was the old Tsuna, he would've cringed and hid behind his Mama. But no! He was big boy Tsuna! He was tough and brave and strong.

He took one look at the foreigner's eyes before quickly ducking behind his Mama.

Well... That didn't last long...

As brave and tough and strong as Tsuna may have become, he was still rather shy around strangers. And there was something quite disquieting about the look in the old man's eyes. Tsuna could tell, this elderly foreigner had seen many things. Great, terrible things. It was the same kind of look Tsuna sometimes sees in his Papa when he thinks Mama wasn't looking.

"Tsu-kun, greet him." His Mama urged.

"Hello." Tsuna whispered. He could at least offer that much. He wasn't a complete wimp after all.

The foreigner laughed. Still smiling as he stooped down to Tsuna's eye level. "Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna, sensing the man meant him and his family no harm, peeked out from behind his Mama. He offered the foreigner a small smile of his own. "N-Nice to m-meet you too..."

"That's my boy!" His Papa crowed, reaching down and ruffling Tsuna's hair. He then turned back to his colleague, a playful grin on his lips. "Whaddya say we get out of this joint? You got all your stuff, yeah? The rental car is parked right outside."

"That sounds like a plan." The foreigner nodded amiably.

And off they went, piling into the tiny rental car, with the foreigner's luggage all stacked up in the back. They quickly ditched the airport, to Tsuna's relief, and began their merry way back home.

Timoteo, Tsuna learned, was the foreigner's name. He gave no surnames, saying he was quite fine being addressed as 'Timoteo-san'.

"But we're all family here, so please feel free to drop the formality and just call me Timoteo." He chuckled.

His Papa and Timoteo-san had taken the front seats, leaving Mama and him to bundle up in the back. Papa seemed to be a having a grand old time, talking and laughing away with his friend. Sometimes Mama would chirp in her two cents but for the most part it was that 'male-bonding' Tsuna often heard from his Papa. They also tended to slip into that funny language Tsuna frequently heard his Papa speak on the phone with. But it didn't seem as serious as all the phone-conversations his Papa had. They sounded like stories to Tsuna, and after awhile, his Papa would lapse into a laughing fit.

His Mama didn't seem upset, being alienated out of the conversation and all. She was just happy that Papa was happy.

Tsuna wondered if this was that 'love' thing he had heard so much about. That little thing between a married couple, or so his Mama says. He didn't really get it, but his Papa said that was okay. "Even to this day, I still don't understand it," his Papa had easily stated.

Love must be a very difficult thing if even grown-ups can't get it.

* * *

For the most part, the journey back home was a quiet affair. Aside from the occasional statement thrown, a blanket of sleepy content seemed to settle upon the family. Tsuna was just happy to be away from the airport, Nana excitedly looking forward to lunch, and Timoteo suffered from jetlag. And everyone just wanted to go home. Mercifully, the ride was swift due to Iemitsu's less than admirable driving.

Arriving at the Sawada household, everyone tumbled out of the rental car. Nana qucikly left to do whatever it is Mom's do at home. Judging from the the aromatic smells already wafting from the kitchen, she was most likely hard at work toiling over the hot stove.

Iemitsu stayed outside, helping Timoteo unload his luggage. Both laughing and talking all the while, Iemitsu teasing Timoteo about his age.

Little Tsuna stood off to the side, watching his Papa mess around with Timoteo-san.

He didn't quite know what to do. He could go inside, watch TV or something along those lines. The Power Rangers should be on right about now. But to be honest, Tsuna didn't want to go inside just yet. To be honest, he was kinda curious about this funny-looking, old guy. This elderly man that made his Papa laugh so hard and smile so widely. This Timoteo-san who didn't seem quite as he appeared to be.

Tsuna didn't know how he knew, but there was something a little off about Timoteo-san.

His Papa playfully punched Timoteo-san.

"Come on, you sly, old dog! Nana and I aren't into that kinda stuff! Keep your ideas to yourself!"

His Papa was weird when he was around Timoteo-san.

Iemitsu, seeing his son simply standing around, decided it was best to put his boy to work. Can't let him seem lazy in front of the boss. He knew Nana raised no fool.

"Oi! Tsuna!" Iemitsu called, beckoning his son forward. "C'mere and help Timoteo-san with his bags!"

"Now, now Iemitsu! There's no need. My bones might be brittle but I'm still stronger than you." Timoteo announced.

"Oh yeah? Then I ain't calling the hospital when you throw out your back." Iemitsu smirked.

The Italian only rolled his eyes.

Toddling over, Tsuna peered curiously at Timoteo-san. He had more wrinkles than Tsuna originally thought.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun." Timoteo-san greeted once more, holding up a small satchel. "Would you mind helping an old man with his bags?"

Tsuna nodded shyly. "Sure, Timoteo-san."

Timoteo-san clicked his tongue. "See here, Tsunayoshi-kun. We're family! You can just call me grandpa."

"Gw-gwandpa?" Tsuna echoed, blinking.

"Yes, that's it." Timoteo-san beamed, handing his bag to Tsuna. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Y-Yes, g-g-gwandpa." Tsuna muttered. The bag was heavier than it looked.

"That's it! My, you're so strong, Tsuna. How old are you?"

"Five..."

"He turns six in October." His Papa chimes in, ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"Oh? You really are a big boy, aren't you, Tsuna?"

Tsuna only nodded.

After getting Timoteo settled in, Iemitsu grabbed a few beers and the two men headed off to the living room. Their low, conversing voices fading away as Tsuna headed for the kitchen.

The grown-ups were talking now. That means Tsuna had to go away. Not that Tsuna really cared. They were talking in that funny language again, and it sounded boring.

Appraoching his Mama, Tsuna tugged on her apron strings. His Mama smiled down at him, not pausing in her stirring.

"Just wait a bit longer, Tsu-kun. Dinner will be ready soon, so go play over there."

"Ok!" Tsuna beamed and nodded his consent.

Bypassing the living room, his Papa and Timoteo-grandpa still lost in their musings, Tsuna dashed out to the front yard. He snatched his bouncy, bouncy ball and took a seat on the little porch. Idly, he began throwing the toy up into the air, a small smile of content on his face.

It was nice, having a guest. His Papa was happy, his Mama was happy. There was this buzz in the air, promising enjoyment. The very house seemed revitalized, awake with activity instead of the usual Sunday laziness. Tsuna supposed he was happy too, but he couldn't be too sure. Not when _it_ was lurking in his thoughts, a constant shadow in his mind. And as much as he wanted to enjoy Timoteo-grandpa and his company. As much as he wanted to revel in the feasts his Mama would no doubt produce. Tsuna simply couldn't be happy, not completely. Not after...

His Mama had been the first to find him. She had heard the commotion, the slam of the door and Tsuna's subsequent sobs. Naturally, she had been curious, worried almost. And when she found Tsuna, the mess that he was...

Tsuna spoke not a word of the incident. Despite the constant proddings and gentle inquiries of his parents, he lips remained sealed. This was between him and Hibari, and it ought to stay that way.

He didn't like fighting Hibari. After that little venture with the bullies, even with the rush he felt from beating them with his own two fists, Tsuna wasn't quite sure he liked fighting in general. But darn it! He would fight tooth and nail if the people he cared for the most was at stake! And Hibari had been threatened. They were going to hurt him real bad! What was he supposed to?

Why couldn't Hibari understand that? Why did Hibari feel that he was the only one capable of protecting? Why couldn't he see that Tsuna was strong too?

Because Tsuna was not about to stand in the sidelines and watch Hibari take the heat for him.

But... That didn't mean he wanted to leave Hibari behind either. He could never leave Hibari! Hibari was just that important to him, in ways Tsuna believed he could never put into words. But he wasn't just about to stay in his shadow forever.

He was tired of being scared. He was tired of being weak. He was tired of being useless, a good for nothing.

He wanted to stand on his own two feet. More than anything he wanted to stand beside Hibari. Together. Hibari's battles were his battles too.

And what was so wrong with that?

Lost in his thoughts, Tsuna let the ball slip from his fingers. He yelped, watching it roll out into the grass.

"Ball!" He cried, jumping down from the porch and rushing off to his toy.

As he grabbed the ball, Tsuna glanced up only to witness as the neighbor's chihuahua sneak in between the bars of the gate. He froze, instinctive terror welling up inside him.

He had always been afraid of his neighbor's dog. The little mutt always barking at him whenever he passed by, snapping its jaws and baring its fangs. It frightened Tsuna, a lot, and seemed to take pleasure in Tsuna's fear.

But not today.

Because he had told himself he would be strong. Because he had told himself he didn't want to be useless anymore. Because he told himself he wouldn't be scared anymore. Because he promised himself.

"I will protect my precious people, even if it's the last thing I do!" He declared, his resolve steeled.

Standing up, he took a brave step towards the chihuahua. The dog, obviously not expecting his resistance, took an involuntary step back. Tsuna towered over the poor thing, and with determination burning in his eyes, he took a deep breath. And screamed a fiery roar.

His scream drew the attention of both men, startling them terribly.

"Tsuna!" Iemitsu exclaimed, jumping to his feet and rushing off to the yard.

Timoteo followed suit, falling in step behind Iemitsu.

Stepping out into the porch, both men could not believe what they saw.

There Tsuna was, yelling at this tiny dog. The poor mutt wetting itself, shrinking into a ball as Tsuna continued his vocal assault. Iemitsu knew this was not how his son typically behaved. He knew his son was not the most manliest of boys. He jumped at the sight of a butterfly, easily scared and prone to crying. He also knew that Tsuna was particularly frightened of the neighbor's chihuahua.

Tsuna should be on the ground crying, terrified out of his wits. And yet, here his son was. Standing tall and straight wit a strength Iemitsu never knew his son posessed, and fighting back. Fighting. Back.

"Hey!" Iemitsu cried, rushing over to calm his son.

Tsuna glanced over his shoulder, gazing over at the two men.

Timoteo had noticed, right upon setting foot outside, right as he saw Iemitsu's son, that Tsuna was special. For there, clear as day, was a Dying Will flame. A warm, orange hue embracing the boy. It was so bright, Iemitsu could probably see it himself.

And seeing that the man had stopped in mid-stride, gawking as his son coolly stared at him with amber-tinted eyes, Timoteo was positive Iemitsu saw.

This was truly something else. Not only was the boy exhibiting the potential to wield a Dying Will flame, he was already harnessing the power. It was simply remarkable.

Timoteo couldn't help but wonder, what could possible drive Tsuna to have such a strong resolve at the tender age of five? Five-year-olds were bright and happy and carefree! Mercurial in their moods, shifting from one thing to another. Bonds were a hard concept for children, loving whatever tickles their fancy.

For a Dying Will flame to be this strong, what attachment must Tsuna have created?

"Papa?" Tsuna spoke softly, breaking his spell over the two men.

Iemitsu blinked, shaking himself out of shock before continuing to stride forward. He stopped just a few inches away from Tsuna, scrutinizing his son as if he had never seen anything quite like him.

"Up, Papa." Tsuna ordered, no, demanded. His tone never changing in pitch, still so perfectly calm.

Iemitsu could only worldless comply, stooping down and lifting his son to his chest.

The poor chihuahua took this as its cue to get the hell out of there.

Tsuna settled into his father's arms, his facial expression completely blank. He said not a word, merely staring out into space.

"Tsuna..." Iemitsu whispered, walking back to Timoteo.

"This boy has power." Timoteo muttered, his gaze never leaving the perfectly still child. He recognized Tsuna's state of being. This was akin to a Hyper Dying Will mode, except less controlled. The Hyper Dying Will mode induces a feeling of clarity and serenity, enabling the fighter to stay focused and not start panicking. But the poor boy's Hyper Dying Will mode was so uncontrolled that he became so calm as to appear comatose.

Iemitsu furrowed his brow, looking at Timoteo worriedly. "Is that bad?"

"Not necessarily. It's still young." Timoteo shook his grey head, lifting his forefinger and igniting a small Dying Will flame.

He pressed the glowing finger against the center of Tsuna's forehead, cancelling out Tsuna's uncontrolled flames. The child's face cleared, a tired expression setting in as he yawned. Snuggling into his father's arms, he fell into a deep sleep.

"Good. Now his power will be unleashed when it's truly necessary."

"What do you mean?" Iemitsu inquired, clutching his son closer to him.

"As he is incapable of differentiating which situations demand his Dying Will mode, I fear I cannot simply let him handle his power." Timoteo sighed. "So, I have rendered Tsuna incapable of tapping into his Dying Will Mode without aid, like let's say a Dying Will bullet. In this way, he cannot harm himself or others with his flames."

"Only when _we_ decide it's truly necessary, huh?" Iemitsu barked out a bitter chuckle. He did not like the idea of being able to control whether his son has power or not. That should be a decision left up to his son. But Timoteo brough up a good point. Tsuna was simply too young. Until the time when he can make decisions on his own, Iemitsu was fine with sealing Tsuna's powers away. Still...

"Ninth..."

The Ninth Boss of the infamous Vongola Famiglia looked straight into Iemitsu's eyes. "If possible, I'd like to have you and this child live peacefully."

Iemitsu stared worriedly at his boss. He knew enough, worked long enough, with the elderly man to know... The old bastard was up to something.

"Dear, something the matter?" Nana called softly, peering out the sliding glass doors.

Iemitsu quickly donned his 'family man' facade and smiled at his wife. "Tsuna played too much and tired himself out."

Nana sighed, moving to stand beside her husband. Gently taking the slumbering Tsuna from his arms, she smiled at her son's peaceful face, blissfully unaware of her son's less than normal behavior earlier.

"I'll bring him up to bed, he has a big day tomorrow. It's best he get some rest." Nana whispered.

"Oh?" Timoteo inquired politely.

Nana nodded. "Oh yes. For you see, tomorrow, Tsuna's Daycare is going to the strawberry fields."

* * *

Kyoko looked worriedly at the two boys. Hibari with his upturned face, scowling at the window, and Tsuna pouting, his arms crossed as he sulked. Tsubird was on Tsuna's lap, chirping worriedly at the boy. The Mama bird had not left Tsuna's side, not once. Since, due to the scent of Hibari's sweatshirt now coating her eggs, Tsubird dared not apporach her nest anymore. It was all rather instinctive and there really was nothing for it. Though she had taken to sticking with Tsuna at all times, seeming to adopt Tsuna as her replacement chick. And just like any other mother in the world, she couldn't help but worry over the sorry state of her so called child. She chirped miserably.

Kyoko shared Tsubird's sentiments, sighing. Oh, this has simply been going on for too long. It's been nearly a month since they stopped speaking to each other. And by the looks of it, the boys weren't about to reconcile anytime soon.

The entire class was bundled into a small bus headed for the strawberry fields, and the boys had chosen to sit opposite each other; leaving two empty seats, an aisle, and a whole lot of tension between them.

Kyoko let out another mournful sigh. Hana patted her on the shoulder, taking note of Kyoko's less than cheerful demeanour (a rare disposition for the girl).

"Don't mind them. They're just stupid boys. They'll get over it soon." Hana stated with the utmost confidence.

"I hope so, Hana. It's just too sad to see them like this." Kyoko frowned.

The tension between the two was palpable. It hung so heavily in the air that everyday at Daycare became torture. Their horrible moods made everyone nervous. It was like waiting for a ticking time bomb to explode. It came to the point that the _teacher_ grew grouchy and antsy. He seperated the two boys and sat them as far away from each other as possible. He even tried to work it out between them but both refused to speak. It was hopeless, just hopeless.

The anxiety only hieghtened when word spread that the usual bullies, who plagued the class, were found bruised and battered. They claimed that it was Tsuna who beat them up. And as preposterous as it seemed, the class believed it. After all, there had to be a reason why Hibari let Tsuna hang around him. Tsuna must not be as weak as he seemed. And now that he showed his true strength, Hibari viewed him as a threat to his classroom supremacy. And it turned into an all out battle for dominance.

Or so the class speculated.

Of course, Kyoko knew it wasn't anything like that. Something had happened between the two boys, something awful. She just wished she knew what.

The bus lurched to a stop, the tires squealing in protest. Everyone rushed to the windows, eager to see the scenery. Tsuna was no different, pressing his face against the cool, glass pane and gasping in awe, holding Tsubird up so she could see as well.

It wasn't the most breath-taking sight, but it was vastly different from the urban surroundings Tsuna was accustomed to. A wide, open field bordered by a heavily-wooded forest. To one side stood a quaint, red-brick house, the numerous strawberry bushes sprawled out before it. A soft mist lightly blanketed the earth, the soil still deliciously damp from the early morning showers. Stepping out of the bus, a cool breeze kissed Tsuna, the crisp, clean air filling his lungs. This place was wonderful.

"Hibari-san, isn't this-?" Tsuna instinctively began, turning to the person next to him. A nameless classmate looked back, blinking cluelessly before walking away.

Oh, that's right. He and Hibari-san were fighting...

_chirp chirp_

Tsuna gazed at Tsubird, fluttering about him, no doubt trying to cheer him up.

Tsuna smiled, shaking his head and willing his thoughts away. No, Tsubird was right! He came here to have fun! He had to stop thinking about Hibari! Even if-Even if he missed Hibari lots... No! Tsuna clenched his fists, steeling his little stature. If Hibari was going to be a meanie-butt, that was fine by him. Tsuna was not backing down, no, no, no. He'll just have enough fun for the both of them. Yeah.

But that didn't stop Tsuna from looking around, just a quick glance really. He wasn't searching for Hibari or anything like that. It's just, you know, maybe Hibari wanted to say sorry. And then-And then, Tsuna wouldn't have to be all alone during the field trip. And he and Hibari would be friends again and it would be like nothing ever happened.

His wishes sounded fake even in his thoughts. Tsuna sighed. He didn't really get why Hibari was being so stubborn and frustrating, but he did understand that this wasn't a simple fight. It can't be fixed by simple "I'm sorry"s. And no matter how much he just wanted everything to be normal again, their fight wasn't just going to go away.

Hanging his head low, Tsuna fought to seal away his sadness. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to cry. He can't.

Tsubird tugged a lock of Tsuna's hair, bringing his attention back to the class. A class now already gather around their guide for the day, with him the only one standing beside the bus. Tsuna blushed, glad no one had noticed yet. Well, except for the teacher. The man smiling benevolently upon him as Tsuna approached.

"Stay close, alright? We wouldn't want you to get seperated." The teacher lightly admonished.

"S-Sorry..." Tsuna murmured softly.

Ruffling the small boy's hair, the teacher turned to the rest of his students. "Alright, class! This is Tokinawa-san. She'll be giving us a tour of her farm. Everyone greet her properly."

"Good morning, Tokinawa-san." The class chorused, bowing.

"Hello, kids." Tokinawa-san replied, half-hidden behind the stack of baskets she carried. Bending low, she gently placed the baskets on the ground before smiling at the class.

Tokinawa-san was an average woman. Her black hair pulled into a neat ponytail, wearing patched-up jean overalls. Tsuna thought she looked like one of them American farmers he saw in storybooks. Old Mcdonald-san.

"Is this all of you?" Tokinawa-san asked the teacher.

The teacher hummed in thought. "Let's see, one-two-three... ten... fifteen...seve-Ah! We're missing one."

Tokinawa-san furrowed her brow. "I-Is that a problem? Should-Should we wait or look around?"

The teacher carded a hand through his thinning hair. " Nooo, no. Don't worry, Tokinawa-san. I know who's missing. By all means, go ahead and start the tour. We'll catch up."

"Are you sure? There's no rush."

"Yes, yes. He's a particularly difficult child."

"Well, if you're sure..." Tokinawa-san trailed off, nodding hesistantly. Returning her attention back to the class, she beamed. "Okay, everyone. Now, let's start with some guidelines!"

Tsuna listened half-heartedly as the woman began explaining all the rules. He was far too interested in watching the teacher rush back to the bus, clumsily climbing in.

"First off, I need to put down some limits. You can go anywhere as long as I can see you. But! You are not allowed to go near..."

Oh, so that's where Hibari was hiding. It figures, away from the crowd as usual. It was so typical of Hibari.

"...And watch for those little puddles, alright? It's great that you're wearing some sturdy shoes, but some of those puddles are deeper than they look. So, just be careful."

A little girl, way in the back, shyly raised her hand.

Tokinawa-san pointed at her. "Yes, dear?"

"Um, um Tokinawa-san? If the puddles are really icky, why aren't you wearing boots?" The little girl quietly inquired, twiddling with her thumbs.

Tokinawa-san laughed, a loud, carefree laugh. Tsuna thought it was a very pretty laugh.

"Well, funny story actually. I was walking down to feed my little piggies, right? But I had to step back into my house. I thought I had heard something fall. But anyways, so I left my boots right beside the door. When I saw it was only some pots that got tipped over, I mean I guess it was pretty windy, I brushed it off and went back out. Except, when I went back outside... My boots were gone!" Tokinawa-san ended dramatically.

The class stared at her in awe, processing the information.

And then...

"YOU HAVE PIGGIES?" The boys chorused, focusing on that one sliver of information.

The class quickly degenerated to meaningless blather. The boys chattered about piggies while the girls rolled their eyes and smacked their foreheads. Tsuna soon lost interest. Glancing over his shoulder, he discreetly stared at the school bus. Well, it was still standing so he supposed Hibari wasn't in a completely foul mood.

"Does everyone understand?" Tokinawa-san asked, somehow managing to bring the class to order.

"Yes, Tokinawa-san." The class chorused.

"Good! Good!" Tokinawa-san clapped her hands. "Remember! Stick together, and follow me!"

Tsuna shot the bus one, last fleeting look. The yellow vehicle sitting quat on the rocky road, deceptively peaceful and serene belying the turmoil surely within. Tsuna sniffed, sharply turning away and disappearing in the mess of students, Tsubird nestled in his hair. He was going to have fun today, and no one was going to stop him.

Stupid Hibari.

_chirp chirp_

Grabbing her baskets once more, Tokinawa-san took the class down a worn, winding path. Aisles and aisles of lively-green bushes, dotted red by the ripe strawberries, surrounded the children. Their sweet-scent snaked like a serpent in the breeze. The children sighed, revelling in the aroma. An excitement hummed in the air as the class grew restless, whispering amongst themselves. They wanted to run-explore-play, and they wanted to do it now.

As if sensing their collective desires, Tokinawa-san stopped in the middle of the fieldand faced the children. She set the baskets down once more, her beaming smile once again gracing her features.

"Are we all ready to pick strawberries?" Tokinawa-san asked.

"Yeah! Yeah!" The class nodded in unison, except for that one boy who shouted, "Well duh, lady!"

"Then let's get to it!" Tokinawa-san pumped her fist.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" The children cheered, copying Tokinawa-san.

"Now, let's all form an orderly line-!" Before Tokinawa-san could finish her sentence, the students rushed her.

They hurriedly sntached their baskets and scattered every which way. Their squeals of delight echoing from every corner of the field, stubby legs racing between bushes as the children reveled in their freedom.

Tsuna felt like he was flying. He felt as if he was soaring right beside Tsubird. Just rushing through the aisles, the wind whipping his skin as he ran, ran, ran. Tsubird at his side, gliding and singing a merry song. Tsuna laughed. He decided he liked flying. But he was still so very little, with a body so frail, and all too quickly the little boy came to halt. Out of breath - his chest heaving, cheeks flushed red, with eyes shining bright, life seemed to radiat from his tiny person. His excitement and joy written all over his expression.

Singling out a particularly bloated bush, Tsuna kneeled on the wet ground. His clumsy, child fingers plucking away the the red, ripe fruit, the tantalizing smell enticing Tsuna to take a bite. It didn't help that Tsubird was perched atop a branch, already digging unto one of the plumper stawberries. Oh well, it couldn't hurt to take one bite. Just one, itty-bitty little bite.

Looking side-to-side, Tsuna saw no one immediately beside him. He was some ways away from the rest of class but he could clearly see Tokinawa-san, so he wasn't breaking any rules. Yet.

If Hibari saw him now, almost breaking the rules, he would've thrown a fit. Tsuna smirked. Well, that sealed his decision.

Giving the strawberry one last once over, Tsuna slowly brought the fruit to his lips.

So utterly unaware if the hungry gaze that watched from afar. The crouched figure hidden among the tall, imposing trees. Filthy and unshaven, his clothes tattered till they were barely threads. His frame malnourished, his skin clinging tightly to his bones.

A thin trail of drool slithered from his gaping mouth. His blood-shot red eyes burned with primal lust.

_He was hungry. No. He was starving._

Tsuna took a shy, hesistant bite. Thick, sticky juice spilling forth, filling his mouth and staining his fingers. Fresh, raw, and sweet, oh so sweet. Tsuna moaned in content.

_And he just found his next meal_.

Tsuna blinked, pausing between bites, and looked around. He had the strangest feeling he was being watched. But there was no one around him. Just in case someone caught him, well... He glanced down at his strawberry-stained hand. Just in case someone caught him red-handed, Tsuna thought it would be a smart idea to move back. A little further away, only a little, and besides, he was still within Tokinawa-san's view. So, he was safe, right? Right.

Nodding to himself, Tsuna picked his basket, and all its meager contents, and moved back. By push of Fate or hand of Destiny, as he moved, the little boy snagged a wayward, wandering root and fell. He landed face flat on the muddy soil, strawberries flying everywhere as his basket leaped from his grasp. The woven container bouncing once, twice before rolling right to the edge of the wood.

Tsuna whimpered pathetically, sitting up and rubbing his abused forehead. Tsubird immediately flying to his side, chirping her concern. But he was a big boy and big boys don't cry. He just got some dirt in his eye. That's all.

Sniffling, Tsuna wiped the not-tears from his eyes and slowly got to his feet. Casually waving off Tsubird's cries, even offering a shaky smile. He was fine. He wasn't hurt at all. He could fix this. Tsuna didn't need someone to always come running to rescue him. He wasn't useless. He could do this.

The bird wasn't entirely convinced but allowed Tsuna to his own devices once more. Landing nearby, pecking almost half-heartedly at a fallen strawberry.

Brushing the dirt from his knees, Tsuna saw where his basket had fallen and went to retrieve it.

Had he listened to Tokinawa-san's warning, had he paid attention to the rules, Tsuna would've known that under no circumstances were children allowed to go near the woods. But Tsuna had been too preoccupied thinking of Hibari. He hadn't listened, he didn't know.

No clue at all.

Bending over, Tsuna picked up his basket. He smiled to himself. There, see. He did it all by himself. That wasn't too hard. Now, he could get back to work.

The man came out of nowhere. Springing from the shadows, his twisted form born from the black abyss. Gnarled, scarred fingers entwining around Tsuna's torso, an immaculate, white cloth pressed to the little boy's face. The acrid smell of chloroform invading his nose.

It all happened so fast. As quick as the man appeared, he was gone. Taking an innocent, five-year-old boy with him. A forgotten basket left in their wake, tiny footprints in the mud, scattered strawberries. A frantic bird screeching in alarm, taking flight.

Darkness enveloped Tsuna. His thoughts fading, fading, fading... Barely able to comprehend as he left the waking world behind. A lone name floating to the forefront of his consciousness.

_...Hibari..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE ! I am so sorry I died there, whoops. You see there was a whole bunch of things that happened, school started, and whole myriad of other different events that would take forever to get into and stuff. Let's just say school started, and this year will be particularly busy. -dies from exhaustion-

Fun fact: There were some biblical references in here that are so obscure they can hardly be called references ._.

But so yeah.

But here's a little explanation for the beginning, in case you didn't catch it. What Tsuna was doing with his dying will flames was that, since he was still so young, he couldn't really control it yet. And this is from my own personal headcanon, but whenever Tsuna went into HDW in the anime, he would appear more calmer and even when he was angry it would be called a quiet fury. What I was thinking was if HDW negated the powerful emotions of the user, than an uncontrolled HDW would numb the user to the point of apathy and, as Timoteo said, to the point where Tsuna would barely feel the need to respond at all. Does that make sense?

So, since Timoteo felt that Tsuna was still so very young and obviously couldn't handle the Dying Will flame, he sealed it away. The whole "Good. Now his power will be unleashed when it's truly necessary." was taken straight from the anime. This is my explanation as to why Tsuna needed bullets and pills to turn into HDW, because Timoteo had sealed his flames. Because I mean, Tsuna is the only one who needs pills, everyone else seems to be able to access to their wills just fine.

So, Tsuna has his flames sealed. And he gets kidnapped. Oh, dear...

Raise your hand if you saw this coming? Come on be honest. I've only been leaving hints the size of elephants... ok, maybe not... I can't really tell if my clues were too subtle or not subtle at all XD

* * *

**Alright. So! LET'S PLAY A GAME!**

**Within the last seven chapters, I have hidden the guardians flames: MIST, CLOUD, SKY, RAIN, STORM, THUNDER, SUN. Each chapter contains one of the 7 guardians' flame. ****FOR EXAMPLE: CH. 1 THUNDER, CH. 2 RAIN, CH. 3 SKY, CH. 4 STORM, CH. 5 MIST, CH. 6 CLOUD, CH. 7 SUN**

**If you could review and list what chapter and what flame it contains, I will give you a preview of the Ch. 8.**

**It has to be specifically RAIN, if you found, let's say the word RAINY, IT WILL NOT COUNT. It can, however, be the plural form, like CLOUDS for example. Also, omakes don't count. If you find a flame there, it will not count.**

****

**HINT: Ch. 3: SKY**

**BONUS: If you find the chapter where I have hidden REBORN, you get a longer preview. Here's a hint: It's a pretty popular pairing**

**WARNING: The contents of the preview are not for the faint of heart. The next chapter is going to be dark. Very dark. I know. Mood whiplash. **

* * *

Raise your hands if you saw _that_ coming. Be honest.

As you can see, I am a total dork. This is why I was kinda keen on keeping it 7 chapters only... Man, I have been leading up to this for so loooooooong. I'm so happy it's out of the way. WOOOOHOOO!

Thank you so muvh if you've stuck it out for this long. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Now, back to the old grind.


	8. Gone

It was a common known fact that Hibari Kyouya despised crowds with a violent passion. Crowding was for herbivores, and herbivores were unnecessary. Period.

So, why? Why was he on this miserable field trip in this miserable school bus with these miserable, miserable herbivores? It didn't make sense! It went against his principles! (Hibari's Principles: No crowding, beat people to death, ? ? ?, PROFIT). As far as he could tell, he had no feasible reason to be here. So, why was he?

Messy, bruenette hair; hopeful, doe eyes; a shy hesistant smile. A warm sincere innocence with a heart as wide and open as the sky.

Hibari sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back.

Stupid Herbivore.

Well, at least he was alone now. No one to bother him as he, well he wasn't sulking thank you very much. He was brooding, yes brooding. The difference being it sounded cooler and more sophisticated. Yes, there was no one to bother him as he brooded.

"Hibari! Why are you here if you did not wish to participate?" The teacher yelled, stamping his foot.

Oh, that's right. Except for this annoying twat. Poor fool didn't know when to mind his own business. Hibari almost forgot about him. Almost.

The teacher had stormed into the vehicle some moments ago, ranting and raving about one thing or another. Hibari didn't know. He stopped caring after the first five minutes. Besides, he's heard it all before.

"Hibari! Are you listening?"

Hn. The man was slowly getting on his nerves.

"Participation is not necessary." Hibari stated simply.

"The whole point of a field trip is to participate! If you're not going to participate, why bother coming?"

"That is none of your business."

"Wha-Why-I am your teacher, Hibari! You hear me? Your teacher! Of course it's my business! Will you pay attention for once?"

Hibari merely rolled his eyes, casually turning away and infuriating the teacher all the more. He smirked smugly, tuning out the noisy shouts as he gazed out the window. Unlike the other children, he found no pleasure in the change of scenery, going so far as to yawn. In his eyes, it was only patches of grass, a few trees, a couple of delivery trucks sitting idle, really nothing so impressive. Easily amused, his so-called peers were.

Already bored with his surroundings, Hibari's gaze rose to the heavens above, the gray weather matching his bleak mood. Thunder rumbled off in the distance, heralding the coming of a storm. Thick clouds suffocating sunlight as the sky darkened. The mist thickening, making spectres out of trees.

_...Hibari..._

Hibari clutched his chest, feeling his heart seize painfully. His breath coming out in short gasps as a cold, heavy weight settled in his gut. A shiver of fear skittering down his spine as his instincts clamored together, screaming. Something was wrong. Something terribly, terribly wrong. Danger. Danger!

And all too soon it began to rain.

"Tsu...na..." Hibari wheezed out.

"Hibari? Hibari? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Something bad was happening. He just knew something bad was happening. He needed to find Tsuna. He needed to find Tsuna now!

"Hibari! Speak to me! What's wrong?"

But this hulking oaf was in his way.

Hibari glared wrathfully at the teacher, the pathetic fool hovering about him. No doubt filled with that so-called parental concern. As if he needed it. Pushing away the increasingly alarmed man, Hibari ignored his confused shouts as he headed for the door.

Exiting the bus, Hibari looked wildly around. The air seemed to vibrate around him, a chill enveloping him. Every little thing was putting Hibari on edge. The whispering leaves as a breeze rustled past, the clatter of crates as the trucks were loaded, the drip-drip-drop of rain. He could feel it down to his very bone. A terror so very different, unlike the thrill of battle. And good God! Where was everyone? What's taking them so long?

Each second stretched out to painful eternity until Hibari felt he would go mad with waiting. In truth, it had only been but a couple of minutes. Still finally! There! Emerging from the fog, the class returned from the fields. Their fun cut tragically short as they sought shelter from the sudden shower. Hibari's sharp eyes roaming across each face, searching for those honey-brown eyes and timeless smile. But there was no sign of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

As the group drew nearer, it only became more painfully clear. No matter how hard Hibari searched, that familair tuft of brown hair refused to materialize. The Herbivore just wasn't there. Tsuna was gone. Gone. Gone. Gone.

_drip drip drop_

Upon seeing the feared Hibari standing there, just waiting for them, the returning class halted in their tracks. The unfortunate weather soon forgotten as a blanket of terror descended upon the group. Immediately, they knew something was amiss. Hibari looked angry. Hibari never looked angry. If he was pissed off, he'd beat you within an inch of your life. But he would never look angry. And oh god, they were all going to die, weren't they?

Hibari grit his teeth, his fists clenching. The class held their breaths.

"Oh, Hibari-san! There you are!" Kyoko chirped, unwittingly cutting the tension. Beside her, Hana palmed her face.

"Sasagawa Kyoko." Hibari acknowledged, nodding his head. "Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Kyoko tilted her head, blinking, not quite grasping the question. With her cheeks flushed and a wide grin threatening to split her face, she was still coming down from her euphoric high. Not quite down to earth, unaware of the events unfolding around her. Not yet.

"Answer the question, Sasagawa Kyoko. Where is the Herbivore?" Hibari pressed, hackles rising.

"Hey! Don't talk to her that way!" Hana broke in, stepping in front the girl.

"Ah, Hana-chan?" Kyoko's brow furrowed, realization slowly setting in.

Hibari narrowed his eyes, glaring murderously. The class shrinking back from the force of his terrifying gaze, silent spectators to the tragedy playing out before them.

"You will mind your business, Kurokawa Hana." Hibari barked.

"Well, I-!"

"Hana-chan!" Kyoko interrupted, intervening. "It's alright."

"But-!" Hana protested, looking back at her best friend.

Kyoko smiled sadly in reply, stepping out of Hana's shadow. She turned to Hibari, calm and steady.

"You asked me something, Hibari-san?"

"Yes. Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Kyoko blinked once more. "Tsuna-kun? He isn't here?"

An awkward silence lay heavily in the wake of her statement. The stillness broken only by the pitter-patter of rain and the loading of the last crates, one of the delivery men signalling to his fellow worker.

"Oi! Fuji! I'm all done here!" The man cried.

For a moment, there was no response. The man furrowed his brow, wondering what was the hold up.

"Fuji? Oi!"

Just as he was about to approach the driver's seat, a hand stretched out of the window, waving goodbye. The man blinked. Fuji must've not heard him the first time. Heh, the old man was probably listening to his music again.

"Get going, ya deaf sonuvabitch!" The man shouted, heading for his own truck.

Hibari ignored all this, concentrating instead to hold his anger. Hold it in. There are more appropriate victims to suffer from his wrath. This girl, as airheaded as she may be, was not deserving of such fury.

He cleared his throat, hissing out the words between clenched teeth. "I do not see him around. Do you?"

Kyoko looked about the class, discovering for herself that indeed Tsuna was gone. Her face paled, draining of all color. Where happiness once filled her being, now only dread remained. She turned slowly, hesistantly towards Hibari. Confusion, horror etched painfully on her expression. What was going on here?

"I'm-I'm sorry, Hibari-san. Really I am! I don't-I don't know where Tsuna-kun is."

"So it would appear." Hibari scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Hey, what's the hold up? What's going on here?" Tokinawa-san cut in, bringing up the rear of the class. "Is there something wrong?"

"We're missing someone, Tokinawa-san." Hana replied, her gaze never leaving Kyoko. The poor girl seeming to curl into herself as the full weight of reality settled in.

"Hibari-san, you don't think... You don't think something-something bad happened to Tsuna-kun... Do you?" Kyoko hesitantly asked.

"I don't 'think'. I know." Hibari stated bluntly.

Kyoko studied the boy before her, with both eyes wide open. "Y-You're going to look for him, aren't you?"

Hibari looked away, his silent answer hanging heavily in the air. Without another word, he began to walk forward, the class clearing a path for him. His solemn, determined aura intimidating even Tokinawa-san, who quickly leapt out of his path.

"Now you cool your jets, Hibari!"

Everyone shifted their attention to the bus, the teacher having vacated the vehicle and headed straight for them. His face ruddy red with rage or exertion, they knew not which. His each step accentuated by the rumbling delivery trucks as they drove away.

"I heard everything! And if what you're saying is true, and Sawada is in some kind of danger, what makes you think I'd let you go gallivanting off on your own?" The teacher cried furiously. "You could very well be hurt or taken as well! It is simply too risky! I will not allow it!"

But Hibari ignored him, stubbornly continuing on and even increasing his pace.

There was a commotion as the teacher, a man in his late fifties, raced ahead. Stepping in front of Hibari and blocking his path.

Hibari glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Now it was the teacher who ignored him, waving aside Hibari's query as he turned to Tokinawa-san. "If you would please get the children inside the bus. It wouldn't do to get them sick."

The guide could only fumble out a hasty bow, quickly doing as she was told. The class, already sensing the oncoming showdown, willingly cooperated with her. Though some passively protested, straining their necks and hoping to catch a glimpse of the soon to be dogfight.

"Herbivore." Hibari hissed, quickly loosing his patience. "I don't like to repeat myself."

The teacher gazed at Hibari, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm stopping you from making the stupidest mistake of your life."

"On what authority?"

"As someone who cares about your welfare."

"Oh spare me! You don't even know who you're talking to."

"No! I don't think you know who _you're_ talking to. If I told you once, I told you a thousand times! I am your teacher! Now, I know Hibari that you think you're top dog around here and that I will just simply bend over backwards for you. And admittedly, I have on some occasions. But not on this one! I have been entrusted with your safety, and you may very well not give a damn, but I do. You are my responsibility and I can't, in good conscience, just let you go!"

Oh, that was it. He's _had it_ with this fool.

"With all due respect, _teacher_, you are not worthy of being entrusted with the life of a worm. You have lost the right to that trust the moment you let Sawada Tsunayoshi out of your sight. As I see it, you are not fit to hold your title as a teacher. I have no reason to listen to you."

"No, Hibari. Think whatever you please of me but you shall not pass."

Hibari glared murderously at the teacher, pulling out his tonfas. The weapons newly polished, extending with each smooth click. He did not have time for this!

"Get. Out. Of my. Way. Herbivore."

The teacher let out an undignified whimper at the sight of his student armed. As if he wasn't dangerous enough already. And yet, he held his ground.

"N-No, Hibari. No means no. Yes, I failed in protecting your friend. Bu-But I will not allow anymore harm to befall this class! And though you no longer believe me to be your teacher, that doesn't change the fact that I still have a duty to protect you and your classmates. Whether you like it or not!"

Hibari's eyes widened if only minutely, surprised by the teacher's sudden conviction. But shock all too quickly melted into anger, his cheeks coloring as frustration and anxiety welled up within him. Of all the stupid times to grow a backbone!

"Move, damn you!" He cried, raising his arm to swing at the teacher.

The teacher winced, preparing for the oncoming blow.

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

The sharp yell froze the two as Tokinawa stepped out of the school bus with a splash. With no hint of hesitancy, she ran between the two. Stretching her arms out as she stood defiantly before the teacher, not caring for the pelting rain. Her firm gaze locked unto Hibari's coolly-burning stare.

"Do you want to get bitten as well? Because that can be arranged." Hibari hissed, tightening his white-knuckle grip.

"Would you just calm down?" She glanced towards the teacher. "Both of you! You both just need to calm down!"

The teacher could only gape at the woman. And she seemed so nice and polite and unassuming. Why was he surrounded by crazy people?

"Now, I have a proposition. Will ya hear me out?"

"Why should I?" Hibari spat, glaring murderously at the woman. "You're just as much at fault as he is. If not more. What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

"If you want to find your friend, you will." Tokinawa replied confidently. "This is my land. I know it better than the back of my own hand. I know it better than anybody, including you. And if you have any hope of finding, Tsuna was it? If you want to find him, you'll need my help!"

Before Hibari could protest needing "any kind of help, you pathetic herbivore". He felt a gentle touch tap his elbow. He whirled around, using every ounce of self-restraint not to attack upon seeing the concerned visage of one Sasagawa Kyoko. Her eyes puffy and red, with tear tracks fresh on her cheeks.

"Are you mad? I could've have killed you!" Hibari shouted, not willing to openly admit this girl had somehow snuck up on him. His nerves must be a complete mess.

"That's what I told her." Hana quipped, standing at the doorway of the bus.

"Hibari-san." Kyoko called out quietly, her tiny voice cutting through Hibari's flustered yells.

And a miracle it was, for Hibari found his mouth snapping shut. His body still tense, ready to spring at the drop of hat, was careful not to make any sudden motions. Careful not to frighten the girl.

But obviously he severely underestimated Sasagawa Kyoko. And in a show of bravery, this little girl, with her fragile frame and tiny stature, took his hand. She took Hibari's hand still fisted around his tonfa and stared him squarely in the eye.

"Please." She whispered, almost inaudibly. "We can't... We can't do this right now... We need to find Tsuna. Please, Hibari."

Hibari swallowed loudly, willing away his blush from such intimate contact. He looked away. "Tch."

Kyoko couldn't help but smile a little, releasing him. "Everything is going to be alright."

"I know." Hibari replied casually.

Tokinawa breathed a sigh of relief before shifting her attention unto the teacher. She smiled sheepishly. "So, what do you say? If I accompany him in his search, will you let him go?"

The teacher seemed to sag with an unseen weight, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing his forehead. "Tokinawa-san, I-You know..."

"I'll take good care of him, I swear I will. Though it looks like he can take good care of himself."

"Well, it's just..."

Hibari shot death glares at the teacher.

"C'mon. It's either that or Hibari kills you." Tokinawa laughed.

The teacher took a deep shuddering breath. "Oh, alright."

Hibari finally lowered his tonfas.

Tokinawa grinned, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. We're going to be fine. This will all be over soon."

The teacher could only hang his head.

With the matter settled, Kyoko turned to Hibari. "Bring him back safe."

Hibari cross his arms and huffed. "Of course, who do you think you're talking to, Sasagawa Kyoko?"

Kyoko only giggled and before he could make a move, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "It's a Western tradition. A charm for luck."

Hibari could no longer keep the blush at bay and coloured a furious red, eyes widening to saucer-like proportions. He stared incredulously at the girl, standing so sweetly before him. And without another word, turned around and dashed away.

"That boy... so hasty..." Tokinawa murmured under her breath. "Do you honestly believe that this Tsuna is in danger?"

"Tokinawa-san, I mean no disrespect, and I know you run a fairly secure establishment. But I have been Hibari's teacher for almost a year now. And I know to trust his word." The teacher replied with utmost certainty.

"I was... afraid of that." Tokinawa sighed. "You have quite a class here, don't you?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

A moment of silence, as both adults watched Hibari move further and further away.

"Well, then. I suppose I better follow him. Before anything else happens."

"Yes. And I shall alert the authorities and notify Sawada's parents."

"Good luck."

"Godspeed."

Tokinawa solemnly nooded. Tilting her head forward in a half bow before turning in one smooth motion and running after Hibari. The mud only muffling her footsteps as she disappeared into the thick fog.

_drip drip drop_

"May Kami-sama help us all." The teacher whispered.

* * *

Entering the woods, visibility lessened sharply. The spiderweb of branches trapping most of the sunlight, leaving the forest floor in semi-darkness. Coupled with a gossamer mist that crawled about the thickly-twined roots and the opaque haze of the bone-chilling drizzle, it was nearly impossible to clearly see much of anything.

Hibari hissed out curse, looking frantically about. Peering into the unyielding abyss, hoping beyond hope to find even the tiniest of clues. But to no avail. His search turned up fruitless. Scowling, Hibari grudginly turned to Tokinawa.

"Do you see anything?"

A pause, Tokinawa's brow furrowing.

"I'm not sure... But I think I see tracks." She answered, crouching low to the ground.

"Where?" Hibari was quick to ask, squinting as he squatted.

"There, see. Those depressions on the ground." Tokinawa pointed out. "It's not really clear, but I think I see pig tracks and..."

"And what? What?" God, if she wasn't so key in his search, Hibari would've left her a long time ago.

"Boot prints."

"Boot prints? The kidnappers?"

"No... They're-They're mine. These are the exact same imprints my farm boots make. These are my tracks." Tokinawa stood up, dusting the mud of her knees. "It makes sense. I do walk these parts often, especially to check on my pigs."

"You let your pigs run wild?"

"It's healthier for them. A whole lot better than caging them in a pen. Makes for some tastier pork, I think."

Hibari grunted. Falling silent for a moment before slowly rising to his feet. His expression once again schooled into a cool, calm, apathetic facade. "Let's keep looking."

Tokinawa stared at Hibari, observing the boy with a calculating gaze. She frowned. "Ya know, I don't get you."

Hibari raised a quizzical brow. "What?"

"You don't seem like the caring-protective type. You seem more of the kill-first-ask-questions-later-if-you-didn't-want-to-die-you-should've-stayed-out-of-my-way type."

"Can't you ever get to the point, herbivore?"

"Why are you bending backwards trying to save this one boy? Or this Tsuna really that special?"

Adn perhaps it was in the interest of time, the criminal quickly slipping through his fingers. But without blinking, without stuttering, without reservation, Hibari stared Tokinawa squarely in the eye. And said:

"Yes."

Simple and easy as that.

Tokinawa was rather stunned by such a blunt and honest answer, managing only a quick nod and murmuring a few words of assent. She knew better than to prod. After all, Hibari wasn't being open. He was being nervous and anxious and willing to do whatever just to start searching again. And unless Tokinawa wished to be on the receiving end of a most scathing glare, such as the one Hibari currently drilled unto the ground. Then she had better keep her mouth shut.

So, she did. Quietly sidestepping Hibari, always on the fringes of his sight, as she inspected every upturned root, every misplaced rock. Doing her best to search while not drawing much attention to herself.

They worked in such a manner for nearly a quarter of an hour. Nothing but the calm rain to break the silence. Already they were soaked to the bone, clothes heavily hanging from their hunched frames. Already the steady shower washed away what evidence there was. Already Hibari was so very close to tearing his hair out.

He punched a nearby tree, ignoring the pain shooting up his arm as the trunk cracked and creaked beneath his loaded fist. His dark glare could've killed any creature ten times over. But only an empty forest greeted him. He huffed.

Venturing deeper into the woods, Hibari nearly fell as he unwittingly discovered a particularly slippery patch of ground. He let out a strangled yelp, his quick reflexes managing to save him at the last second.

"Hibari?" Tokinawa worriedly called out.

Clinging to a low-hanging branch, Hibari quickly righted himself. His ever fearsome gaze now glaring at whatever dared slip him up. He saw red. Blood-red. The sticky crimson dye in stark contrast to the dull browns and greens. Hibari's breath hitched. His heart leaping into his throat as the chilling grasp of fear enveloped him.

"To-Tokinawa!" Hibari found himself yelling, struggling to contain his rampant emotions.

No. No. No. He was assuming, overreacting. Letting his imagination run wild, not thinking logically. It wasn't... It wasn't Tsu-That bastard was going to pay. Dearly.

Kneeling down, Hibari forced himself not to look away, his keen eyes thoroughly examining the stain. Behind him, he could hear Tokinawa approaching. Her rhythmic footsteps somehow soothing him as his nerves settled down in favor of a more detail-oriented approach. God, what he would give just to finish this ordeal! Surely, his sanity could not last much longer. Not that he had much sanity to begin with.

"What is it?" Tokinawa inquired cautiously, taking her cue from Hibari's position and squatting low herself.

"Blood." Hibari rasped out.

Tokinawa squinted, going as far as to sample the mud. Pinching off some of the bloodied dirt and rubbing it between her fingers. Her brow furrowed. She was silent for one eternal minute, her lips woven into a frown.

"Pig's blood." She finally announced.

Hibari nodded wordlessly. His countenance schooled to its usual stoic air, restraining the urge to sigh in relief. They weren't out of the woods yet. He needed to focus.

"There's some more up ahead." Hibari informed her carefully.

"It's fresh..." Tokinawa muttered.

Hibari raised an inquiring brow.

"I told ya. It's not like they're my pets. I eat them. And I do the butchering myself. I know fresh blood when I see it." Tokinawa smirked. "Not to mention all my pigs were present and accounted for early this morning. He made the kill recently. He was here."

"And yet-!" Hibari interrupted.

"I know. But there's no tracks, no trail, nothing to show for other than, well, this. I don't... Wait. Wait, wait. Oh god."

"You really need to learn to just spit it out." Hibari snapped.

"He stole my boots." Tokinawa whispered.

Hibari's brow twitched. "Now is not the time to worry about such petty matters, woman. He also stole a boy! I think the boy takes a higher priority."

"No-Nonononono! You don't understand! He stole my boots! His bootprints were probably back there with the pig tracks. But we couldn't tell because-!"

"You though they were yours." Hibari finished.

Tokinawa bit her lip. "... Yes."

"We don't really know where he went."

"Well, the blood leads further up. He could've ran for the hill. Literally. They're not to far off, and the forest only gets thicker from here on out. It would take weeks to comb through the area."

Hibari remained silent, the gears in his head working furiously. Something wasn't right. Tokinawa's theory didn't strike a chord, no magical moment of revelation. It was missing something. He was missing something. He was forgetting something, perhaps a detail he had overlooked.

"I mean..." Tokinawa rambled on. "There's really no place he could go. The nearest town, Namimori, is almost three hours away. It's not a viable escape route. There's no way he could get there on foot."

Hibari's eyes widened. The cogs in his brain halting with a resounding click as painful realization dawned on him. A half-heard conversation ringing in his ears, echoing.

_"Fuji_?"

"He's not on foot."

Tokinawa blinked. "Excuse me?"

Hibari shot to his feet, whirling around and dashing back to the farm. He didn't escape on foot. No, he's smarter than that. Much smarter, as he clearly demonstrated. He didn't go on foot.

"Hibari! Will you get back here? Tell me what's going on?" Tokinawa shouted, already at his heels.

"He snuck into one of the delivery trucks." Hibari stated, more to himself than anyone. "He snuck into the trucks... Disposed of one of the drivers... Fuji... Snuck into the trucks and took a driver's place... He didn't escape by foot. He drove."

Tokinawa gasped but Hibari paid her no mind. He simply continued running and running, tearing across the strawberry patch in his mad haste.

He let him get away. Hibari let him get away. The kidnapper was just right behind him and Hibari let him get away. Hibari even heard those trucks drive off. But he lifted not a finger to stop them. He paid them no attention. He just let the kidnapper escape. Just like that.

Stepping unto the road, Hibari continued running. His feet carrying him to the very edge of Tokinawa's farm, where her driveway met with the main road.

He could trace it. The path of both delivery trucks was still etched on the mud, even the tire tracks of the school bus was still there. But further on, as the path converged to a crossroads, there was not a trace left. An innumerable amount of tracks scarred the dirt route, hiding the telltale signs of that damned delivery truck.

With the kidnapper at the wheel, there was no telling where the vehicle went. There was no telling where the kidnapper went. Tsuna could be anywhere. Anywhere at all.

* * *

Miles away, a little boy screamed.

* * *

**A/N: **I died, still dead actually. Uuuurgh, I'm not gonna lie. I have lost a large amount of confidence in my writing skills. Bah. So? What do you think? I know, I know. It took me forever to write this chapter but hahahahaha, fail moment. See, I kinda had to figure out how the bad guy escaped. Ok, so. I knew what the Kidnapper dude was gonna do to Tsuna (so no worries those who got my spoilers, that I did plan ahead). But, I just couldn't figure out how he got away and stuff. I mean I knew what he does in Pont B, but I didn't quite know how to get him from Point A to Point B.

But then! I finally figured out something! But I had to make a tiny little edit. In chapter 7. Tsubird is in Chapter 7 now. Hahahaha, now I remember why I was so adamant in introducing the bird... See, I always have a reason for shit...It's the issue of remembering my own reasons. Hahahahaha. I really need to work on writing my stories continuously.

**sidenote**: Ummm... please try not to review anonymously... I like responding to my readers and I don't like taking up story space to do it. So, please log in. All your comments and input is valuable to me, and a lot of my "anon" reviews are always so wonderfully written. I would love to able to show my appreciation.

**Omake:**

Perviously, Gokudera finds out that his dearest boss has been sleeping with "that Pineapple". What is he going to do now? Let's watch.

"Oi! Ya pineapple freak!" Gokudera cried, storming into the room.

Said pineapple freak, the ever glamorous Rokudo Mukuro (now freed from Vendicare and available at a Vongola hideout near you) stared curiously at his fellow guardian. One thin, tapered finger tap-tap-tapping his chin as he tilted his head. Oh so innocently.

"My dear Hayato-kun. What did I ever do now?" He smiled coyly.

"Don't 'my dear' me! I don't have any patience for your so-called games!" Gokudera growled.

"When do you ever?"

"Listen up, ya heterochromia freak!" Gokudera reached over and grabbed the lapels of the Mist Guardian's coat. "What's this I hear about you sleeping with the boss?"

And for once Mukuro was speechless, though of course not for long. "...I did. What now?"

"Don't pretend to be all clueless now!"

"Oh trust me, Hayato-kun. If I ever slept with your precious boss, I would be shouting it from the top of your highest towers, not to mention rubbing it in with the little Skylark. I would never keep it secret."

"OH YEAH? Then why is Tenth saying he slept with you?"

Mukuro could only blink before his lips curled into a smile that could only mean trouble. And lots of it. "Did he now?"


	9. The Raven

**WARNING: Blood, gore, violence. The rating has been upped. **Mood whiplash.

* * *

It was dark. That was the first thing Tsuna noticed, followed shortly by the realization that he could not move.

_"Desolate yet all undaunted"_

He was sitting on a chair with his hands bound behind him, and his feet strapped together.

_"On this desert land enchanted"_

And the last thing, Tsuna realized was by far the most obvious.

_"On this home by horror haunted"_

Judging by the prickly sensation plaguing him, and the eerie, rhythmic chanting, Tsuna came to think a highly disturbing thought.

_"Tell me truly, I implore"_

He was not alone.

Of course, that was just a thought and nothing more.

Simply a guess, still needing hard, scientific evidence. He was just tied to a chair, alone in the dark, perhaps in some abandoned, broken down building, with a faceless voice reciting Edgar Allan Poe. Yes, whatever could possibly lead him to think that he was not alone.

"Aha! Is Tsu-chan awake?" The hypothesized person asked, cutting through Tsuna's thoughts.

Tsuna could only groan, his head lolling to one side as a wave of nausea washed over him.

"Oh, so he is! He is! Tsu-chan is awake! Yay! Now we can finally start!"

Start... Start what?

There was a shuffle of footsteps and the hiss of a match. A tiny flame blooming in the black abyss, peeling away the shadows and revealing a hideous, hunched form. With oily hair so matted, yet a grin so pearly white, rags hanging off skin clinging to bones. A monster parading behind a benign smile, a facsimile of man.

Tsuna swallowed. Well, he guessed right. Unfortunately.

"I've been waiting so long to play with Tsu-chan. Yes, I have. We are going to have lots of fun. Oh yes, we are!"

There was such a huge, discrepancy between the stranger's filthy appearance and his unusually high, energetic voice that Tsuna fancied himself to be delusional. Ah, but reality kept him in its unforgiving grasp, forcing him to stay completely alert and aware. This was real, alright. This was indeed happening. He had the worst luck, ever.

"Wh-Wh-Who a-a-are you-ou?" Tsuna stuttered, stumbling over syllables. His tongue thick and dead in his mouth.

"Me? Well, my name is of no importance. But Tsu-chan can call me Shi. I'm your new best friend!" The stranger known as Shi replied cheerfully.

Tsuna grimaced. "Wh-Wh-Where am I? Where is e-e-everyone?"

Shi smiled wider. No, such creautres weren't capable of such civilized expressions. He wasn't smiling, he was baring his razor, sharp fangs.

"Silly Tsu-chan. You're here with me, of course. Everybody else wasn't special enough."

"B-B-But I don't-I don't want to be here!" Tsuna cried, fought against his bonds. "I want-I want to go home! Let me go!"

All at once, Shi's expression fell. An ominour wind sweeping across the room, stealing away the light. Whatever semblance of pleasantry disappearing along with the tiny flame, leaving only solemn darkness.

And then, there was silence.

The slightest shift in the air was the only warning Tsuna ever got as Shi moved behind him. Cool, coarse hands wrapping around his throat, a hot breath fanning the nape of his neck. Thumbs casually laid on his racing pulse, the lightest push promising the pain of death. Tsuna stilled completely, primal terror clutching him in its damning grasp.

Shi laughed, a frantic, high-pitched laugh, revelling in the rush of power. To hold someone's very life in your hands, to feel that fragile heart throbbing beneath your finger tips. That bloated artery protected by such a thin film of flesh. Shi laughed and laughed and laughed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Tsu-chan. We haven't even started yet."

Tsuna shook his head wildly.

Shi clicked his tongue, gently releasing his victim's throat. With gentle caresses his hands traveled slowly south. Coming to rest on slim shoulders as he leaned ever so close.

"Come, come now, Tsu-chan. Don't be like that. We're going to have lots of fun, you'll see."

Tsuna thrashed in his bonds, finding his voice once more. "No! No! No! I want to go home! You will let me go right now!"

"Oh, I will, will I? Pray tell, Tsu-chan. Why will I let you go?"

Tsuna panted, pausing in his struggles as he contemplated an answer. His eyes drifted shut. The gears in his turning, searching for a plausible reply. Why would he let Tsuna go? After working so hard, and coming this far, there could be no possible reason to release him. Tsuna was stuck until Shi satisfied his demented desires.

But still...

"You will let me go." Tsuna repeated softly, thinking back to Daycare and the class. Kyoko-chan and the teacher must be so worried. His mom must be going crazy. And Hibari-san... Hibari-san...

"I will make you let me go."

"Oh?" Shi taunted, overgrown nails digging into Tsuna's skin. "How? Tell me, tell me I implore..."

Eyes snapped open. "Watch me."

That's right. He wasn't useless anymore. He had trained so hard for so long with Nii-san, he could protect himself just fine. He was strong. If Shi wasn't going to let him go, then Tsuna would force him.

"Hihihihihi, yes, yes... That's it, Tsu-chan. Show me that fire... The beautiful, beautiful power..."

Resolve burned like liquid fire in his veins, as Tsuna searched for the strength he knew to be there. He will free himself, wait and see. He will escape no matter what. He saved Hibari-san from those bullies and he will save himself. He will. He will! There were people waiting for him, after all.

"Keep going, my pretty, little one. Keep going!"

Comeoncomeoncomeon

Tsuna clenched his fists, praying.

Nothing. No rush of strength, no sudden burst of energy. He blinked, his muscles relazing as he slumped down into his seat.

He couldn't feel it. The solid warmth that imbued him with such awesome abilities, he couldn't feel it at all. As if someone had sealed it away, someplace Tsuna could not reach, leaving him desolate and alone.

"I-I can't..." Tsuna whispered brokenly. "I can't..."

"...What?"

Tsuna heaved a shuddering breath. "It's not... It's not there... It's not there anymore."

A feral growl sounded behind him. Before Tsuna could brace himself, hands pulled him down, causing the chair to topple over. He gasped, the wind knocked out of him as his back collided with the harsh, cement floor. Shi towering over him, a mad gleam in his black, black eyes.

"Show it to meeeee... Show. It. To. Meeee... That beautiful, flickering flame!" Shi screeched, delivering a swift kick to the boy's side.

Tsuna cried out, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

"I can't... I can't... It's not there... It's gone."

"LIES!"

Another kick, this time a blow to the head. Sparks of pain erupting behind squeezed-shut eyes as Tsuna let out a dry sob.

"You... Have... Iiiiiiiiiiiiit! I saw youuuuu..." Shi pitifully whined, like a child denied of candy. "I waaaaaant it! IwantitIwantitIwantit! GIVE IT TO ME!"

A fury of blows rained down upon Tsuna's prone body. A stranger to pain, the sheltered boy could do nothing but cry and beg and please stop! Stop! It hurts! It hurts! Shrieking himself hoarse, until he felt as if he was naught but pain, raw, pure pain. Ohpleasegodmakeitstop!

But the blows kept coming and coming, countless times, till tiring out, Shi delivered one last strike. His booted foot stomping on Tsuna's chest, a wry smirk playing on his lips as he heard something crack.

Tsuna's eyes flew open. And he screamed.

Allowing his foot to simply rest at the point of impact, Shi grudgingly calmed his frenzy. After all, it wasn't good to break your toys. Well, not so quickly at least. You have to draw it out, nice and slowly, lure out every pain-filled screech and moan. That's the ticket.

Oh, but it wasn't fun to play with such fragile toys. They don't last as long. No, Shi liked to play to with fiery toys. Toys that had some fight in them. Toys that would give him a challenge. It made it all the more sweeter to see the light flee their eyes, as they become nothing but shattered pieces of themselves. A mere shadow of who they once were, his to do as he pleased.

He thought for sure he had a winner with this one. He saw how Tsuna brought down those bullies. What power! What grace! What eyes! Glowing, amber orbs that held such untold depths of power, simply power. It was breath-taking. And Shi wanted it. He wanted it so much he thought he was going to die. He had never seen anything like it. And he was going to get it no matter what.

Ah, but now...

Shi gazed disappointedly at the crying boy trapped beneath his feet. Overcome with pain, why, the silly child wasn't even trying to fight anymore! What a let down. Why, just a minute ago he was so sure he was going to see it again... That determined flame, a siren's call promising endless hours of enjoyment... Ah, what a waste...

Tsuna hiccuped, tears streaming unrestrained from his eyes. His body throbbing, still feeling the impact of each heavy blow. It hurt. Everything. Just hurt. He coughed, feeling something hot and sticky spill forth from his cracked lips. He didn't have to see to know that it was blood.

Shi frowned, putting a little more weight on his foot, agitating the broken bone. Tsuna let out a strangled cry.

Sighing, Shi bent down. His hand reaching into one boot and pulling out a sharpened knife, prepared especially for this ocassion. "Not even worth ten minutes, are you? What a shame..."

Ten minutes... Was that how long it's been? Funny, it felt like forever. Tsuna sniffled, barely able to draw breath.

"Guess... I'll just have to kill you now. You disappoint me."

To his surprise, Tsuna felt no fear at the prospect of death. Anything. Anything was better than the pain he endured. It was just that... People were looking for him, surely. People were waiting. And they'll be waiting forever and ever because he wasn't...

The knife was raised.

Tears once again sprang from Tsuna's eyes. He didn't want to die... He didn't want to die... What about his friends? What about his family? What about Hibari-san?

"Goodbye, pretty, little one." Shi whispered, almost mournfully, bringing the weapon down in a graceful arc, the blade whistling.

"Hi...bari...san..." Tsuna managed to wheeze out, closing his eyes.

Immediately, Shi froze. The knife hanging in midair, mere centimeters from Tsuna's chest.

"What?"

"I... Can't... Die... Hibari-san... He'll get... mad..." Tsuna smiled, through the tears and blood.

Shi stared incredulously at the boy before him. Well, what do you know. Perhaps, there was indeed something more to this Tsu-chan. Maybe even a little fight? Ah, so he was going to have fun after all. The pretty, little one just needed the right motivation. He should've known! Did the boy not fight those bullies for this Hibari-san? How could he have forgotten?

Luckily, he came prepared! Somehow he knew _that_ was going to come in handy.

Tucking the knife back into his boot, Shi straightened his posture. Taking care not to jostle Tsuna's wounds, he gently righted the chair. Can't have him breaking now. Not if Shi could still have fun with him.

Tsuna could only look on, confused by his captor's actions. The man was a breath away from killing him. What in the world was he doing?

Shi merely chuckled in reply. "I really don't want to waste chloroform on Tsu-chan. Not to mention, I can't control how long it knocks the little one out... So..."

With a swift strike to his neck, Tsuna once again found himself losing consciousness. Shi's twisted grin the last thing he saw.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of screaming. Torture-filled cries abrutply silenced by an unseen hand. Tsuna shivered, attempting move just the tiniest bit. His body cried in protest. Searing agony piercing him to the very bone as pain returned at full force and then some, carrying him back to the sanctity of sweet, sweet slumber.

His dreams were filled with blood.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey my pretty, little one." Shi croaked. Tsuna could feel his hair tickle his cheek. "I got a surprise for you."

"Hmmm..." Tsuna groaned, hesistant to leave the land of dreams and face the cruel throes of reality.

Shi gave him no choice. Using his knife, he quickly cut away Tsuna's bonds and violently threw the boy off th chair. The impact from the fall to much for Tsuna to bear as sharp pain erupted from his still oh so fresh wounds, a shriek bursting from his lips.

Permitting no reprieve, Shi walked over and grabbed Tsuna by the neckline of his shirt. He hauled the boy to unsteady feet, ignoring the cries of agony pouring from the boy and forcing him walk along side. Tsuna could do nothing but try to keep up, the edge of his shirt digging into his frail neck, the slightest gap between him and Shi causing Tsuna to suffocate.

"I've got a little something I whipped out for you." Shi stated conversationally, as if talking about the weather. "I'm sure you'll love it."

"I... want... to go... home..." Tsuna muttered feebly.

Shi halted in his tracks, arriving at his destination. They were deeper into his lair now, where light dared not reach, standing before a heavy, vault-like door. Without so much as a warning, Shi pulled Tsuna forward, slamming the boy's head against the biting, hard entry. Not too hard, of course, but certainly enough to get his point across.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not yet, Tsu-chan! You still haven't seen my surprise yet."

Tsuna could only groan, practically incapacitated.

Shi took that as a sign of agreement and bringing Tsuna back, promptly opened the door.

The room was pitch black. There were no windows, not even the tiniest opening, completely closed off. It's own pocket of a world. A chill emanated from the chamber, along with a strange metallic scent Tsuna was afraid to identify. He had smelled it before, mostly from Shi.

"In you go!" Shi chirped, tossing the boy in.

Tsuna landed with a wet splat. Thick, dark liquid seeping into his clothes, staining him. Once again, pain wracked his entire body but he paid it no mind, scrambling to his feet. This room... Something wasn't right with this room... Tsuna's instincts were screaming at him. Get out! Get out! Get out!

But it was too late. The door swung shut with a tired creak, the lock clicking into place.

Tsuna was undeterred. Splashing towards the lone exit, his bones scorching with agony, he could feel his pants clinging to his calves, drenched. His tiny fists pounded at the door.

Shi's laugh echoed from outside. "Does Tsu-chan like his gift?"

"Hiii! It's scary! It's scary! I don't like it! I don't like it! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!"

"Pretty, little one. Why should I? There is not a reason for me to."

"Please! Please! I want to go home! I want to go home! Please let me out! Please!"

"Silly child, lovely child. Doesn't the little one know? He has no home left! I burned his house to the ground! His sweet, caring family all up in smoke! Hihihihihihihihihi! Everything is gone! Gone-gone-Poof!"

"... No... No. No! You're lying! You're lying!"

"But it's true, it's true! I don't lie, no-no-no. Poor little one, he should've seen it. The orange flames licking that blood-red sky! The ground painted crimson. The smell of death clinging to the air, ah! What horror! What beauty! What horrid beauty..."

"H-H-Hibari will save me! He'll come! Just you wait! He'll come! And then-And then, you'll be sorry!"

"Eeh? Pretty, little one's skylark? Oh, truly you are funny, silly child~! I killed him, of course! He's dead-dead-dead!"

"N-N-No! Hibari-san is strong! He couldn't have... He couldn't have lost to a-a-a Herbivore like you!"

"Hihihihihihihihihi! Dead-dead-dead! What a shame too. Such a fine boy, that one. Oh, but his death becomes him. A sickly-white pallor in sharp contrast to his raven-black hair. A porcelain doll in the flesh~!"

"No, no, no! Shut up! He's not dead! Hibari can't be dead! You're lying! You're lying!"

"Ah, forgive me, my pretty, little one! I have forgotten to share! A momento of your beloved raven!"

A match was lit.

Tsuna blinked as the sudden light flooded his senses. The match slipping through a slot in the door before peacefully falling to the floor.

_"Is there-is there balm in Gilead-tell me-tell me, I implore..."_

Briefly illuminating a scene straight from Tsuna's nightmares, confirming his worst fears...

_"Quoth the raven..."_

Blood. So much blood. Deep, ruby red. A sharp contrast to the dancing, flickering flames. it coated the entire floor. Thick and warm, freshly spilled, dripping from the walls. The ceiling. And there! Floating in the crimson sea...

_"Nevermore!"_

Black. Strands of hair. Black hair. Hibari.

"Hi."

Hibari.

"Hihi!"

Hibari.

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!"

Tsuna couldn't even scream.

* * *

Hibari sat beside the windowsill. His gaze peering out into the stormy scenery, looking at nothing. Fear ran rampant in his chest, constricting each thought to those chocolate orbs and warm, open smile and damn it! How long was it? How long has it been since they first met? A month, perhaps two? Maybe even longer? Hibari did not really care for specifics. It did not change the fact that the Herbivore, that useless, grinning, idiotic Herbivore managed to worm so quickly into his, dare he say it, heart. Hibari had vowed to himself to never form those inconsequential bonds. Those were for the weak, the pathetic, for those that lay at the very bottom of the food chain. Herbivores.

And yet, here Hibari was, searching for one of these herbivores, worrying about one of these herbivores... caring. Hibari clenched his fists, mouth forming a grim line.

He was going to find that stupid Herbivore. And he was going to make him pay for causing such feelings. Just you wait, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Behind Hibari, footsteps inched closer, a blade glinting in the sparse light.

* * *

**A/N: **Excuse me while I go to my corner and rock back and forth real slowly. Yeah, mood whiplash. Look at chapter 1 and then look at this... I swear, I'm insane... I'm SORRY! I warned you it was going to be dark! I upped the rating too! Ahahahahahahah, shoot me. I was going to post this chapter up, but it took me longer to get into the groove... I'm going to hell in a handbasket aren't I? (sorry, Tsu-chan. I still love you.) It just gets worse before it get better.

GO READ SOMETHING HAPPY! NOW!

Fun fact: The poem I intergrated into this story was "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe. Why? Because it was an awesome poem. And there is a running theme of birds. Oh you'll see.

This arc should get its end by Christmas time! Wish me luck!


	10. The Skylark and a Prayer

Tsubird chittered and chirped, frantically flapping her wings. But nobody noticed, the children too busy with play and Tokinawa did see her, but the woman probably thought she just a common songbird.

And well, she was a common songbird. Still, she wasn't just any songbird. She was Tsubird, a Mama bird, and that made all the difference.`

Her instincts screamed danger, and without a second thought she flew in after the kidnapper. Mamas protected their chicks no matter what, and despite being human, Tsuna was her chick.

But the odds were against her. The light rain was soaking her feathers and weighing her down. The heavily wooded forest made it difficult to navigate. And the kidnapper was so fast, zigzagging through the trees no problem.

Tsubird was quickly loosing sight of him. But she was not to be deterred. She was not to loose her family, not again.

The kidnapper was stalled when he snuck into the van. Tsubird managed to catch up just as he broke one of the driver's neck. Seeing an oppurtunity, she dove forward, hoping to peck the man's eyes out. But he shifted at the last minute, pushing the corpse to one side as he took its place. Tsubird, unable to stop her momentum, crashed into the car's metal frame. The impact rendered her disoriented and incapable of flight. So, she fell, a limp fluff of feathers on the truck floor.

It was admittedly not the smartest of moves and Tsubird lay completely vulnerable. Thankfully, by stroke of luck, she went unnoticed, the kidnapper taking her along for the ride.

Through the haze of her blurring vision and throbbing headache, Tsubird witnessed another murder. The second driver had grown suspicious when the kidnapper took a wrong turn. He demanded they stop, forcing the kidnapper to pull over. The kidnapper was not pleased.

As the second driver walked up to the other truck, ranting and raving about forgetful Fuji and how 'those warehouses aren't in use anymore', the kidnapper made his move. When the ususpecting man drew close enough, he rolled down the window and slit the innocent man's throat right then and there.

Blood splattered everywhere, on the truck door, the side mirrors, even the kidnapper's face. But he barely blinked, simply restarting the engine and going about his way, leaving yet another corpse in his wake.

He drove for fifteen more minutes before coming to a stop. Parking in front of an abandoned warehouse, Tsubird saw her chance. As the kidnapper stepped out of the truck, Tsuna slung over his shoulder, she struck; flitting up from the floor, the element of surprise on her side.

The kidnapper let out a startled yelp, flailing hands tried to swat her away. But Tsubird was small and fast. She got in a few good pecks before the kidnapper landed a lucky hit. Batting her to the ground, injuring her wing.

The kidnapper muttered a few curses, lifting a booted foot. Tsubird saw death in those hard, black eyes. Overcoming the pain in her limb, she managed a shaky liftoff, distancing herself from the kidnapper. He grunted, annoyed by her escape, but pursued no further.

At this point, Tsubird understood it was hopeless. In the end, she was but a common song bird. She needed to get help and she knew just the human for the job. Turning around, Tsubird flew the equivalent of limping, heading back to the main road. She was going to find Hibari-chick if it was the last thing she did.

Pain pulsed in her wing and still Tsubird persisted. Her efforts were soon rewarded when after nearly twenty minutes of flight, she caught sight of a familiar bus. It was the very same bus that had taken her and Tsuna-chick to the farm. Surely she would find Hibari-chick there.

* * *

For a school bus filled with children under seven, it sure was quiet. Everyone seemed shell-shocked by the previous events, sitting stunned in their seats. The only sounds came from the occasional hushed whisper and the teacher ranting up front.

"God damn it! Worthless boondocks, can't get a stupid signal." He cried, yelling into his cellphone.

Hana sighed, shaking her head. She glanced over at Kyoko. The poor girl hadn't stopped crying since they left the farm. She tried everything to console her but to no avail. Kyoko firmly believed that she was to blame for Tsuna's disappearance. If only she had kept a look out, if only she had stayed with him. On and on and on she sobbed. Quite frankly, Hana had enough.

Resting her chin on her palm, Hana balefully glared at the passing scenery. It was all such a right mess.

Catching a glimpse of yellow, Hana pressed against the window. Recognition dawned and in a flurry of movement, she leapt from her seat, dashing down the aisle. She heard Kyoko calling out in confusion but she kept going. The teacher, still preoccupied, did not notice as she rushed past. Subsequently, he couldn't stop her when this little girl, almost seven with hair like a lion's mane, stormed up to the driver and roared into his ear.

"Stop the bus!"

The unsuspecting driver nearly had a heart-attack and reflexively stomped on the brake pedal. The bus screeched to a halt, the passengers thrown forward. Quickly regaining his bearings, the driver turned to scold Hana. His lecture died on his lips as he met with her fearsome glare.

"Open the door. Now!" She snapped.

Behind her, Kyoko approached. Her brow furrowed, tear tracks fresh on her cheeks as worry etched itself deeper on her expression.

"Hana-chan, what-?"

"Kurokawa-san! What is the meaning of this?" The teacher cut in, marching up to her. He had crashed against the dashboard and he was not happy.

Hana ignored them both, ignored the inquiring gazes of all her classmates, as she leapt out the bus

"Kyoko, come here!" She called over her shoulder, beckoning her best friend. "Look!"

Kyoko did as she was told, almost afraid to disobey. She had never seen her best friend act like this. "What is it, Hana-chan?"

Hana pointed at the gray skies and at first Kyoko could see nothing but dark clouds and thick fog. Still she squinted. Hana wouldn't stop the entire bus for something trivial as delusion. There was something here, something important. Kyoko alighted on it soon enough.

"Tsubird!" Kyoko gasped, holding out her hand for the little bird.

Tsubird gratefully accepted the offer, fluttering to the open palm. Landing with a soft thump, she took a well-deserved breather, her tiny chest heaving.

"Oh, you poor thing." Kyoko crooned, bringing the bird closer and away from the relentless shower. "You must've flown far."

"What is it-I mean-what is she doing here?" Hana inquired peering over Kyoko's shoulder.

"Hii-Hii-Hiibarii. Hibarii. Hibari." Tsubird feebly chirped.

"Whoa! It-She can talk!" Hana cried.

"Yes, she's quite smart." Kyoko allowed herself a small smile, petting the bird.

"Girls! What in the world are you doing?" The teacher shouted, lingering at the bus doorway. "Just standing there out in the rain, you could catch a cold! Get back inside and stop this foolishness at once!"

"Oh be quiet, old man!" Hana shouted back.

"Old man? Why, I never!"

Like the sweet girl she was, Kyoko ignored them both, focusing her attentions on Tsubird.

"I'm afraid Hibari-san isn't here. I'm sorry."

The pitiful bird deflated, weariness seeping into her bones. All that work for nothing... She cheeped miserably.

"Oh, please don't fret. I do know where Hibari-san is."

Kyoko's words had an immediate effect as Tsubird visibly perked up, her keen eyes brightening.

Leaning closer, Kyoko whispered softly. "Now, listen well. Remember the farm? Where Tsuna-kun was taken? Hibari-san is still there. He's still looking for Tsuna-kun. Do you understand?"

"Hii-Hii-Hiibarii. Hibari!" Tsubird nodded.

"I know you'll reach him." Kyoko planted a sweet kiss on Tsubird's downy head. "I'm sure of it."

The little bird chirped one last time before stretching out her wings. Lifting her hand, Kyoko watched as Tsubird took flight, out into the stormy sky.

"Good luck..."

"Do you hear me? Girls? You will get inside on the count of three!" The teacher yelled.

"We're coming! We're coming! Don't get a heart attack!" Hana snapped, wrapping an arm around Kyoko.

The two were soaked, their clothes clinging to their skins. Not that it really mattered, not that they really cared. Still, it was best not to test the teacher's temper.

"You think..." Hana began as they walked back. "You think Tsubird knows where Tsuna is?"

At this, Kyoko couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Hana-chan. You wouldn't have stopped the bus if you thought any different."

Hana blushed. "S-S-So?"

Kyoko breathed heavily. "I think... I think all we can do... is hope."

Hana looked at her best friend, pulling the girl closer. "Yeah..."

* * *

The blade glinted in the waning light, drawing closer and closer. A boy sat by the window sill, his far off gaze unaware of the shadows lurking behind him. The knife was raised, the floorboards creaked.

"What are you doing?" Hibari snapped, turning to look at Tokinawa. His steel-blue eyes staring frostily, oh if looks could kill.

Tokinawa laughed uneasily, glancing at the knife in hand. "Oh, you know. I couldn't find the scissors and well..."

She placed a packet of hot chocolate mix on the chopping board. Her arm swinging in an arc, swiftly cutting off the top. She was skilled, Hibari observed. She wielded the knife well, a little too well.

"Mmm, you need to warm up, Hibari-san. You might get a fever at this rate." Tokinawa beamed.

Hibari huffed, looking away once more. He heard Tokinawa sigh, the soft clinking of silverware. His hands tightened around his tonfas, just in case.

Glaring at his bleak surroundings, Hibari felt dark frustration well up inside him. The thought that somewhere, out there in this _typhoon_, Tsuna lay in the hands of some-some madman. While he sat here in relative comfort, away from the harsh elements, absolutely powerless. It was enough to drive him mad.

He would've rushed ahead. When he realized the kidnapper already escaped, he would've rushed headlong down that worn road. But Tokinawa restrained him, reasoning with him. She had wrapped her arms around Hibari and literally held him back, shouting...

_"What good is running around blindly? You're no use to anyone if you don't know where to go! Cool your jets!"_

And so she somehow managed to strong arm Hibari into her house. A feat deserving of a prize since Hibari fought every inch of the way, hissing and kicking and just short of pulling out his tonfas. The only thing that kept Hibari from outright murdering Tokinawa was knowing that she spoke the truth. It didn't mean he was going to come quietly though.

Now, he was sitting by the window, a towel draped over his head, waiting for the police to arrive. Tch, they'll never get here on time.

A nearly scalding touch broke Hibari from his musings as he whipped around, tonfas at the ready. Coming face to face with a startled Tokinawa, a ceramic cup held in her hand.

"Wh-Why so serious?" She inquired weakly, handing him his hot cocoa.

Hibari made no reply, merely tucking away his tonfas and accepting - albeit grudgingly - the proferred drink. His eyes trained downwards. A little miffed that she was able to sneak up on him. Damn, he was loosing it.

Tokinawa shook her head, her smile fading. "No need to beat yourself up. I mean, you did great! Now we know the kidnapper isn't hiding in the hills!"

Yes. Now, he's just everywhere else.

Hibari remained silent.

Tokinawa heaved another heavy sigh. "No wonder you're so keen on saving Tsuna. With your attitude, he must be the only friend you have!"

"He's not my friend." Hibari snapped. "I don't have friends. Friends are for herbivores. He's... He's..."

"Special?" Tokinawa prodded, a cat-like grin on his face.

"Hmph." Hibari looked away once more, neither agreeing or disagreeing.

Tokinawa fancied she saw him blush.

"Hibari, it's alright. Really! You've done all you could."

"You don't know half of what I can do. So why don't you just back off, lady!" Hibari barked, turning to glare at her.

"I understand that you're frustrated. But there's no reason to take it out on me."

"Yes, there is. You're annoying me."

"Okay, you know what? I don't have to deal with your crap." Tokinawa raged, finally fighting back. "I'm only trying to help you here! Show some gratitude why dontcha?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes, a defiant scowl set on his lips, sneering. "Bite me."

Without another word, Hibari faced the window, downing the last of his hot cocoa. Ignoring the burn as the steaming drink coursed down his throat. He wiped his mouth, his gaze trained on his hands. He's really had it with this woman. He didn't think he could last another minute with her, trapped in this godforsaken cabin, doing nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Hiibarii! Hibari!"

"Shut. Up. Go away." Hibari snapped. Stupid herbivores and their crowding... "Don't you get it? I want to be alone!"

"But... I didn't say anything..." Tokinawa muttered feebly.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Snapping his head up, Hibari peered into the storm. Spotting a tuft of yellow, the poor bird battling the howling winds and pelting rain. He quickly tore open the windows, a biting chill greeting him as he leaned forward. Hands outstretched as Tsubird reached her limit and flew no more.

He managed to catch her just before she met the muddy ground. Nearly falling out himself had Tokinawa not grabbed hold of him.

"Whoa, easy there!" She admonished, hauling the boy back into the safety and shelter of her house. "Can't have you breaking your neck!"

But Hibari ignored the woman, in favor of the small creature barely bigger than his palm. Pulling the towel off his head, he wrapped it around the small creature.

"Hiba... Hibari..." The bird chirped feebly, her eyes sliding shut.

"And what do we have here?" Tokinawa inquired, kneeling to Hibari's level.

"She's Tsubird." He replied, as if that explained everything. And in a way, it sort of did.

"I see. Well, she looks a little tired. Why don't you put her on the kitchen counter and we'll take a look."

Hibari shot her a suspicious stare. Tokinawa rolled her eyes, rising to her feet.

"Oh, yes. Don't let the farmer take a look at your bird. It's not as if she doesn't care for a whole bunch of farm animals or anything. What would she know?"

Hibari pursed his lips, unamused by her sarcasm. Nonetheless, he did as she advised.

Tokinawa poured a little of the now lukewarm water into a small bowl, placing it near the bird. Bending over, she took a closer at the feathered fowl, her brow furrowing.

"Well?" Hibari snapped.

Tsubird chirped, pulling away from the towel to take a sip. Her tiny body fully exposed.

"My..." Tokinawa breathed. "Her wing seems to be a bit hurt. But apart from the exhaustion, I see no other cause for concern."

Hibari stifled a sigh of relief, never one to express emotions. Well, apart from irritation and the occasional abject boredom.

"Tell me, who is this bird again?" Tokinawa asked.

"She's Tsubird. She follows Sawada Tsunayoshi around." Hibari answered.

At the mention of the name Tsunayoshi, Tsubird flew into a tizzy. Hopping about, she cheeped her little lungs out.

"Hibari! Hibari! Chu-Chu-Chuna! Tch-Tchuna! Tsu-na!"

"She can talk!" Tokinawa yelped, backing away from the counter.

Hibari overlooked Tokinawa, preferring to concentrate on Tsubird. The cogs of his brain turning as he stepped closer to the counter. If Tsubird followed Tsuna around and Tsubird was with Tsuna at the time of his kidnapping... Was it possible?

"Tsubird! Do you know where Sawada Tsunayoshi is?" Hibari pressed, cupping the the bird and raising it to eye level.

"Tch-Tchu-Tsuna!" Tsubird chirped in confirmation. "Tsuna! Tsuna!"

Hibari smirked.

Tokinawa gasped, following his train of thought. "Oh, Hibari! You can't be serious! Are you really going to follow a bird? A bird, Hibari!"

"It's the best chance we got!" Hibari argued.

"No! Our best chance is to wait for the police. Let the professionals do their job. I'm telling you, Hibari, you've done enough!"

"And I'm telling you that the police will never get here on time! You live too damn far! They'll take at least three hours to get here and by then, the kidnapper could've gone on and where would we be? At the very least now we have some clue!"

Tokinawa was silent for a moment before shaking her head, shoulders sagging.

"Okay."

Okay? "Okay?" Hibari echoed blankly.

"Yes, you make a very good argument, Hibari." Tokinawa grinned tiredly. "We'll follow your bird."

Really? That was easy, albeit a little too easy.

"On the one condition that I come with you. We'll take my pick-up truck. I mean, who knows how far away this little guy flew?"

Hibari gave Tokinawa a once over. She was a woman of average height and build, with a fresh, open face, and unassuming presence. And yet, Hibari could not shake away this nagging feeling. There was something more.

Still, he nodded hesistantly. He was going to need that truck. A paltry reason that did not prevent the chill crawling down his spine as Tokinawa beamed.

A smile with too much teeth.

"Perfect."

Outside the hurricane continued to rage. The piercing winds blasting Tokinawa and Hibari as they walked out the door. It was a true testament to Tsubird's willpower that she was able to stay in the air under such conditions.

They bundled into the pick up as the cold weight of dread settled in Hibari's gut. Tokinawa took the wheel, he sat beside her. That is, he sat as far away as the two seats allowed. He envied Tsubird. The little bird flying freely alongside the vehicle. She climbed inside every so often, when her wings grew too tired or she became too wet. But otherwise, she stayed outside, guiding their way. Oh, how Hibari envied her.

For the most part, they drove down a relatively straight path until Tsubird began chirping up a storm. She banked left into a rocky road, pockmarked with weeds and lined by blackened trees. It was the kind of route that just screamed 'Do not Enter!'.

Tokinawa bit her lip, bringing the truck to a slow stop.

"Are you sure about this, Hibari?" Tokinawa pressed.

Hibari shot her a questioning glance before poking his head out the window.

"Straight on?" He shouted. His voice echoed in the eerie silence. There was not a sign of life for miles.

"Tch-Tsuna!" Tsubird replied, pushing ahead.

"You heard her." Hibari stated, sitting back into his seat.

Tokinawa numbly nodded, her eyes fixed ahead. She was tense, very much so. Her white-kunckled grip clutched the steering wheel like a lifeline as she stiffly made the turn.

"I remember this path..." She whispered. "... we're heading for the abandoned warehouses."

"Abandoned warehouses." Hibari repeated. "And you know this, why?"

"It was a place where farmers could store their crops before the trucks came to pick them up. But that was way before the modern trucks and the new system. It hasn't been used in at least a decade... It's... "

"The perfect hideaway..."

"It's falling into ruins that's what it is... Though I suppose it's suitable place to keep your victims... It's a roof over your head."

They drove on. In the swirling fog, the two were able to make out one of the delivery trucks. Tokinawa catching sight of a crumpled figure on the ground, the red was visible even from so far away. Hibari moved to open the door, fully expecting her to stop.

"Hibari, don't." Tokinawa barked, driving faster.

Hibari's hand stilled on the door handle.

"Whatever you do, don't look outside." She murmured.

Almost mechanically, he pulled away and retook his seat, slipping on his seatbelt once more. Tsubird chose this moment to return inside. Ploopping herself on the window sill, she shook her feathers.

"... There's a dead body out there... Right?" Hibari inquired, though his tone made it more of a statement.

Tokinawa did not reply immediately.

Hibari sat, paralyzed in his seat.

"I didn't see Tsuna." She announced simply.

They drove on.

After ten more minutes of driving, the two finally arrived at the warehouse. The second delivery truck parked outside the run-down building. Hibari gasped involuntarily. His fingers twitching, reflexively reaching for his tonfas. The entrance was slightly ajar.

_He_ was here.

"Alright! So, now we know where the kidnapper is. Time to head back!" Tokinawa cheerily declared.

Wait.

What?

He stared at the woman, disbelief coloring his expression. "You can't be serious..."

"And why not?"

"We went all the way here, practically knocking at the kindpaper's front door, only to go back? Why?"

"Because he is an insane, blood-thirsty, perverse kidnapper. Possibly armed. And we are a simple farmer and a boy. But at least we can now point the police in the right direction."

"Forget the police! We're right here! Can't we do something?"

"Hibari, I understand that you want to rescue your friend... But think about it..."

"Fine then, you stay here and I'll go."

"Oh yes, that's a brilliant idea. I'll just let child whose age isn't even the double digits, yeah I'll just let him go off to face a mass-murdering fuckhead. Yeah, no."

Hibari went silent, his frosty gaze drilling into Tokinawa's eyes. And then, he sighed a deep cleansing breath. A corner of his mouth tilting up as he smiled guiltily.

"What?" Tokinawa asked, suspicious.

"I understand."

"... You do?"

"Yes, yes. After all, you did help me search, and you did drive me here."

"Hibari. I don't..."

"It's fine, Tokinawa-san. You've done enough."

"Wha-!"

Without any warning, a silver tonfa struck Tokinawa right upside the head. A dull thunk before the woman slumped forwards in a dead faint.

Hibari observed the unconcious woman with an almost apathy. His smile yet to fade as he unbuckled his seatbelt, rolling up the window. He threw Tokinawa one final glance. Parting words lost in the roaring rain.

_"Thank you."_

Locking the door behind him, Hibari jumped out of the truck. The soft soil squelching beneath his shoes, the mud seeping through his soles. He grimaced.

Overhead, Tsubird flew in dizzy circles.

"Tch-Tsuna! Tsuna!" She chirped.

"So, this is the place." Hibari casually muttered, betraying the tension in his muscles, the hardening of his gaze.

Before him loomed a dilipidated structure made of concrete and steel. The iron-slated roof already brown with rust, the cement walls tinged green by moss and mold. Decaying with each passing second, just waiting for one powerful gust to end its miserable existence.

Hibari stared at the warehouse. The warehouse stared back.

A concerned Tsubird fluttered towards him, landing on his head and drawing his attention.

"Hibari! Hibari!" She cheeped fearfully.

"It's alright, Tsubird. I'm fine." He assured her. "I have a certain no good Herbivore to punish. And I won't rest until I do."

Tsubird was unconvinced, tugging at his short locks but said no more.

Hibari cleared his throat.

"Hey, Tsubird. Do me a favor..." He began softly. "Guard Tokinawa in my place. She's a decent lady, a little annoying, but decent. I need you to protect her. Can you do that for me?"

There was a slight pause as Tsubird appeared to contemplate his words. She trilled once, then twice, and proceeded to stretch her wings, taking off. Hibari made no move to call her back, a smirk playing on his lips. His request was understood and would be carried out. Tsubird was just smart like that.

Schooling his face into a once more solemn expression, Hibari returned his focus to the matter at hand. He took a deep, calming breath. Pulling out his other tonfa as he strode forward. Bypassing the stationary delivery truck, catching a glimpse of a limp figure sprawled across the front seat. He fought to repress the chill skittering down his spine. He didn't need to take a closer look to know the man was dead.

Idly, Hibari realized this was his first time seeing a dead body. The thought weighed heavily in his mind. What if Tsuna...?

He quicked his steps, neither faltering nor stopping till he stood face to face with the warehouse door. The remains of a lock lay broken on the ground, confirming what Hibari already knew to be true.

Standing at the threshold of the unknown, he steeled himself. He was going to make that Herbivore his slave after all that stupid boy put Hibari through. Tsunayoshi was never going to escape his clutches. Never again. Grabbing hold of the handle, Hibari pulled the door open. The little wheels screeching in protest as they rolled across the grooves, alerting all to his presence. He scowled, squaring his shoulders, taking his first step inside. And then another. And another.

The darkness quick to swallow him whole, enveloping him in its black embrace.

There was no turning back.

Outside, in the relative security of the pick up truck, a woman's eyes flutterd open. A careful gaze watching as Hibari disappeared inside the kidnapper's lair. She smiled a smile with too much teeth.

It was all going according to plan.

"Perfect."

* * *

Entering the warehouse was similar to entering a whole other world. Hibari had taken one step inside and almost instantly, the storm faded to a dull roar, a hush blanketing the building like a shroud. As if some invisible boundary separated the warehouse from the outside world.

There was a frigid air that clung to the skin, an unnatural stillness that set the teeth on edge.

BANG!

A heavy wind slammed the door shut.

Sealed inside.

Hibari pressed on.

It wasn't as dark was he had inevitably assumed. Patches of grey light littered the floor, streaming in from the few, boarded up windows. But the structure was far larger than he expected. Where he stood no doubt accounted for less than a fifth of the entire area. And further on did not look all too inviting. In the distance was a yawning, black abyss. No more windows. No more light.

He tightened his hold on the tonfas, leaving the safety of the entrance and the meager illumination. He was running in blind and at the mercy of the kidnapper. Not a promising situation, Hibari treaded softly, descending deeper into the heart of darkness.

The pitch black shadows embraced him. Above, below, behind, in front, left, right, center, nothing could be seen. It went beyond the absence of petty light. It was the absence of touch, of weight, of shape and form. It was the absence of existence. It was nothing. Nothing at all. It was enough to drive Hibari mad. And only a mere ten minutes in.

The steady drumming of the rain was the sole reason Hibari had yet to completely loose it. It was a nice, lulling sound. The only other sound apart from his frantic heartbeat.

_plip_

Something dropped on Hibari's cheek. He thought it was just a raindrop. It was wet and it was warm. He reached up to wipe it off, discovering it was sticky as well. And had light been present, it would've been red. Blood red.

And then, laughter filled the warehouse.

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!"

Hibari started, whirling around, weapons ready. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Well, well. If it isn't a lost little bird~! Have you come here to play, little bird? Little skylark?" The nameless voice inquired.

"Where is the boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari shouted, steadying his stance. "I know you have him."

"Hihihihihi~ straight to the point I see! No fun and games for the little skylark!" The voice teased. "Tut, tut. We can't have that can we?"

"I am loosing my patience." Hibari bit out.

"Now, now let's turn that frown upside down! I know! Why don't we play a little game? Why don't we play hide 'n go seek? Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari pressed.

"Hihihihihi~ Tell you what. If the little skylark can find me, I will bring him to the precious, little one. But! If I find the little skylark first..."

Hibari grit his teeth. "Mark my words. When I find you, I will bite you - but not to death. When I find you, death will be too merciful."

"Aww! Don't be so hostile little skylark! My gentille aloutte~!"

Footsteps.

Footsteps padding across the dusty floor.

Hibari heard them. Over there!

Dashing towards the alleged footfalls, Hibari smirked his wide predatorial smirk. The kidnapper was highly underestimating him. He may be a child. But he was a carnivore. A predator. Hide 'n seek was it? Excellent.

_"Alouette, gentille Aloutte"  
(Skylark, nice Skylark)_

The footsteps had stopped. Hibari halted his run. A good thing too lest he ran into the wall not a mere five centimeters from him. The kidnapper was toying with him. That bastard.

_"Alouette, je te plumerai"  
(Skylark, I shall pluck you)_

But he had been so sure he heard the footsteps coming from this direction. Unlike the voice that echoed endless in the enclosed warehouse, the footfalls sounded from a distinct source. Was he wrong?

There it was again! It came from his right!

_"Je te plumerai la tête"  
(I shall pluck your head)_

Hibari bit his lip, following the sound cautiously. He wasn't about to be made the fool once more. Though the muffled steps were louder, that surely meant he was closer. He raised his tonfa. Waiting for just the right moment - and... Now!

"_Je te plumerai la tête"  
(I shall pluck your head)_

He slashed his weapon in a sharp downward angle. Feeling no small amount of pride as he heard the meaty thump of steel colliding with flesh. Hibari squinted, managing to make out the outline of an arm. A severed arm.

_"Et le cou"  
(And your neck)  
__"Et le cou"_

Hibari backpedalled in revulsion. Unknowingly splashing into a shallow puddle, the liquid staining his calves. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out that wasn't rainwater.

"_Et_ _le dos"  
(And your back)  
_"_Et_ _le dos"_

Traumatized, he ran. He had no specific direction in mind. Just away, far away from the arm, the puddles. Hibari thought he was going to vomit. He had earned the damn right.

"_Et les ailes"  
(And your wings)  
"__Et les ailes"_

Hibari stumbled around. Grasping feebly in the dark, trying in vain to orient himself. The enormity of the warehouse asserted itself more concretely as he tried desperately to find a way. Any way, further in or out, he didn't care. Anything was better than running about, no bearings whatsover. The wide, boundless warehouse was far worse than any maze At least a maze had structure, order. In the hollow confines of a warehouse, nothing prevailed.

"_Et les pattes"  
(And your feet)  
"__Et les pattes"_

The kidnapper's voice continued to fill the warehouse. His feverish, frenzied cadence was sure to haunt him forever.

_"Oo-oo-ooh"_

A sudden chilling breeze brushed past him, the sound of papers fluttering in the wind. There was a metallic groan and Hibari was forced to shield his eyes. A few feet before him, an entryway materialized, newly opened judging from the swinging door. A lone, lit candle stood a proud beacon, flooding the darkness with its orange glow.

_"Aloutte"  
(Skylark)_

Hibari shifted his gaze to the ground, away from the blinding light. A curious brow raised as he observed the many sheets of paper carpeting the floor, the pages creating a path towards the candle and the room that housed it. There never was a more obvious trap. He continued on nonetheless, entering the chamber.

_"Alouette, gentille Aloutte"  
(Skylark, nice Skylark)_

The candle was a on rickety table layered with even more sheets of paper. Hibari's puzzlement morphed into unconstrained horror as he finally caught sight of what was on the pages.

Tsuna.

Sketch upon sketch of Tsuna. Each had been drawn with increasing precision, depicting the boy in various domestic acts. Here he was eating lunch at school. Here he was having dinner with his family. Here he was playing. Here he was bathing. Here he was sleeping.

It horrified Hibari on the deepest level as each sketch began to include the smallest of details as the tiniest twitch of his lips to that hidden dimple. Oh god, the kidnapper had been close enough to see that. He could only take a small, meager comfort in the fact that at least there were only about a hundred, maybe a hundred and a half, pages in tot-

Hibari looked up.

The entire wall, from floor to ceiling, was plastered with pages. The drawings were no longer of innocent, normal acts but fantasized ones, ranging from crude stick figures to full blown, anatomically correct outlines of Tsuna. All Tsuna.

And in the center of the wall, compromised of several pages akin to a collage, a huge portrait of Tsuna stared out into the room. But it wasn't the usual, cheery Tsuna. It was a Tsuna with cold determination shining in his eyes, a raw power curdling in those golden orbs. It was Tsuna with an orange flame burning on his head.

The candle flickered. Dimming substantially for one brief moment...

_"Aloutte"  
(Skylark)_

Hibari felt the warm breath on the back of his neck, felt that demented, twisted grin. The kidnapper laughed his high-pitched laughter. Hihihihihi...

_"Je te plumerai"_  
_(I shall pluck you)_

* * *

Roaring laughter echoed from the living room as the men of the house continued their game. It was all too bad the weather acted up today. And Iemitsu had such plans. So, the duo, being him and his boss, relegated themselves to a nice game of Shogi. Actually, make that an ass-kicking in Shogi.

"Damn you, old man!" Iemitsu huffed, his tone laced with affection. "How are you winning? I just taught you the rules like... a half hour ago!"

"Ah, indeed. But you do not get to be my age, especially in our world, through sheer dumb luck." Timoteo replied, eyes twinkling.

"Hey, hey. My wife's in the next room, ya know?" Iemitsu playfully warned, but the underlying bite remained.

"Yes, yes. I am aware." Timoteo answered curtly, but said not another word.

Iemitsu glanced worriedly over his shoulder. His wife, bless her heart, still hard at work; slaving over the stove and whatnot. With that contented smile and frilly apron, cocooned by her warm kitchen of doilies and potted plants, she was the picture of domesticity. And for that, Iemitsu loved her fiercely. She was his keeper. She was his refuge. She was Home.

"Iemitsu..." Timoteo sighed.

"I can't. Timoteo. You know, I can't. She's my last shred of sanity, of humanity. My sanctuary. Our world would veritably destroy her."

Timoteo simply nodded. His gaze drifting to Nana as she prepared the tea and afternoon snacks. He caught her eye and she waved, brightly smiling all the while. Timoteo returned the gesture, a small grin quirking his lips.

"In truth, I envy you deeply, Iemitsu..."

Iemitsu frowned as he moved a piece. He didn't need an explanation to understand. There was only one person on this earth who could put such a worried look on the Ninth Generation Boss of Vongola.

"He'll come around, Timoteo. You know how the youth usually are. Rebellious. I'm sure it's just a phase."

"I sure hope you're right."

"Of course I am, ain't your Outside Advisor for nothing."

"Then allow me to return the favor." Timoteo chuckled. "I advice you to disclose something, anything, to Nana. She is your wife. And she has every right to know."

Iemitsu groaned. "Oh, come on-!"

But Timoteo held up his hand. "Nana is a strong woman. Stronger than you give her credit for. As a matter of fact, I would be surprised if she didn't already have some clue."

"There is no way! I-!" Iemitsu protested.

"You severely underestimate her." Timoteo rolled his eyes, sliding a piece across the board. "Oh, and I believe this is checkmate?"

Iemitsu stared at the board, jaw hanging open. Then he scowled, glaring at his opponent. "Damn you, old man!"

Said 'old man' simply laughed and laughed.

"Well, aren't you boys having fun." Nana chirped, walking into the living room.

"Ah, Nana-san!" Glad for you to join us!" Timoteo greeted.

Nana beamed in reply, setting a tray loaded with drinks and snacks beside the Shogi board. "I thought you two might be hungry."

"Ah, you are an angel!" Iemitsu proclaimed, throwing an arm around her and planting a kiss on her cheek. "What would I do with-Ooh! Is that mochi?"

"Yes, your favorite!" She nodded.

"Hey, you know what goes great with mochi?"

A pause as Timoteo and Nana shared a knowing glance.

"Beer!"

They rolled their eyes. Of course.

Iemitsu moved to stand up, waving off Nana's protests; saying she had done enough.

"Gotta spend some time with the guests and all that. Can't do that while being holed up in the kitchen!" He explained. "So, re~lax."

Nana sighed a long, suffering sigh, shaking her head. Her husband, ladies and gentlemen...

To her left, Timoteo let out a quiet chuckle, catching her attention.

"If I could impose, I would be forever grateful if you could keep this old coot some company."

"Ah, mou! When you put it that way..." Nana giggled, blushing lightly. "Would you like some tea?"

"Much obliged."

Timoteo grabbed hold of the cup as Nana lifted the tea kettle. She moved to pour when the cup somehow cracked a long, winding crack, nearly splitting the cup apart. Followed swiftly by the slightest twitch in Nana's frame, a chill as cold as death crawling down her spine. Her maternal instincts clamoring together, screaming at her. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

_...Tsuna..._

The kettle toppled over, spilling tea over the Shogi board, staining the arranged pieces. The Knight and the King threatened by a Bishop, the Gold and Silver Generals powerless to help.

Timoteo felt a similar chilling shudder. A mere draft, perhaps, but his Hyper Intuition told him otherwise. Before he could decide on an action, Nana was already on her feet. Her eyes wide, every fiber in her body pulled taut.

Iemitsu chose this moment to return from raiding the fridge.

"Iemitsu!" Nana cried.

Not 'darling', not 'sweetheart', but his name. It was the mark of something truly ominous. Iemitsu snapped to attention.

"Go get the phone! Call the school! Tsuna-something happened to our Tsunayoshi!"

Wordlessly, he complied. Setting down the beer bottle as he reached for the device, his fingertips mere inches from the receiver.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The phone rang. As if on cue.

* * *

The very moment the school bus pulled up to the Daycare Center, the teacher flung himself out the door, making a mad dash to the Faculty Office. He burst through the entrance in a fury of rainwater and creaking hinges, no doubt startling his fellow colleagues. Not that he could give a damn.

"Phone!" He heaved breathlessly, half-staggering towards the landline.

It was as though the very Fates themselves decided to inhibit the poor man, placing obastacle after obstacle in his odyssey to call the police and Sawada's parents. First, he received flat-out no signal since cellphone towers were nonexistant in the farmlands. Then, his cellphone battery up and quit on him. It was by the smallest, miniscule amount of luck that they were able to skirt the mid-afternoon traffic, infamous for packing cars on the road like sardines. Thank Kami for small mercies.

"Wh-what's gotten into you?" A fellow teacher shrieked, shrinking away from him as he nearly tore the phone from the socket.

"An emergency." He panted, taking a hold of the receiver and clumsily punching in the numbers. He had the sense to memorize the phone number before his cell died. "One of my boys went... went missing on the fieldtrip and... and we think he's been...we think he's been taken-Aargh, you stupid contraption!"

He slammed the receiver after messing up in dailing for the nth time. He took a deep breath, calming his frayed nerves before trying once more.

"What? You too?" another colleague piped in.

The teacher shot him an incredulous look as he pressed the final digit. He could hear the operator beep as the call went through. Seconds later, the ringing began.

"One of the boys from my class never made it home two days ago. The police finally declared him missing. Did it happen to you too, Konizawa-san?"

The teacher, known as Konizawa-san, blinked. The world seeming to pause as he processed the new information.

"...What the Hell?" He whispered.

There was a click on the other line.

"Hello?"

* * *

"Hello?" Iemitsu hesitantly murmurmed into the receiver.

There was a period of silence before a voice he recognized as his son's teacher answered.

"Ah! Y-Yes! Is this the... the Sawada household?"

Poor guy sounded frantic.

"Yes, this is Sawada Iemitsu speaking. Did something happen to my son?"

The teacher gasped, no doubt surprised by his assumption. Unfortunately, this meant Iemitsu was correct in his assumption.

"What happened to my son?" He kept his tone even and low, so as not to alert his wife - a mere five paces from him.

"S-Sir, I'm afraid your son has gone missing." The teacher replied, having gathered his bearings. "We believe he has been kidnapped-!"

Everything else faded into white noise.

His son...

Missing.

Kidnapped.

**Gone**.

His son was gone.

No! Not yet! Iemitsu tightened his loosening grip on the phone as a fire lit in his gut. No! No! No! How could he let himself think that? He couldn't afford to loose to despair! He was much stronger than that. He was the Young Lion of Vongola and you better believe he earned that title through blood, sweat, and tears.

"- call the police and-!" The teacher blathered on.

No, that was useless. The police had a 3-day waiting period before acting. No. He had to take matters into his own hands.

"Where was my son last seen?" Iemitsu cut in. "And what of a boy named Hibari Kyouya?"

"Oh, we-we were... up in a strawberry field, at-at Kayagi." The teacher stuttered, thrown off by the sudden interruption. "Hibari-Hibari Kyouya stayed behind to-to help look."

Good, the boy did well on his promise. That relieved Iemitsu, if only a little.

"Address! I need an address!"

"Uh, yes! H-Hold on a moment please..."

"Iemitsu... What... What is going on?" Nana softly inquired approaching him cautiously.

Iemitsu dared not look at her for fear of loosing what small semblance of composure he possesed. Beside him, Timoteo held out a notepad and pen. The old coot already had an inkling on the situation, no doubt, but when did he get so close...?

Nonetheless, Iemitsu gratefully accepted the items as the teacher came back on line. He listened with an attentive ear as the flustered instructor rattled off the address, forcing the poor man to repeat it thrice.

"Alright, thank you kindly for your help." Iemitsu announced finally and before the teacher could get a word edgewise, he had already set the phone down.

A stifling silence descened upon the house, where even the storm appeared to have abated.

"Ie... mitsu?" Nana ventured once more.

Still refusing to look her in the eye, Iemitsu steeled himself.

"Tsuna has been kidnapped."

The four words hung in the air, echoing in the onslaught of stillness.

And then Nana fell to her knees, like a puppet with its strings cut. Dead eyes wide open and unseeing as her world crumbled around her.

"Are you sure?" Timoteo pressed, siddling closer.

"They say he simply went missing but I don't buy it. I got this gut feeling, ya know? He's taken. I'm positive." Iemitsu replied with utmost conviction.

"I see. We should take him back then." Timoteo nodded. "I'll go get my cane."

Iemitsu watched as his boss walked up the stairs. His gaze travelling back to the notepad, glaring at the address as if it was somehow at fault. Behind him, Nana continued to sit there, limp and unresponsive. She made not a sound, not a sob, not a shout, shedding not a single tear.

"I'm set." Timoteo called, coming back down, cane in hand.

"Great." Iemitsu replied, pocketing the notepad. "I have a .22 caliber in the car. Let's move."

"What about Nana?"

"I'll take care of it."

Iemitsu took a deep breath, steadying himself before finally facing his fallen wife. He approached Nana cautiously, afraid of worsening her already fragile condition. She was not meant to be left alone, not in this state, but what other choice did he have?

Kneeling down beside her, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, Nana? Sweetheart? Listen, Boss and I are going to get Tsuna back. Alright? We're going to bring him home, safe and sound. Okay? Everything's going to be fine. So why don't we just get up from the floor, nice and easy now. We're going to head up to the bedroom and you're going to take a nice-!"

"Takemewithyou." Nana hissed, her hands catching hold of Iemitsu's wrists.

"Wh-What?" Iemitsu stuttered, dumbfounded.

"I... I said take me with you. Take me with you. To go get-get Tsuna. Take me. With you." She repeated, carefully enunciating each syllable. Her gaze trained to the floor, bangs hiding her expression.

"Nana, honey, be reasonable." Iemitsu pleaded, trying to worm out of his wife's suprisingly strong grasp.

"Don't you 'honey' me!" Nana yelled, snapping her head up and staring Iemitsu square in the eye. "That is my baby out there! I can't just sit here and wait! I'll go mad! My baby needs me!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"And it's my son!" Nana snapped, so harshly she may as well have slapped him. "It's my son, just as well as he is yours! I have every right to go!"

There was nothing but fierce determination burning in her unyielding gaze. Her hands tighetning her hold on her husband, nails digging into his skin.

Timoteo nudged Iemitsu, not missing the look of pain flashing over the blond's features.

"I believe it would be wise to simply comply. We are getting nowhere at this rate. Let her come. It'll be fine."

"Alright, alright! Nana is coming with us." Iemitsu finally relented. "Now, let's go!"

To her credit, Nana demonstrated no outward glee at her supposed victory. She simply nodded her head and released Iemitsu, looking faintly apologetic for the nail-marks.

Iemitsu allowed himself a relieved breath, returning to an upright position. "No harm, no foul. Now that everything is settled, we should really get a move on."

"You go ahead. I will follow. I just need to fetch something." Nana announced, standing up as well. "I will be quick."

She proceeded to disappear into the kitchen before anyone could argue. The men simply looked at each other and shrugged. Women.

* * *

Wasting not another second, Iemitsu rushed out the front door, Timoteo not far behind. Outside, the sky was clearing up, the afternoon sun shining on the damp, empty street. Iemitsu cursed, realizing belatedly that he already returned the rental car.

"No choice then." He murmured, spotting a nearby parked van and ran towards it.

Before Timoteo could stop him, he smashed the driver's window. The alarm blaring as he unlocked the door. Hopping in, he quickly bent down beneath the steering wheel.

"Bingo." Iemitsu smirked, locating the colorful wires hanging down.

Minutes later, the van was up and running, the alarm de-activated. Timoteo shook his head, already feeling a headache forming. He groaned, settling into the front seat nonetheless. Sure, they were Mafia, but still...

Iemitsu pressed the horn, leaning out the broken window, mindful of the shards.

"Nana! Come on!" He yelled. "You coming or not?"

"I'm coming!" Nana shouted in turn, appearing in the doorway. She ran as fast as she could despite being a little bogged down.

Iemitsu blinked. "Sweetie, why are you wielding a frying pan?"

"Well, I need a weapon don't I?" Nana stated, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes. But why a frying pan?"

"What you think I should've gotten something heavier? I do have that new wok..."

At this, Timoteo broke down laughing. "I told you she was a strong one!"

"Just get in the van." Iemitsu muttered, resting his forehead on the steering wheel, ignoring his supposed boss. "Please."

Now it was Nana's turn to blink. "Isn't this the Amano's van?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Yes, it is." Iemitsu replied, not even turning to look at her.

Nana wisely left the matter alone, simply bundling into the back seat.

With everyone settled in, Iemitsu stomped on the gas pedal. His mad driving skills finally coming in handy as they roared down the gratefully empty streets, cutting the travel time in half. The sun was already sitting low over the horizon, night nipping at the day's heels. They could not afford a slower pace.

A tense hush enveloped the van as minute after eventless minute passed. Locked away as they were, with only Iemitsu occupied, the other two were left to their thoughts, free to worry and conjure up one grisly scenario after another. Nana clutched her frying pan in white-knuckled grip, watching as the scenery flash by. The peaceful landscape seemed to mock her when all she could see was Tsuna, her Tsuna. Her precious child lying broken in a cold, dark space and covered with blood. So much blood. And couldn't this van go any faster...?

A soft murmuring caught her attention as she brought her gaze to the front. Before her, Timoteo sat with his head bowed, chanting something beneath his breath. A beaded 'something' looped around his fingers. He looked awfully concentrated and Nana hated to interrupt. But between him and her apparently vivid imagination, curiousity won out.

"Ano, Timoteo-san?" She inquired softly. "What are you doing?"

Timoteo turned to look at her, smiling indulgently. "I am praying the rosary, Nana-san. It is a Catholic prayer, you see. And it helps calm me down. Perhaps you should pray with me?"

"Oh, but I'm not Catholic." Nana replied.

Timoteo chuckled. "And I haven't been to confession in twenty years. Come, you simply repeat after me."

Nana wordlessly nodded.

"Yes, yes, it begins with 'Ave Maria'."

"A-Ave Mari-Mari-a?"

"Good, good. Now..."

* * *

_"Ave Maria..." (Hail Mary)_

Hibari dodged left as the oncoming blow came slamming down. The force of the attack causing the candle to topple over, lighting the nearby sketches.

_"...gratia plena..." (full of grace)_

A bone saw. Hibari belatedly realized. He was being attacked with a bone saw.

_"...Dominus tecum..." (the lord is with you)_

The kidnapper laughed shrilly. Not giving the slightest damn as his artistic work went up in flames. The flickering fire casting an eerie shadow over his twisted features, highlighting the dark glint in his eyes.

_"...benedicta tu in mulieribus..." (blessed are you among women)_

Hibari grit his teeth. Recovering from his shock, he returned the blow, swinging his tonfa in a wide arc. The kidnapper ducked but Hibari quickly followed up with his other tonfa, hitting the man square in the jaw.

_"...et benedictus fructus ventris tui Iesus." (and blessed is the fruit of your womb Jesus.)_

Adrenaline pumped in his veins as Hibari swiftly continued his onslaught. He was pushing the kidnapper back when a decisive kick landed on his chest, throwing him against the desk. Before he could re-orient himself, the kidnapper was atop him. Hibari attempted to strike but the man saw his attack coming. He caught the tonfa in his hand, refusing to let go. A hungry smile decorating his expression as he towered over the dark-haired boy.

_"Sancta Maria..." (Holy Mary)_

Hibari struggled to pull the weapon free but the kidnapper refused to budge. He was trapped.

_"...mater Dei..." (mother of God)_

The fire had made quick work of the drawings, crawling up the wall. Bringing Tsuna's giant protrait to life, the painted flame licked away by the hungry blaze. Tsuna's amber stare smoldering quietly as the fight raged on below.

_"...ora pro nobis peccatoribus..." (pray for us sinners) _

In a last ditch effort, Hibari stuck his free tonfa into the roaring fire, ignoring the burn as the weapon was heated. Before him the kidnapper laughed and laughed.

_"...nunc..." (now)_

Hbari let out a primal yell, swinging the heated tonfa at the kidnapper, catching the man offguard. There was muffled thump as the strike connected with the kidnapper's temple, followed by a low sizzle as the flesh burned. The man screamed an agonized howl, letting go of the boy.

_"...et in hora mortis nostrae." (and at the hour of our death)_

Hibari immediately pushed the man away, dashing towards the sole exit. Grabbing hold of the door, he threw one fleeting glance over his shoulder, watching as the kidnapper writhed in pain on the floor. But before he could flee any further, the man managed to lift his head, locking eyes with Hibari as he smiled that dark, deformed smile. Laughing.

_"Amen."_

Hibari slammed the door. And ran. The shrill laughter haunting his every step.

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHI!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hi. I'm not dead. Sorry for the late update. Ahahaha don't kill me! I was going to finish up this arc with this chapter. But then I realized, hoo boy. That would be a monster Monster chapter. And I was afraid you guys might get tired of reading if it's too long. From my experience, fanfic chapter don't really go over like 12k words. And while this one is 9k, if I truly wanted to finish the arc, we would've cleared 12k no problem. So, as a result, the final chapter might be a tad short in comparison. Also, well, there's only so much drama you're supposed to fit into one chapter... and I kinda didn't want to overwhelm you guys. But yeah, my whole debate on whether or not I should make this the last chapter of the arc is what made this update so late.

Fun fact: Amnesia: The Dark Descent is the best horror game, ever. And the soundtrack? Great for writing horror to. Same could be said about the Coraline Movie Soundtrack.

To all of you who is still with me, thank you! Thank you so much for being patient. I adore you all.

As a prize, check out my profile, I have a little poll for you guys up and running.

**In the next arc of If Only, which character do you want to appear first:**

**a. Dino**

**b. Gokudera**

**c. Xanxus**

And for all those who asked, I will not be adding Mukuro into this story because at this point in his life, he is still a part of the Estraneo family and is currently being experimented on (which also means he's locked up somewhere, beneath the Vongola's radar). As we all know from canon, he will then proceed to mass-murder the Estraeo family. Introducing him to Tsuna at anytime near the future might not be conducive to Tsuna mental health. So, you guys will have to wait a little. Sorry.

My plot freed up after the arc, so I thought, hey, why not let the people choose?


	11. Rescued

"Amen," Iemitsu murmured, finishing the prayer.

"Amen," Timoteo echoed, lowering the rosary.

Nana remained silent. She was stiff as a statue with hands still tightly clasped. She bore an uncanny resemblance to an effigy of the Virgin Mary.

They were deep in the countryside now. Farms stretched as far as the eye could see, interrupted only by the occasional barn or shanty. It was nearing summer, the harvest season, and it showed. The rice paddies were a lush green. Golden grains reached for the skies. Ripe orchards practically begged to be picked. The weather had cleared up nicely, nothing but wide, open blue from one horizon to the other. It was breathtaking scenery, but under the circumstances, they could've been driving through a barren wasteland for all the difference it made.

In truth, Nana would've preferred driving through a barren wasteland. At least then, the setting would match her feelings. Looking out into the sun-drenched fields, the picture perfect scenery just seemed to mock her. Normally, Nana was a bright, optimistic woman with a compassionate heart and a rose-colored outlook on life. But how could the world be so wonderful, so happy, when her son was out there? In the clutches of some depraved madman and...

How could this happen? What did she do to deserve this? It was almost like a dream, a nightmare. Surely, this wasn't her life.

Nana choked back a sob, her hands curling into fists.

She could endure misfortune and hardship with a smile.

But this? Now, that's just not fair.

It wasn't just her Tsunayoshi either. Hibari-kun was there too. She had yet to decide if that was a good or bad thing. The cold, calculating boy could certainly handle himself well and fare better in the face of an imminent threat. But somewhere along the way, in the precious few months she had known him, Hibari Kyouya became like a second son to her. No... not "like." He _is_ a second son to her.

And if nothing else, Sawada Nana was a mother. Motherhood has been and still is the single most defining stage in her life. Her family was all she had and all she was. Being a mom made up the very core of her identity, overshadowing her past and building the bulk of her future. If she lost her boys... if she lost her boys...

"Nana," Iemitsu whispered, breaking through the tense silence, his voice a balm on her tumultuous thoughts. "Nana, the boys will be fine. We're bringing them both home, alive and safe."

And Nana could only nod. Because the alternative was just too much to bear.

The van sped its way down the increasingly primitive roads till only dirt paved the path. They were close, just another fifteen minutes till they arrived at the Tokinawa farm. The 3 hour trip cut in half by Iemitsu's unorthodox driving. Not that anyone was complaining (except for the raccoon plastered on the van's front bumper, but he was dead, so he didn't count). Yet as they approached the last crossroads, a yellow blur darted out in front of the vehicle.

It took all of Iemitsu's honed reflexes to stop the van before the yellow blur became a yellow splat on his windshield.

The unidentified flying object quickly revealed itself to be Tsubird, a frantic Tsubird. She had worked herself into a tizzy, chirping only one word.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsuna!"

Tsubird's arrival was punctuated by the appearance of Tokinawa, driving into the scene. She looked half-mad, worried out of her wits. She took one look at the van, along with its occupants, and breathed a bone-crushing sigh of relief.

"Thank all deities I found you guys! There are some kids trapped in a warehouse. One of them was kidnapped and the other is just insane, maybe a little in love. And you have no idea how glad I am to see you guys. Man, do I need your help!"

And before Tokinawa could speak any further, Iemitsu cut her off, feeling his wife and boss tense behind him. She had spoken all she needed to say.

He revved the engine. "Lead the way."

* * *

Shi was in pain. Admittedly, it was not a state he was unfamiliar with. Due to his, uh, disposition, he often encountered... mishaps. However, the current pain was on a whole other level. His skin still sizzled from the impact, his face forever branded by that searing hot tonfa.

He supposed he should be angry. But it was a brilliant move and Shi commended the boy's quick thinking. He was never much of a looker anyways. Besides, now he had a new plaything.

Hibari Kyouya... The kid had a little fight in him. Shi liked that.

Hibari was even more fun than the precious one. Oh, but he must be patient. The precious one would bear fruit–sweet, sweet fruit. He just needed to wait a while. He was good at waiting.

But of course, it was fine to have a little appetizer. Why not? When such a delightful bird flew into his lap, why resist?

Hmmm, the precocious boy should've gotten a decent head start by now.

So, grabbing his trusty bone saw, Shi stood, albeit slowly, his legs unsteady beneath him. His vision was a bit clouded. The thick smoke was spreading everywhere, with no outlet nearby. The slight asphyxiation wasn't really helping his balance either.

Still, he managed somehow, bursting out the door. The rotting plank of wood nearly torn from its rusty hinges. Not that it really mattered. It would all soon be firewood.

Shi smiled, relishing the heat from the flames behind him. It was too bad all his "art" was destroyed. But he consoled himself with the thought that he would see the real thing soon. It couldn't be too long now.

But first, where could his new toy have run off to?

Shi laughed a little before walking in some aimless direction. The warehouse was his playground, his territory. He knew it better than the back of his hand. He would find the little skylark soon. Hibari Kyouya can run, but he can't hide.

"Hihihi."

Behind him, the fire grew larger.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya, known as the strongest, scariest kid in Namimori Daycare, was running. Not just running, he was fleeing from those eyes, that laugh, the bloodlust threatening to pull him under.

It was not an act he would share, if he was the bragging-crowding type. If he was a character from a novel, the author would be accused of OOC. Yet at the same time, Hibari could not bring himself to stop.

He could fool himself and think he was simply searching for Sawada Tsunayoshi. And he was, really. But there was honest fear in his madly racing heart.

Hibari was used to being top dog, to beating everyone in his path. But he had been cornered. He had been lured and trapped–like some herbivore. Though no herbivore would fight back as he did. And landing that one devastating move, watching that creep writhe in agony, almost made up for the mind-fucking. Almost.

Looking back, he should've followed up, kept the blows coming. But he was panicking. He had been pushed back, just a hairsbreadth away from sure death... and he panicked. So weak.

It wasn't as if he left the skirmish unscathed either. All that work for one good hit, a very good hit, left him with a burned hand. A second, if not third degree, burn that stung something awful. Keeping the heated weapon on hand probably wasn't helping his injury. But the only means to pry away his tonfas was to tear them from his cold, dead hands. Of course, it would never come to that.

Still, he wouldn't be using his right hand soon. He was now handicapped, exhausted, and still with no idea where Sawada Tsunayoshi is. Well, at least some things don't change.

Coming to an eventual halt, Hibari collapsed against the nearby wall. His knees caved beneath him as he sunk to the floor. He had calmed considerably, the adrenaline flushed from his system. Yet now, he was all too aware of how much pain he was actually in. Every muscle abused to their absolute limit. He was officially at the end of his rope.

If he was a lesser man, he would've quit right then and there, turned tail and just left. No foolish, naive herbivore was worth all the effort.

Except... Except...

Somewhere, out there in the unyielding unknown, _that child_ was huddled, scared. Alone in the oppressive darkness, _that child_ must be terrified. He was most likely crying... and he was most likely hurt.

The idea of Sawada Tsunayoshi in pain just didn't sit right with Hibari.

He was a foolish and naive herbivore, but he was Hibari's foolish and naive herbivore. Only Hibari was allowed to cause him pain. And he didn't even like _sharing_, lashing out at anyone who dared suggest it. But to _steal_ from him? May God have mercy on your soul.

The next time he meets Shi, and there will be a next time, Hibari will bite him to death. That creep will rue the day he ever messed with Hibari Kyouya's possessions. He will know once and for all who was the top carnivore around here.

Hibari smirked excitedly. If nothing else, it would prove to be an interesting battle. At last, an opponent worthy of testing his skills. He tightened both hands on his tonfas, staunchly ignoring the pain. Oh, he couldn't wait.

Using the wall for support, he rose to his feet once more. Grim determination settled in his very bones as he began to amble away. He didn't know where he was going, but he was going.

He will find Sawada Tsunayoshi. And if Hibari said he would do something, then come hell or high water, Hibari would. He will find the herbivore. And then beat the ever living daylights out of him for putting Hibari through all this mess.

So, he walked on...

... two all too familiar eyes watching his every move.

* * *

The fire had done a good job lighting up the warehouse. With better vision, Shi had easily found the skylark. Oh, he knew he would. Yet now, he had actually done it. He never had any doubts. But ah, it looked as if the birdie was close to his breaking point. That was too bad. But the kid was only six? Seven? It was to be expected.

Still, what a let down.

Perhaps he could have a little fun with him. After all, it didn't look like the skylark noticed him yet. Maybe with the right push, Shi could get the boy's blood pumping. Yesssss...

A plan firmly in mind, he crouched. Biding his time, tensing his muscles, before pouncing on the unsuspecting prey. Bonesaw at the ready, he aimed for one clean swipe across the neck-

-only to meet the cool steel of a tonfa.

Shi smiled. A little fight, indeed.

Something had changed in the boy, something significant. There was anger in his eyes, but also hunger and, unless Shi was mistaken, joy. There was no mistaking the spark of glee that shone in those frosty-blue eyes as he met Shi head on, metal against metal. Sparks flying, illuminating, if only for a brief moment, the satisfied grin on that small mouth.

And Shi cackled, pushing away from the boy no taller than his waist. A kindred spirit! It just kept getting better and better.

The fire grew taller now. It had found a decent fuel source, and with its heat drying the damp, it ensured more to come. The rain couldn't have picked a better time to stop.

"You will not catch me off guard again. I am not so pathetic as to fall for the same trick twice," Hibari sneered, falling into an offensive stance. He all but ignored the approaching flames. The sole threat was grinning maniacally before him.

"I wasn't expecting you to," Shi replied pleasantly. "I've never been one for sneak attacks. I prefer full frontal assaults. Don't you?"

Hibari's lips curled as he dashed forward. Using his height to his advantage, he got under Shi's reach and targeted the throat. But the kidnapper possessed fast reflexes and all too easily parried the blow.

"Do you truly wish to fight me had on? I do believe you're one weapon short," Shi taunted. He knew full well that Hibari burned his right hand.

But Hibari was unfazed. "You're going to need that handicap."

He even smirked before smashing his right elbow into Shi's solar plexus. The air knocked out of his lungs, Shi doubled over.

But the man was not to be taken lightly. He lived to fight; the stronger the opponents, the better. He had experienced harsher, heavier hits. Because for all the skill and aptitude Hibari had, the kid was still a kid. No taller than his waist, all bone and no brawn, Shi could easily overpower him.

And he did.

With his free hand, he grabbed hold of Hibari's shirt collar and proceeded to lift the boy off the floor, pinning him to the wall. His knuckles pressed hard against the kid's adam apple.

It was getting hotter now. Due to the warehouse's design, there were few avenues for the fire to escape, turning the entire building into a veritable oven.

"Face it, my gentle skylark. In a battle of strengths, your puny, twig arms are no match against me." Shi smiled as sweat dripped down his nose.

Bringing up the bonesaw, he let the sharp teeth just sit on that slim white neck. He added just a hint of pressure. His senses going wild as a bead of blood bloomed on the pale skin.

"Good thing my legs are stronger," Hibari whispered, absolute loathing burning in those icy irises.

It was the sole warning Shi received as Hibari reared back. Leaning heavily against the wall, he drew both knees up and proceeded to slam both feet into the kidnapper's chest. His twin hits landed right below the ribcage, in the hollow between the bones and stomach.

Shi's body involuntarily curled backwards, releasing the boy. But Hibari did not stop there. Landing on the ground in a crouch, he delivered a clean sweep behind Shi's knees, causing the already unbalanced man to topple right over.

His head slammed against the unforgiving concrete and he saw stars. That brief flash of pain was all Hibari needed. Discarding a tonfa, he used his good hand to wrench away the bonesaw. Then, straddling Shi's chest, the boy pointed the weapon right between the kidnapper's eyes.

The fire had spread everywhere now. A thick curtain of smoke hung heavily in the stale air. The flames surrounding the two fighters, inching alarmingly close. Not that Hibari cared. He wasn't leaving till he got back what Shi stole.

"Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari hissed, prodding Shi with the saw's blunt edge.

But if Shi was intimidated, he certainly didn't show it. "Ooh, I kept him locked up nice and neat, yes, I did! He's incubating right now, musn't disturb him, oh no."

"What did you do to him?" Hibari pressed, using the saw's teeth now. He drew a thin line down the man's forehead, watching with satisfaction as the cut bled a little. He meant business and he was going to make sure the fucker understood.

"Hihihihi." Shi sighed. The little skylark thought he had fangs. How adorable. Nonetheless, he answered. "I told him you were dead. I told him his family was dead. He despaired, such sweet, sweet sorrow."

"WHY?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is weak right now, yes, he is. But in the wake of anguish, the fanned flames of anger shall consume him! He will rise again, brightly burning, power incarnate! Completely... reborn. And it will be glorious!"

No longer capable of witholding his fury, not even bothering with the bonesaw, Hibari used his injured hand and punched Shi's mutilated face. "Sick bastard!"

Yet Shi only laughed his mad, hysterical laugh. "Aah, but you are the same as me. I can see it in your eyes, the truth cannot be hidden. You thirst for battle as I thirst. You crave for the same power I crave. You hunger for that thrill of crushing the weak underfoot. When I look at you, Hibari Kyouya, I look into a mirror."

Hibari drew away as if burnt. "Shut up! I'm not like you! I'm not! Shut up! Shut. Up!"

"Maybe not now, not yet. But soon, someday soon. We are not so different, you and I."

It was a brief moment of vulnerability, a split second when all of Hibari's thought processes came to screeching halt and he could only stare in abject horror at the man before him.

Shi smirked. Taking advantage of the boy's shock, he lifted his torso off the floor, simultaneously causing Hibari to fall backwards. The tables were turned. Hibari was now flat on his back as the kidnapper loomed over him, thick hands wrapping around his neck.

"Hihihihihi! Well, this was fun. I had a blast, didn't you? But I think it's someone's bedtime~! So do me a favor, my little skylark, and go nightie night!" Shi grunted, tightening his hold.

Hibari gasped, his breath cut short. Black spots dotting his vision as he weakened beneath Shi's grasp. But he couldn't die here! Not by this pervert's hand!

He still had the bonesaw. He could feel the handle's weight on his palm. Summoning the last of his strength, he lifted his arm off the floor. This fight was going to end, once and for all.

With his last breath, Hibari spat into Shi's eye, whispering, "Herbivore, I'll bite you to death."

And he swung the saw, aiming for the kidnapper's neck. It didn't have much force, but it would cut deep enough to bleed, bleed until there was nothing left. It was a kill shot.

But before the gleaming teeth could land, an orange blur rocketed across his vision. It knocked Shi off, releasing Hibari from the chokehold.

Taking deep lungfuls of air, he glared at the cause of the interruption.

Timoteo, with his staff ablaze, looked down at the heaving child, quirking a brow. "You know, most would be grateful to be rescued."

Hibari wiped the left over spit dribbling down his chin. "I had a handle on it."

Eyeing the kidnapper lying limp several meters away, Timoteo smiled wryly. The man was no longer a threat. Timoteo had broken his neck, not enough as to completely cut the spinal cord but enough to affect his breathing. The man only had a few minutes, four at the most, and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

"Consider it a favor, little one. You are still far too young to have blood on your hands."

The boy followed his line of sight. Yet the smoke already obscured the crumpled form. Hopefully, it would be years, many years, before this little one stared death in the face.

"Hibari, are you alright–Oh my god!" Iemitsu shouted, suddenly storming into the scene. He was brandishing a gun. It looked all too fitting in his hands.

Hibari wondered if he should be disturbed by that. Iemitsu was supposed to be a construction worker, yet the man wielded the weapon naturally. Then again, he always knew Iemitsu wasn't all that he appeared to be. His friend, the old man with the lit up cane, certainly didn't help his case any.

"You're hurt!" Iemitsu continued, taking a knee beside Hibari.

Nevermind.

Once a fool, always a fool.

"Did someone try to choke you? And you're hand!" The blond idiot fussed as he invaded Hibari's personal space.

That was a big no no. Shoving Iemitsu aside, Hibari got to his feet. "Get away from me, you fool!"

"Please, you two, we have no time for this," Timoteo cut in coolly. "The building has but a few minutes, give or take, before it starts caving in. "

"Forgive me, Timoteo," Iemitsu murmured before turning to Hibari once more. "Kid, do you know where Tsuna is?"

Hibari stiffened, pursing his lips and refusing to look Iemitsu in the eye. So this is what failure tasted like. Funny, it tastes like ash.

Iemitsu sighed but grinned in what he hoped was comforting manner. Hibari just thought he looked constipated.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll find him. Don't beat yourself up. You've done all you could."

Hibari growled. "Why does everyone keep telling me that? I haven't done everything I could! Sawada Tsunayoshi is still missing, isn't he? Until he has been found, I still have something I can do, don't I?"

"Look, kid-!"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a kid!"

"You're right. You never were. But you are still young, and believe it or not, Hibari, you have limits!"

"Gentlemen!" Timoteo broke in, his cane tapping the ground. "I believe I may know where Tsunayoshi is."

"Where?" The two cried in unison.

At least the fire was good for something. The entirety of the warehouse was now visible, allowing Timoteo to see what needed to be seen.

Waving his hand, he indicated at the furthest wall, to four closed, heavyset doors. They were the entrances to the freezer rooms, where farmers would've stored the more easily spoiled crops. They were completely sealed, to keep the cold in. They were also the perfect cages.

"I'll go with you," Hibari immediately announced.

Before Iemitsu could speak, Timoteo acquiesced. "It will be safer this way."

"Safer?" Iemitsu yelled, wondering–not for the first time–if his boss had gone senile.

"Yes. We'll go ahead while you take care of our little friend." Timoteo nodded towards the kidnapper.

The man was still stubbornly clinging to life. They could hear each dying gasp.

A glint sparked in Iemitsu's eyes. His face betrayed no emotion as he released the safety on his gun. "Understood." _Nono._

Timoteo tilted his head forward. "Right then, come along, little one."

"I didn't let him call me 'kid,' what makes you think 'little one' is better?" Hibari frowned.

"Forgive me, Hibari-kun, is it?"

Hibari nodded in satisfaction, allowing himself to be led away by this curious old man. This curious old man with eyes so similar to Tsunayoshi's, this curious old man with power dancing at his fingertips. He allowed himself to be captivated by this old man, pretending not to hear the gunshot echoing in the distance.

Presently, they had reached as far as they could go. Between them and the freezer rooms was a sea of fire. Hibari gazed up at Timoteo, an eyebrow quirked.

Timoteo smiled playfully before waving his cane over the fire. And Hibari felt an unseen force exude from the elder's frame as the flames cleared a straight path to their destination.

"Pick your jaw off the floor, Hibari-kun. I can't keep this up for long."

Hibari shot him an unamused glare.

* * *

It was getting hot, unbearably hot. And it grew harder and harder to breathe.

In that neatly sealed room, there was only so much oxygen to spare. Tsuna already used most of it. But the fire was quick to steal the leftovers.

Not that it was pleasant to breathe in the first place. An overpowering stench hung in the scant air as blood and flesh cooked in the heightening temperatures. The walls practically glowed red from the heat.

Well... at least now, it wasn't so dark anymore.

Sprawled on the ground, on the slick, slimy ground, Tsuna lay limp as a ragdoll. His brown eyes, once alive with cheer and laughter, were now dull and unseeing. Lifeless.

He wanted to go back home... He missed his Mama and her warm hugs. He missed his Papa and his cheery laughter. He missed Kyoko's smiles and Ryohei-nii's shouting. And he missed... He missed Hibari-san... and that tiny grin when he thinks no one is looking, and how he was so strong and didn't let anyone push him around, and the odd kindness he sometimes shows... He missed everything about Hibari-san...

He just wanted to see everyone again. He just wanted to go home.

But... that wasn't going to happen... was it?

It had been so long, ages since the kidnapper–since Shi–dropped him into this corner of Hell, telling him his family was dead. That Hibari-san was dead.

It wasn't possible, of course. His Papa was strong and Hibari-san was stronger. There was no way that Shi could... could kill them! His Papa would definitely protect his Mama! And Hibari-san was unbeatable!

But so... Where were they? It's been so long...

Tsuna panted, his lungs constricting.

He had tried to escape, beating his tiny fists on that damnable door. Fear and hysteria fueling him as he screamed himself hoarse. He even attempted to summon that power, that mysterious strength Shi coveted so. But to no avail.

Everyone was right. He was "no-good" after all.

Coughing, Tsuna gasped for breath. But there was no more air left.

He was going to die.

Oddly enough, Tsuna wasn't as opposed to the idea, not like before. He wasn't scared. He was just tired. And everything just hurt. Living was just not worth the effort. Not anymore.

But his Mama will cry, and that would be sad. His Papa might cry too. That would be very sad.

And Hibari-san... would he cry? It was hard to imagine scary Hibari-san crying. He probably wouldn't. He was probably still mad at Tsuna.

Oh, that's right. Tsuna had almost... forgotten. He and Hibari-san got into a fight. A fight over something he couldn't even remember anymore... Hibari-san was probably still mad.

Tsuna told Shi that Hibari-san was going to come rescue him. That Hibari-san was going to bite Shi to death. But what if... What if that wasn't true... It's been so long... Maybe Hibari-san was still mad at him... Tsuna had said all those mean things. He had been very angry and Hibari-san was being a stupid butthead. But... he never meant any of it.

Tsuna felt his eyes slide shut, consciousness slipping through his fingers.

The last thing he ever said to Hibari was "I hate you!" Wasn't that just sad?

_"Hibari-san... I'm sorry."  
_

Then the door burst open.

* * *

It had taken three tries, three costly mistakes, but finally! They had found the right room.

And there was so much blood.

On the walls, on the floor, even dripping from the ceiling, blood was everywhere.

And Tsuna lay at the very center, soaked in filthy red.

For one heart-wrenching moment, they both thought Tsuna was dead. It was over, and they were too late.

But before Timoteo could loose all hope, Hibari darted into the room. Kneeling down beside Tsuna, he pressed his ear on Tsuna's chest. He wasn't breathing. But there was a faint pulse, very faint. His mind working furiously, Hibari did the only thing he could. It was stroke of good luck that he'd read up on first aid beforehand.

Pinching the nose shut, Hibari tilted the chin up. He inhaled deeply before pressing his lips against Tsuna's, performing mouth to mouth resuscitation.

He repeated the process, alternating between chest compressions until, finally, his little chest rose and the poor boy doubled over, wheezing and coughing as the flood of air filled his deprived lungs.

And Hibari could not withhold the sigh of relief. An action echoed by the lone onlooker watching in absolute awe at the sight.

Lifting the torso from the crimson-streaked ground, Hibari held Tsuna in his trembling arms. Was he always this small? Tsuna was the runt of the class, but was he always this fragile?

But all queries were pushed from his thoughts as Tsuna's eyes fluttered open. And he's alive. He's breathing easier now. His heart was pulsing beneath his palms. And he's alive, so beautifully, blessedly alive.

He smiles. An herbivore till the end, Tsuna smiles. One grimy palm presses upon Hibari's cheek, and Hibari could care less that his face was getting dirty or that Tsuna was so close–too close. It was okay, just this once.

Tsuna smiles and he whispers. His voice cracks, hoarse from screaming. And he says...

"Hibari-san came... I was worried... that you-you wouldn't... said 'I hate you'... and you were - you were mad... I-I thought you wouldn't come..."

And something breaks in Hibari's chest, and it hurts. Worse than his hand, worse than any physical injury.

Foolish, naive, stupid, clueless, idiotic, blind herbivore.

The words are stuck in Hibari's throat, caught between a gasp and a scream. And he could only pull Tsuna closer, wrapping his arms around the boy, his sole lifeline lest he fall into a nameless dark abyss.

Wouldn't come...? Oh, blind, blind, blind herbivore.

Somewhere along the way, his lips unfasten and his pain pours out in garbled syllables.

"Promised to protect–moron–don't know me at all–!"

Tsuna makes a noise of discomfort, but Hibari doesn't release him. He moves his hand, fingers caressing at the corner of Hibari's eye, caressing at the foreign wetness there.

"Hibari-san," He murmurs. "You're crying..."

The unspoken question hangs in the air. _Why?_

By God, he needs to ask...

But Tsuna begins to speak once more, mouth twisted in apology. It's so wrong. Hibari wants to wipe it off but knows not how.

"'m sorry, Hibari-san. I... I wasn't strong enough."

And Hibari wants to laugh. The urge bubbles up in his chest like bitter hysteria.

Tsuna smiles again. And it's still so wrong. His eyes close in exhaustion. They don't open again.

Hibari wants to cry.

So he does.

* * *

**GUYS! GUYS! 500+ REVIEWS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? **I dont even... **THANK YOU! SO MUCH!** Seriously, I would never have thought this story would be... this... readable. Gah! And the story plot got so complex to. What is this madness? **YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST**

**A/N: **I finished the arc~ I finished the arc~ Sorry that took waaaaaaaaaay longer than I meant it to be. But yeah, yay~ the violence comes to a stop. We'll see about the angst... uuuurgh. Sorry I took FOREVER with this chapter... But real life was being needy and demanded attention. Yes, yes I know. How cruel of me to have my own life. Pffft, I'll try to update faster. I've decided to have a word counter on my profile. You can see how many words of each chapter I've finished so you can tell that I am working on it.

Also, if you haven't voted already in the poll, it is now up on my profile. Votings ends three days from now. Good luck.

**Let's all welcome my wonderful beta**: AlternativeAngel, without her, this chapter and subsequent chapters would not have been all possible. Shower her with thanks everyone.

**Fun fact:** While you don't always die from a broken neck, it all depends on how badly you injure your spinal cord. A bruised spinal cord results in paralyzation a.k.a quadriplegia occurs or other neurological problems. If the cord is severely injured, then breathing will be affected and the person can die from suffocating. If the spinal cord is cut or torn in half, there is a sudden loss of nerve supply throughout the entire body, a drop in blood pressure which leads to an immediate demise. Shi died from the suffocation so...

(the above medical facts have been greatly summarized, so don't quote me on that)

**EDITED**: fixed Tsuna's POV


End file.
